Dragon Warriors: A New Legend :Book 1:
by Kouzai
Summary: Five kids enter a mysterious cave near their hometown and discover five dragon eggs.  Once the eggs hatch they are forced into an epic adventure to save a continent and convince the world that dragons aren't evil.
1. Table of Contents

Dragon Warriors

Book One

A New Legend

Prologue: The Dragon Lore

Chapter 1: An Odd Request

Chapter 2: Kanaahn's Discovery

Chapter 3: The New Warriors

Chapter 4: Travel to Ottogard

Chapter 5: Meeting with the Master

Chapter 6: The Tormenting Pinnacle, Basic Training

Chapter 7: The Legend of the Warriors

Chapter 8: The Dragon Extermination Act

Chapter 9: Visit from the King

Chapter 10: Drakhart's Decision

Chapter 11: Across the Desert

Chapter 12: The Ruins of Old Xiar

Chapter 13: Xiar's Ancient Library

Chapter 14: Attack on Xiar

Chapter 15: Yu and Zu, Altimara's Dragon Masters

Epilogue: No Turning Back


	2. Prologue: The Dragon Lore

Prologue: The Dragon Lore

Long ago, before man first crawled from the primordial ooze; dragons ruled the Earth. They were the conquerors. They were the destroyers, and the creators. Warring amongst only themselves, and even then they fought rarely. It was a time of peace; the odd struggle between Dragons would push up mountains or create craters that would soon fill up with rainwater. In the hundreds of millennia that the Dragons were in control, they shaped the Earth into what it was. They performed miracles beyond that of any imagination, and even when the first man encountered them for the first time, they were so great that humans revered them as gods.

Architecture, structures, statues and even religions were built around the Dragons and their benevolence. Parties were thrown and held in their honors; people gave offerings, begging Dragons for their blessings and protection. However, there were five Dragons who were revered above the rest. They were the creators of the creators, the gods above the gods; the metallic Dragons. Orichalum of Brass, Aes of Copper, Aeramen of Bronze, Argentum of Silver, and their leader, Aurum of Gold, these dragons each ruled from the five "holy places". One located in each country on The Continent. These dragons were looked too when heroes needed to be trained and when divine intervention was needed. Benevolent as they were, the Dragons agreed without thought of gain or power.

The humans and Dragons bonded over the centuries, growing closer with each other. Eventually, King Aurum had a dream, in which he foresaw the future. The dream told him of a day when the Dragons and humans would need to unite together to fight a monstrous enemy. Fearing for the worst, Aurum prepared for the worst. He told the other Metallic Dragons of his dream, they too agreed that they would need to prepare for this danger were it to come soon; all of them agreeing that they could trust the humans with their deepest, darkest secrets. So the Dragons decided to choose five humans who would be the protectors of both humans and Dragons.

These five humans became the first five Dragon Warriors. A group of five humans-who are replaced every fifty years-chosen from a handful of candidates-all whom are picked specially and tested repeatedly by the Metallic Dragons-became known as heroes throughout The Continent, they were hired by kings, lords, nobles and Generals everywhere to help resolve conflicts and disputes. Even the Dragons called on them for help. What made them special above all other warriors and soldiers was that they were each given a Dragon of their own. Not as pets. But as companions, friends, and even at sometimes confidants. The fact that Dragons and humans could fight together, and trust their lives with each other was-as the human and Dragon elders believed-a show to the great testament of the bonds shared by humans and Dragons for years. They believed this show would deepen the bond further. And for a long time, they were right.

This cycle of helping each other continued for years. The Dragons helped the humans with their troubles, and the humans would help the Dragons by protecting them from Evil and feeding them offerings of livestock. However, the balance was soon disrupted, when a young Dragon named Tenebrae felt that the Dragons were being abused and used by humans. He saw the humans as overlords and enslavers, who used the Dragons for their mysteries and powers, and expected that only a few cattle would repay the debt. Enraged, Tenebrae began to charge human sacrifices for his help. When the people soon agreed-too desperate for help to see the wrong in their actions-Tenebrae knew he could go further. And began demanding gold as well as human sacrifices, which he would devour in front of the people. Tenebrae even began demanding royalty to hand over their Kingdoms and their Crowns.

When the Dragons and the Warriors heard about this injustice, they knew it was time for an intervention. They entered Tenebrae's domain in the Swamps of Aldamora, and confronted him. Warning him to stop his vile actions or they would have to take protective measures and kill Tenebrae. Tenebrae laughed in their faces, but agreed to stop. The Warriors and Metallic Dragons took his word and left without a second thought. They soon learned that was a mistake, when many years later, Tenebrae had attacked Aldamora, as well as the surrounding countries. He led an army of Black Dragons, similar to himself, all of them just as demonic and twisted in their goals and ambitions as their leader. The Warriors and the Dragons knew their refusal to kill a brethren and let him off with a warning instead was a mistake which they had come to solely regret as the realized the consequences. However, Aurum reassured them, telling them it was not the time to dwell on the past, but to look to the present and prepare for the future. He reminded the Warriors and his brethren that this was the reason the Warriors were founded in the first place, and that he, as well as the Warriors, would and must do everything they could to protect the world from Tenebrae's evil designs.

Relieved and in agreement, the Warriors rallied the people and the Dragons to battle. Relaying Aurum's inspiring words to both sides. As the combined forces headed into the battlefield, ready to take on Tenebrae's army. The two armies clashed in many battles. For a long time it seemed the outcome would be matched, until Tenebrae's army suddenly seemed to grow in size and strength. Besting all the humans and Dragons. Many lives were being lost as the battles dragged on, and the morale of the soldiers seemed to lower as the body count rose. Tenebrae took the time between battles to continue to provide more miracles, for greater and more inhumane costs each time.

Aurum knew that both Dragons and humans could loose no more. The war had to end. Aurum decided to confront Tenebrae himself, asking for the other Metallic Dragons to step down. However, the Warriors refused to stand aside as the Metallic Dragons did, and therefore asked to fight beside Aurum. Aurum, though reluctant, agreed to their request. He believed they had the power to fight against the oppressive Tenebrae and his twisted army and win. As Aurum and the Warriors reached Tenebrae, Tenebrae laughed. Calling their cause futile and pathetic. The Warriors became enraged by the insults, but were stopped from attacking Tenebrae by Aurum. The ground shook violently as the two side fought to the death, and in the end, both sides lost. Though Tenebrae was killed and defeated, the Warriors also lay dead in the carnage. Aurum was the only one who walked away from the fight.

After the battle was over, and Tenebrae's army conceited their defeat and begged for Aurum's mercy-which they never got and instead were imprisoned inside of the Black Spire Mountains for eternity-Aurum spoke to both humans and Dragons, hoping to give their hope back. Telling him he would choose new Warriors, just like they had for the many millennia that preceded this one. However, these plans were put to a halt, when the King of Aldamora, King Rego started hunting Dragons, and encouraged his court to do the same. Aurum, confronted to King to find out why he was doing this. This was when Aurum learned Tenebrae's darkest secret, one he took to the grave. Before death, Tenebrae performed a miracle for the King, giving him the son he always wanted. But in return Tenebrae asked for the queen's body as a human sacrifice once the child was born. The King refused the offer, but the queen, Queen Lijad, saw good in the Dragon's intentions and believed that he asked for the Queens life in return for another life.

The Queen happily accepted the offer, against the King's wishes. Eventually the Queen was executed as a sacrifice and the King was left alone with his only son. Tenebrae devoured the Queen in front of the King and his court and quickly left the town to continue his war. The King disgusted by Tenebrae's cruelty and depressed at the loss of his wife, vowed revenge on all Dragon's. The King had his infant son killed, because looking at the child reminded him of his lost wife and Tenebrae's wicked grin as he devoured her. Aurum, touched by the King's story offered to help in any way he couldn't, even if it meant giving up his own life to resurrect the Queen and the King's son. Aurum knew it was risky, but it would mean saving his people as well. The King thought short on this offer and rejected, refusing to see the good in Aurum's deal. Aurum was then ordered to leave before he was killed; Aurum did so, telling the King that if he attacked the Dragon's, he would regret it. The King ignored Aurum's words and continued attacking Dragon's.

Aurum began to rally the dragons not too long after, but not to attack. He was sending the dragons into hiding. Aurum knew that not all humans were evil, but he knew as Rego extended his rule and spread word of his hardships suffered by Tenebrae across The Continent, things would become increasingly unsafe for the Dragon's. Aurum told the Dragon's to hide-by breed-in designate areas that would suit them, while he and the other Metallic Dragons each went to sleep inside of the five holy places within each country on The Continent. Though not before placing five dragon eggs inside of a Mount Pinnacle. They knew from a vision of Aurum's that the people who found these eggs would become the next Dragon Warriors. They hoped that these new Warriors would bring peace and prosperity between humans and dragons once more.

Since then, no one has seen a Dragon or a Dragon Warrior. The tales of those times sank into the past and were forgotten. Few live who still know them, and even now, as King Rego lays dead and buried, his successors carried on his vile wish, to exterminate all Dragon's. Time run's short for Aurum and the Metallic Dragons. The humans encroach closer and closer to pure evil, and pure hate of the Dragon's. They have begun to impose more and more upon the hiding places of the Dragons. Soon it will be impossible for Dragons to remain secret any longer. And once they are discovered, they will all be killed.


	3. Chapter 1: An Odd Request

Chapter 1: An Odd Request

Kanaahn walked through the crowded market place. Vendors sold livestock and goods to many of the villagers. Küla's streets were clogged with people scrambling in and around each other. Each trying to get the best deal on food, clothing and wares, Kanaah-feeling hungry-walked up to the nearest fruit stand and placed a silver coin on the table. He picked up the reddest apple he could see, polished it on his shirt and walked away. Kanaahn took a bite out of the apple, his hand in his pocket as he walked across the crowded street and ducked under a cloth awning. The sun beat down on the street, the only shade was at the base of Mount Pinnacle. Other than the massive rock formation to the north, there were only barren landscapes to the east and west; and an ancient forest to the far south surrounded the village

Kanaahn was a 15 year old boy, he was tall, well built and had long black hair that went straight down to his abdomen. His eyes were small but dark, and he had a brown tattoo on his left shoulder. He wore jet-black pants with a belt and elbow high gloves that are torn several times on his forearms. Kanaahn didn't wear a shirt, and carried a black sword sheath by his side, and in it was a regular sized sword. Kanaahn wore a sand-brown cloth cloak over his pants and use it to substitute for a shirt. He had grown up in the small town of Küla since he was a child. Nothing much had changed since then, most of the town was still made of farmers and merchants. And most of the town was still poor, fighting to eat and stay alive. It upset Kanaahn to think that this was the destiny that everyone who chose to live here had to face, the kids would never know a better opportunity or anything better than what they had now. Most of them would end up bandits, merchants or poor farmers. No choice was better than the previous one.

Kannahn sighed as he took another bite of the apple. 'Every day is the same here,' he thought as the heat sweltered around him 'Especially in the summer. It's always searing hot.' Kanaahn finished his apple as he scanned the streets impatiently. He was supposed to be meeting someone, outside of the Küla Tavern. Kanaah needed a job, and this man said he was willing to pay well for Kanaahn's help. Since he was a child Kanaahn had been working as a man-for-hire, doing odd jobs for money whenever possible. He would usually split the money with his friends, it the only method of staying alive for him. Kanaahn, having no parents from birth, needed to support himself.

Kanaahn sighed again as he leaned against the sandy colored building. Its walls were made of cemented mud and were cracking in areas. The Village Elders said it was "a testament to the Villages long history and longevity." 'Bullshit.' Thought Kanaahn. He stood up and paced around under the minimized shade of the outstretched awning. He didn't have long to meet with the person he needed to. Kanaahn decided that if the person he was supposed to meet didn't show up in ten minutes he'd leave.

As important as this job was, he couldn't keep his friends waiting. Especially if they came back with their own jobs as well. Kanaahn sighed a third time, but was relieved when a hooded figure walked from the crowded street towards the inn. The hooded figure removed his hood as he stepped under the awning. Kanaahn looked at the man "You're Mr. Fugi?" he asked. The man nodded, his pale baldhead reflecting the light from the sun. His long white beard hung down from his wrinkled chin. The old man's deep-set eyes looked at Kanaahn with approval. "Yes…" he said as if deep in thought "You'll do." Kanaahn was confused, but ignored it, assuming he meant perfect for the job.

Mr. Fugi smiled as he stroked his beard "What is your name boy?" he asked inquisitively. Kanaahn answered quickly "Kanaahn," he said "Kanaahn Saatus." The old man chuckled merrily "What a magnificent name," he said smiling, Mr. Fugi scratched his bald head and looked at Kanaahn confusedly "Well, the reason I called you here you see. It's actually a bit of an embarrassing tale actually…you see, I seem to have misplaced my pet cat. She was a nice cat, we've spent many years together, and for some reason the other day she ran off towards Mount Pinnacle. I thought if I waited she would come back, but she hasn't. I'm too old to go into the mountains and find her myself. I heard you're good at tracking. Would it be possible for you to find her?"

Kanaahn was partly disappointed, the way that Mr. Fugi talked about this mission the other day made it seem like it was some big adventure. The truth is that it was a wild goose chase for a cat. Kanaahn sighed and looked at Mr. Fugi "Alright," he said "Whereabouts did she run off? What part of the city was she in?" Mr. Fugi bowed as Kanaahn accepted his offer "She was in the Northen Market, just a few blocks from here." Said Mr. Fugi pointing up the road. Kanaahn nodded "Alright," he said as he wiped the sweat from his brow "I'll return as soon as I can." Mr. Fugi bowed once more as Kanaahn walked back out from beneath the awning "I can never repay you for your kindness." Said the old man. Kanaahn paused as he thought, part of him was still glad that he could make someone happy, even if this was just a way of making ends meet to him, to Mr. Fugi and his clients, this was something meaningful to them.

Kanaahn kept walking down the street, through the crowds. "How fortunate that the cat disappeared towards the Northern Markets," he said "That's exactly where I have to meet the others." Kanaahn continued to squeeze through the crowd. His long black hair swayed slightly as he spun between the passers by. Kanaahn finally reached the crossroads. For once the crowded streets were empty. The buildings had changed slightly from the ones down the street as well. Many were boarded up or crumbling, the cloth awnings that stuck out in front of the doors had collapsed or were non-existent. Kanaahn stopped in the middle of the crossing streets, he looked around, scanning the surrounding streets.

"Where the hell are they?" he asked himself quietly, his hand on his sword hilt "I worry about not being late, and meanwhile _they_ don't even bother to show up themselves." Kanaahn sighed and looked around again; this time however, he noticed a small group of three people walking towards him. Agitated and relieved, Kanaahn sighed and ran up to them, as he reached them the group waved in greeting. They all were about Kanaahn's age and height; there was one girl and two guys. One guy was dark and brooding, and air of darkness seemed to follow him. The other seemed quiet and in his own world, disconnected from everyone and everything else, he wore a brown leather vest without sleeves, it was wide open. He had no shirt beneath and bandages around his waist. Blue tattoos encircled his shoulders and chest, his long black hair was messy and blew in the gentle breeze, he his brown eyes seemed to give hope and support. A bow and quiver full of arrows was slung across his back. The girl seemed cheerful, a smile that never seemed to fade shone brightly on her face. Her light blue eyes reflected the hard sunlight like a blue ocean, and her blonde hair shone gold in the sunlight, she wore a red sleeveless shirt that covered her breasts. As well as red baggy pants that tightened at the ankles and brown leather sandles, and a small satchel hung over her shoulder.

Kanaahn looked scrutinizing at each of them, the boy who seemed out of it snapped back into reality and backed off from Kanaahn. The brooding boy simply stared back, unmoved, while the girl stared back at Kanaahn, hard. The way a mother would look at a child while scolding them. "What the hell you guys," said Kanaahn moodily "You tell me not to be late. And I rush my ass off to get here on time. And you guys haven't even showed up! What kind of irony is that! It's hypocrisy!" The girl who was glaring back at Kanaahn put her hands on her hips, furthering her mother like appearance. "Don't you dare yell at us, Kanaahn!" she shouted in return "You're almost always late. The one time you're not and you rub it in. We were late because we were trying to find jobs for _you_ to keep _you_ eating. So if you think about it, it's because of you we're late. So don't take it out on us."

Kanaahn backed up a little as the girl pointed at him. Prodding his chest with her index finger. Kanaahn sighed and turned around "If you say so, Arial," he said while walking back towards the intersection "  
Did you find anything at least?" Arial flushed pink and smiled sheepishly "Um…see," she started "Well…no…no we didn't. Did you?" Kanaahn gave a soft laugh and a genuine smile "I did actually," he said "It's a humbling job…but the pay is decent." The dark looking boy raised his head; his eyes were half closed as if to show his disinterest in the world around him. He had dark messy hair that covered his right eye, and the only other visible eye seemed to glare at everything he looked at. His pale skin seemed untouched by the sweltering heat and burning sun. The boy wore black pants, with heavy black boots. He had a glove on his left hand, and a long sword across his waist. He stared at Kanaahn and Arial "So," he said coldly "What exactly does it involve us doing?"

Kanaahn scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly at the boy "Well, um…" he started "You see, Drakhart…we need to find a cat. See this man, old man Fugi, his cat ran away and up Mount Pinnacle and he wants us to get her back." The dark looking boy scowled as Kanaahn described the job "It sounds like child's play if you ask me." Said Drakhart darkly "It's pathetic. Tell this old man that we refuse." Arial turned around and smacked Drakhart over the head "Oh shut up, Drakhart." She said in a maternal sense. Drakhart simply shrugged off the scolding and turned back to Kanaahn, who in turn gritted his teeth and challenged Drakhart back. "Well then we'll just keep the pay for ourselves," said Kanaahn "How does that sound?"

Drakhart thought for a second and looked at his friend plainly and asked "How much is the pay?" Kanaahn shrugged figuratively "Around fifty gold pieces," he said, "That should keep us fed for a few days." Drakhart paused and thought, in the end he sighed "Alright," he said in agreement "I'll do it, but only for the money." The second boy who seemed to keep zoning out laughed "Isn't that why we're all doing this though?" he asked rhetorically. Everyone laughed with him, even Drakhart, who managed a meek chuckle. It was true, life was hard in Küla, and things cost more than people could afford, money was important to have. Getting it was hard, but worth it if you could. Kanaahn smiled "True enough Arkas." he said.

Arial turned and looked towards the massive mountain that stood looming over the city, even though it was far away, its sheer size made it seem closer. Arial looked back at Kanaahn and the others "Alright then," she said pensively "Let's get going then." Kanaahn raised his hand to stop her "Uh, we're forgetting someone," he said "Unless you've forgotten someone…" Kanaahn ended his sentence in an undertone, quietly alluding to whom he was talking about. Arial stopped and thought for second, and then raised her head as she realized "Oh!" she said in realization "I almost forgot Shooter!"

Suddenly, a voice shouted out "Right here and ready!" Kanaahn and the others wheeled around and looked around for where the voice came from, until Drakhart pointed out a darkened figure on top of a nearby building. The figures arms were crossed, and he stood with an air of overconfidence and pride. Kanaahn put his hand to his forehead to get a better view and smile, "You bastard you," he said in a joking tone, smiling and laughing as he recognized the voice. The figure jumped down from the building, as he landed his face and features came into view. The figure was a boy, the same age as Kanaahn and the others, he was slightly shorter than Kanaahn and was considerably thinner than him as well. The boy's eyes were a hazel color and seemed to warm to the look, his hair was blonde and was pulled back into a ponytail that was slung over his shoulder. He wore a white T-shirt and a heavy, black trench coat over that. He had black pants and black boots, around his neck was a leather cord with a claw for a pendant.

"No need to cry and worry," he said smiling cockily "Shooter is here. Yes that's right, it's me, God's gift to women. No, no, no need to applaud and cheer my name, please. Control yourselves." Arial sighed as Shooter paused as if expecting fan girls to come screaming out of a nearby alleyway. She walked up behind Shooter and smacked him across the head, "Idiot," she sighed "First of all you're late! Secondly, get over yourself!" Shooter rubbed the back of his head in pain "Okay that hurt..," he said in pain. Arial glared out of the corner of her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out "Good." She said plainly "Maybe next time you wont be late!" Kanaahn sighed "Arial I think you're over doing it again." He told her trying to be reasonable. Arial glared at him too "You want some too?" she asked angrily. Kanaahn backed up and stammered "Uh..um, n-no, I'm okay. Really. Forget I said anything okay?" he said trying to calm her down, once he was out of hitting range he turned to the others with a serious look "Now that we're all here, are we ready to go?"

Everyone nodded simultaneously, Kanaahn raised his hand and closed it "Good," he said putting his hand to his hilt of his sword "Let's go. We should make it to the cave in an hour if we leave now and climb the path non-stop." Shooter groaned in protest "I don't see why we need to rush," he complained "You always work us like dogs whenever you find us a job. For once can't you lighten up?" Drakhart scoffed as they walked "You complain too much Shooter," he said plainly "You need to get stronger morally, I honestly don't see why we give you a big a share as we do when you do practically nothing except complain each mission. Besides you end up blowing all your money on knives, at least the rest of us have the common sense to buy a decent meal first. If you as me you're greedy and weak minded, you can't resist money, or spending it for that matter."

Arkas looked over at Drakhart "Oh please Drakhart," he argued, "Like you're any better. You're not perfect either. So stop putting everyone else down. If _you_ ask _me_ I think you're overconfident in yourself, and you constantly belittle everyone else like you're so great. You're human, not divine." Drakhart glared hard at Arkas "I liked it better when you kept your mouth shut." He said coldly, spitting poison, shrugging off Arkas's previous comment. Drakhart walked ahead of the group, still within eyesight, but far out of earshot. Arial looked at Arkas "I've never seen you talk to Drakhart like that," she said shocked "Actually I've never seen you talk to _anyone_ like that…"

Arkas smiled embarrassedly "Well," he started "I guess I just couldn't take how he was acting anymore. And to be honest he's been getting worse lately. Like something is bugging him." Kanaahn looked up ahead at Drakhart, who was walking with his hands in his pockets. Arkas was right though, something about Drakhart had changed lately, and drastically. He carried himself differently, and seemed like a completely different person. Kanaahn figured he would life the darkened mood by offering a little challenge, he broke out in a sly smile and darted forward, yelling back to his friends "Race you to the mountain and up the trail to the cave! Last one there gets their pay share cut!" At that everyone dashed after Kanaahn, even Drakhart in his darkened mood sprinted to get to the mountain first, though his motivation was money, it lightened the mood he set on the group before hand.

Kanaahn was panting hard, out of breath as he and his friends reached the end of the mountain trail. He doubled over, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. The others did the same. Kanaahn laughed and smiled between breaths "You…you know…that was pretty fun," he said gasping for air between words "We should…we should do that more often." Arial smiled "To-totally," she agreed, "That…that was actually a pretty good run I had...I had there." As the group caught their breath they all laughed, even Drakhart laughed, and a full-hearted laugh too. Kanaahn straightened up and looked at the cave entrance "Well," he said seriously "We should probably split up, and go in separate directions to find this cat."

Shooter looked at Kanaahn "Did the client say what his cat looked like?" he asked inquiringly "We'll need more than just a species." Kanaahn nodded "Yeah, he did," he said as he entered the cave "He said orange tabby. Answers to the name Mao." Kanaahn started to walk deeper into the cave as Arial shouted after him "Where are you going?" Kanaahn smiled as he kept walking "For a walk," he said sarcastically "I'm going over this way to look for the cat. I told you we were splitting up." He could hear Arial start to argue but her voice faded out as he left hearing distance. Kanaahn kept walking alone, looking at the ground for paw prints from the cat. He couldn't see any, however there was nothing. Kanaahn couldn't turn back though, he had a feeling that there was something at the end of this tunnel he chose, and he couldn't give up until he saw what that was. He pushed on, feeling the walls blindly in the dark.

Kanaahn walked for what seemed like half an hour, and for all he knew it might have been. He felt the floor for paw prints, but instead of feeling the expected footprints or flat cave floor he felt what seemed like thick claw marks on the ground. Kanaahn ignored it though, assuming it was just erosion from water that dripped from the stalagmites. He pushed deeper into the caves, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dark. He suddenly paused as he realized, he wasn't adapting to the darkness, it was getting brighter. There was something at the other end of the tunnel giving off light. Kanaahn quickly felt the walls of the cave, making sure of his direction and ran off towards the light. After a few minutes of running, stopping ever few seconds to check his bearings, he reached the end of the tunnel. He could see a chamber up ahead. He stopped as he exited the tunnel; a flash of light greeted him. The chamber he found himself in was massive.

The ceiling was high and here was a hole in the center that let in a soft white light from outside. Jewels such as rubies, emeralds, sapphires, diamonds and much more lined the walls at intervals. Stone steps led down onto a sunken floor made of polished marble and sandstone that was inlayed in an intricate and mysterious insignia. In the center of the room and the white light was a stone altar, and on top of the altar rested strange looking rocks. Each of them a different color, they seemed smooth, polished and ovular. Kanaahn gasped in amazement, he had been travelling these caves since he was a child, and he had never seen this chamber before. "What is this place?" he asked in amazement.


	4. Chapter 2: Kanaahn's Discovery

Chapter 2: Kanaahn's Discovery

Kanaahn spun around, taking in all aspects of the ornately crafted room. "What is this place?" he asked in amazement. He walked down the stone steps and on to the polished marble floor; he knelt down and put his hand to it. It was smooth and even though it was inlaid with sandstone it was as if both stones were one. No seams could be felt between the multiple stone slabs. They were placed into a mysterious and awe-inspiring insignia, which resembled a dragon wrapped around a sword. Kanaahn had never seen this insignia before, but he knew it had to mean something important, because dragons were talked about only in legends and lore. "This place must be old. And extremely important to be decorated this well," said Kanaahn as he scanned the jewel studded walls "I wonder why it's here…"

Kanaahn stopped and looked towards the center of the room, at the massive altar that was composed of slabs of white and black marble. There were, what looked like, five extremely polished and ovular stones. Each of them a different color, Kanaahn scanned the stones "Green, black, blue, red and white." He said naming off the colors in order "Could they be gemstones? I wonder if they're worth anything." Kanaahn walked towards the altar, he figured he could get them appraised and sell them if they were valuable. Or at least keep them as a memento to show the others, however he stopped as a thought crossed his mind. If someone had gone to all this trouble to hide and enshrine these stones here for safe keeping, then they were not only valuable, but they belonged to someone as well. Then again, no one ever came up to this cave or went near Mount Pinnacle, and no one in Küla owned anything these valuable, and probably couldn't afford this kind of enshrinement. Meaning that whoever owned these stones was probably long gone and dead.

Kanaahn was torn between these two choices, "Should I take them?" he asked himself pensively "Or leave them?" Kanaahn stood there, frozen in thought for a good ten minutes before finally coming to a decision. "I'll take them." He said decisively "I'll show them to the others and get them appraised. But, if in the chance that anyone does own these and recognizes them, I'll return them. Maybe I'll even get a reward for returning them. Something that look as valuable as these are bound to be worth a fortune. And if the person who owns these could afford to cover the walls in thousands of gemstones, cover the floor in an ornate design made of sandstone and marble, and create a white and black marble altar to place these stones on. They would no doubt give a substantial reward." Kanaahn spoke as he walked towards the altar, rationalizing and reasoning with himself, giving himself justifications for his actions.

Kanaahn's gut told him it was stealing, his mind was telling him to take them, but what really pushed him on was the feeling in his heart. Something in his heart told him that this was something he needed to do, and Kanaahn figured if his mind and heart were saying yes, it was two against one, and his gut feeling lost. As he reached the altar he paused, looking at the stones. He took off his cloak and laid it on the ground. He then turned towards the altar and held his breath as he reached out for the first stone. The green one, for some reason that one drew him in first, as he picked him up Kanaahn felt something click into place somewhere in his mind. He felt as if he had connected with someone just like him, as if he was meeting a long lost friend for the first time in forever. In an almost trance like state, he carefully placed the stone down onto the cloth. As soon as it left his fingertips the connection that he felt while holding it was gone. Kanaahn couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine, something about these stones was definitely different.

Kanaahn turned around to pick up the next one, the blue one. As he held it in his hands he felt a sudden sense of justice inside of him, he had the urge to put the stone back, or at least find its owner. He also felt a sudden burst of overconfidence and vanity, stopping for a second to check his reflection in the floor before placing down the stone on the cloak. Again, the feeling left his as the stone left his hands, his feelings returning to his regular composure. Kanaahn couldn't help but feel a rush every time he picked up the stones; it was like a shot of adrenaline and power coursing through his body, he seemed to connect with each stone-however Kanaahn was in full agreement that the green stone seemed to connect with his feelings and composure the best-on a spiritual and mental level. Even though he knew they were inanimate objects, and they had no thoughts. Something about them was magical. He was sure of it.

Kanaahn returned to the altar, this time picking up the red stone. Warmth seemed to course through his body as he did. Greed seemed to fill him as well; covetous thoughts filled his mind, and poisoned his good nature. 'Maybe I could keep the stones for myself. I could get them appraised secretly, I could sell them if they're valuable and keep the money for myself. The others don't need to know, and whoever owns these wont need to know either." Thought Kanaahn maliciously "And even if they're worth nothing, people in town wont have to know that. I could sell the stones off at the market for a good price and make a fortune." Kanaahn's subconscious, which had remained untouched by the sudden connection with the stone tried to force its way into Kanaahn's cunning and greedy thoughts. Keeping him on task and focused. Kanaahn quickly and carefully put down the red stone. He had never cheated anyone in his life, nor had he thought about it, but holding this stone in his hand had made him almost as greedy as Shooter during pay splits.

Kanaahn turned around; he looked at the marble altar. Two stones were left, the black and the white one. Both of them contrasted with not only each other but with the altar itself as well. The black and white marble seemed spotted by the black and white stones. Kanaahn went to pick up the black one, but paused. Something churned in his stomach, like he was about ready to vomit and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He backed up a bit and then turned to the white stone. As he pulled away from the black stone he felt the nausea and foreboding feelings stop. Kanaahn moved to the white stone, as he picked it up he felt a chill run through his body, almost like a cold breeze had just blew through the hall. He also felt a sudden burst of knowledge and intelligence flow into him. And for a brief second, he felt like he was the smartest person in the world. Knowledge of things from his past, and from history seemed to suddenly become known to him. Things he didn't even think possible and for a brief second, Kanaahn felt as if the stone was trying to give him a specific knowledge. Kanaahn couldn't help but feel like there was something living inside of this stone. As he placed the stone down he lost the connection with it, all the knowledge that had poured into him had suddenly dispersed, and like water running down a river, disappeared and was forgotten.

Kanaahn turned around to grab the last stone. His stomach lurched again, he realized which one was last. The black stone, the one that filled him with dread and death, it made his knees weak and made him want to throw up. Kanaahn was wondering if this one was most valuable, it was black and polished like glass and seemed something similar to onyx, and he had come to a conclusion that each stone was enchanted by some sort of magic as to prevent them from being stolen, which would explain why the black stone made him feel the worst. It was charmed with the worst spell because it was most valuable. The logic made sense to him. Kanaahn clenched his jaw as he picked up the black stone. Instantly, feelings of morose, death, decay, malice, wickedness, darkness and pure evil rushed into him. It was so strong he couldn't hold it off, he felt like he was going to go mad, he could feel a certain dark power course through him. Kanaahn had the urge to smash the stones, but for no apparent reason. The force of the black stone was so strong, yet so familiar. Kanaahn suddenly realized why, these feelings, they were the same feelings that emanated from Drakhart, the feelings that comprised his aura and being. For a second, it was like a second Drakhart was there with him, standing next to him, or even, becoming part of him. Kanaahn fought this maddening, sickening feeling with everything he could, he placed the stone on the cloth and collapsed. Gasping for air, he lay there, sprawled out on the marble ground. Staring wide-eyed at the high stone ceiling.

"What-what was that?" he asked himself panting, afraid of what had just happened "That was horrible. It was terrifying." Kanaahn shivered as he sat up, he never wanted to touch that stone again. It was just too much. Something about the spell that was cast on it gave him a bad feeling, like the stone its self was going to bring nothing but bad into Kanaahn's life. Kanaahn quickly bundled up the stones, carefully making sure not to break or scratch them. He then tied off the end of the cloak turning it into a make shift sack. As he gently placed the carrying sack over his shoulder the ground rumbled and shook violently. There was a crumbling echoing from somewhere in the mountain. Kanaahn knew what was going on, the cave was collapsing. "Shit!" he swore as he started to run, he was surprised to see that stones, despite being the size of a cantaloupe, were actually really light. In fact they seemed to be hollow even.

Kanaahn wanted to stop and open the makeshift sack to examine the stones further, but he didn't have the time. He had to get out of the cave first. Kanaahn bolted faster as the cave rumbled again, shaking more violently, he jumped and almost fell as a chunk of rock landed a few inches from his left. He kept going, running as fast as he could. Through the dark cave, without a light, not bothering to feel for his bearings, Kanaahn needed to get out. He picked up speed as he faintly heard Arial screaming for her life in the distance. Before he knew it he burst from the mouth of the cave. The light pouring into his face, he skidded to a halt. Just as he stopped the cave collapse, and the entrance was blocked. Kanaahn and the others coughed as the dust flowed around them, slowly settling as the breeze blew it away. Kanaahn sat down and massaged his shoulder, even though the weight of the stones was lighter than expected, they were still somewhat heavy.

Arial glared over at Kanaahn "What the hell did you do?" she asked furiously "You could've killed us!" Kanaahn raised his hands defensively "What do you mean me?" he asked offended "Why do you automatically assume it was me?" Arial walked over to him and smacked him across the head "Because it's almost always you!" she yelled "You and your stupid curiosity!" Kanaahn writhed in pain from the smack, Arial eyed the sack angrily "And on top of that," she continued "You come running out of the deepest reaches of the cave, from God knows where with your cloak over your shoulder carrying something that I presume is valuable. Which reminds me, put a shirt on for once in your life! I'm tired of having to stare at your half naked body. We get it. You have abs and are well built. You don't have to prove anything to us. Please."

Kanaahn, who had finally recovered from the pain laughed, "Firstly, you just admitted that you enjoying staring at my body," he started in an arguing yet light hearted tone "Secondly, I'm going to take a 'Shooter approach' on that issue for a brief second by saying that the reason I don't wear a shirt is because, as Shooter says often, 'to not deprive the women of what they want. And what they want is a sexy and muscular man.' Thirdly, just for that smack on the head I'm not telling you what's in the sack." Arkas laughed at Kanaahn's response, Arial was lost for words and just glared hard at Kanaahn, where as Drakhart simply ignored the argument and looked around. "Speaking of the overconfident little-" Drakhart was cut off as Arial shot him a glare as well. Drakhard rolled his eyes and sighed "Speaking of _Shooter_," he said with distaste "Where is he anyway? I didn't see him actually come out of that cave." Arial's eyes widened with fear of what could've happened, Arkas suddenly appeared worried as well. Kanaahn paused and looked at the caved in rocks. A yawn and a rustle instantly broke the tension as Shooter-who had been lying behind a nearby rock-stood up and stretched, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Shooter looked around at his now searing mad friends, he paused as he saw the anger in their eyes "Good morning," he yawned "I was just uh…well taking a little, well earned break from the job. Oh! And I found the cat!" Shooter bent down and picked up a sleeping cat, she seemed to match the description given and was purring quietly as she slept beside where Shooter had just been lying. Arial went to throw herself at him but was held back as Kanaahn wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, holding her back from killing the boy. Kanaahn lifted Arial off the ground, his arms still around her waist, as she flailed around, her arms and legs swinging wildly in midair. She fumed with rage and shouted, "Let me go! I want to kill him!" Shooter backed up a little as Arkas walked towards him "You lazy jackass!" he shouted, "You sit out here and sleep while we're all in there risking out lives trying to find the cat-" Shooter raised his hand and cut him off "Actually if I may point out I'm the one that found the cat. So technically I did something thank you very much."

Arial exploded, she suddenly became too much for Kanaahn to handle as she broke from his grasp, sending him toppling to the ground. Arial charged at Shooter, and launched herself violently at him as she shouted "YOU MORON!" Arkas jumped out of the way, just barely managing to get out of the Arial's violent attack. Arial was now on top of Shooters chest, her hands tightly grabbing his collar as she repeatedly lifted his head and shoulders by it and violently slamming it back down onto the hard stone ground. "THAT'S. NOT. THE. POINT!" she shouted between fits of rage "YOU. COULD'VE. AT LEAST. COME. TO. GET. US!" Arial stopped slamming Shooter against the ground and pulled his face close to hers, so that her angry blue eyes met his fearful hazel ones. "You could've at least come to get us before the cave collapsed." She hissed angrily "INSTEAD YOU LEFT US TO DIE!" Shooter kept the same scared expression the whole time as Arial yelled at his face. Kanaahn finally managed to get back up and ran over to Arial. "That's enough!" he said firmly grabbing her around the waist again and picking her up.

This time he placed her behind him, where Arkas and Drakhart each grabbed one of her arms and held her back. Arial was still suspended in the air as the two boys held her arms in place. She wildly kicked her legs, trying to touch the ground with her feet, in order to gain some traction in which to throw the boys off balance and throw herself once more at Shooter. But the boys wouldn't let her get a break. Kanaahn turned back to Shooter and helped him up. He looked at him seriously, not releasing his hand once Shooter was up "Arial," he said looking back at her scornfully "Thought overact as she did, is right. We're glad you found the cat. But you could've at least come in to get us." Shooter lowered his head somewhat ashamed, "Sorry…" he said quietly. Kanaahn sighed and turned towards his makeshift sack, "We'll talk about this later, for now lets just get the cat back to Fugi." He said picked up his sack with the stones.

Arial, who had finally calmed down to her normal composure looked at Kanaahn and the sack curiously, Kanaahn gave a small smile as he noticed this "Staring at my body again Arial?" he asked jokingly. Arial blushed but managed to keep her cool "No!" she said defensively "I was just wondering…what exactly _is_ in that sack you have there." Kanaahn kept walking but smiled "It's a secret," he said laughed, Arial got ready to argue back but he laughed again "Don't worry, I'll tell you all later. Once we return the cat, we'll head home, freshen up and we'll all meet at Arial's. I'll show you all there okay?" Everyone looked at each other, then to the sack, and then to Kanaahn, they all nodded, curious as to what was in that sack that was so important. Kanaahn looked back as the others started to fall behind "Come on!" he shouted "Let's get going! We can't be late! And someone grab the cat before we leave him there!"

Kanaahn and the others reached the market street again. The sun had gone down towards the horizon and was going to set soon. As they entered the now empty market street a robed man walked up to them smiling. It was Mr. Fugi, Kanaahn watched as the old man took the cat from Arkas's hands he smiled and shook Shooter's hand smiling widely. "Thank you, thank you all so much," he said smiling "You found my cat. Thank you. Here's your pay." The old man handed a sack of gold over to Shooter, who went to pocket it until Kanaahn snatched it from his grip. "I'll hold on to it." He said eyeing Shooter carefully. The old man placed his cat in the crook of his arm and turned to walk away. Kanaahn turned to Arial and the others confused "Well that was certainly fast," he said "But at least we got paid." Kanaahn weighed the bag of money in his hand, "And by the feel of it, we got paid well." He smiled as he pocketed the money. He shifted the sack and turned towards a nearby alley that he started to walk down, Arial called after him "Where are you going?" she asked. Kanaahn waved over his shoulder "Home," he called back "To freshen up a little."

Arial's eyes seemed to darken a little as she frowned, she sighed and called back "We're still meeting at my place later right?" she asked again, standing on her toes as if to help her project her voice. Kanaahn called back faintly "Yup! Don't be late this time!" And with that, he was gone and out of sight. Arial sighed and turned in the opposite direction of Kanaahn's path, "That boy I swear…I worry about him sometimes." She said quietly "Well I'm heading home too. See you all later. Bye." With that, everyone else dispersed, going in different directions, towards different streets and down different alleys towards their homes. All of them eager and waiting to see what Kanaahn had in that sack of his.


	5. Chapter 3: The New Warriors

Chapter 3: The New Warriors

Kanaahn stopped as he reached a darker part of town. It seemed to blend in with the sunset and impending darkness of the night that crept closer. He gently placed the sack down against a nearby barrel. His face suddenly grew morose and mournful. The scenery around Kanaahn was different than the market. Each building was run down and broken in some way; some were only a small base and a line of bricks that showed the outline of where the building and its walls once stood. Others were missing entire floors; parts of rooms, doorways and some were just non-existent. Kanaahn walked up to the closest building, it was almost completely gone except for part of a stone archway, about the height of Kanaahn, that was obviously once a doorway. Kanaahn place his hand on the broken piece of building, sighing he sat down in the archway and fell onto his back staring at the crimson red sky. He lay there for about 20 minutes, just staring at the darkening sky, lost deep in thought.

Finally Kanaahn stood up, still somber and serious, he walked towards the back of the almost empty lot. There were two large slabs of what used to be a roof. They were made of sand and mud cement like the rest of the buildings in Küla and had small engravings in them. Kanaahn sighed as he placed his hand on one. He knelt down and touched the inscriptions with his finger, running his finger through the letters as if carving them out for the first time. He smiled as his hands touched the letters, the messages that were carved into the two slabs read "Mom" and "Dad." Kanaahn sat infront of the two graves, staring at them, disconnected from the rest of the world. There he sat for a long time, until the last light had finally left the sky. Darkness had now enveloped Kanaahn and the town, lights from the inhabited part of town flickered on in the houses. Kanaahn stood up and looked towards the sky, realizing for the first time that it was dark. As he walked over to the sack to pick it up and put it over his shoulder he paused, briefly, and turned around, giving one last look at the house that was once his, and the parents that brought him in to the world, but left him shortly afterwards.

Kanaahn gently placed the sack over his shoulder; he gave a small shake as the cool Küla wrapped around his exposed upper body. He shook it off and kept walking, he needed to get to Arial's house before the others, thinking of that he smiled. "After ripping on them for being late today," he said quietly "They'd kill me if I'm late now. Especially Arial, she'll flip." Kanaahn walked between houses and down alleys and empty streets, winding around a rat maze that was the village. He passed empty market stalls and rolled up awnings, he walked for an hour until he finally reached the other end of town. Here the houses were made of sanded and refined stone, some even made of limestone. They were much larger than the other houses in Küla and were draped in perfectly maintained awnings, gardens bloomed in the yards and wines clung to the walls. Colorful stones and tiles were laid around doorways and steps outlining them, adding to the well kept effect. Kanaahn was in the better part of town, where the people who had the most, or at least a decent amount of money lived.

Kanaahn walked down the street until he reached a large blue house, with a fountain in the front of it. The path was paved with blue stones and the door was a solid wood. Kanaahn walked up to the door and hung a left into the yard. There was an open window with drapes blowing in the soft breeze, the shutters were thrown wide open and a light could be seen through the opening. A trellis with vines stood at the base of the window and reached right up to the windowsill. Kanaahn reached the trellis; he grasped the sack tightly in one hand as he started to climb. Using his feet and free hand to climb up, after a few minutes he finally reached the opening of the window. He clambered in-noticing the room was empty-and placed the sack down in front of the window, then walked over to a nearby wall and leaned on it.

Kanaahn scanned the room and smiled, "Arial hasn't changed in years," he said with a small chuckle "Her room still looks the same as it did while we were growing up." Kanaahn walked over to large dresser, on it was a drawing made of crayon; it was of Kanaahn, Arial and the others. "Arial drew this shortly after Shooter joined us…" he said quietly smiling. He then turned to a nearby desk, with a mirror behind it and a small bench at which to sit at. A stuffed dragon toy, that was hand sewn from old fabric, sat on the desk against the mirror. Kanaahn gave another laugh "I remember when she sewed this herself…her dog broke the one her mom gave her, so she made a new one to replace it." Kanaahn walked over to the bed and sat down at the end of it. Just like he had for years growing up in this house. Kanaahn jumped as the door swung open with a scream, there stood Arial, she seemed half scared half mad.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" she asked Kanaahn not moving from the doorway "How did you get in?" Kanaahn laughed "I came because we all have to meet here remember?" he asked rhetorically "And I got in the way I have been for thirteen years. Through the window." Arial put her hand to her chest and exhaled deeply "Well stop doing that!" she said as she started to calm herself "You scare me when you do that. And it's kind of creepy." Kanaahn laughed "Says the one who just admitted she stares at my shirtless body," Kanaah said as Arial flushed pink, Kanaahn stopped her as she went to protest "Don't worry I'm kidding, relax. Where are the others?" Arial shrugged in response but paused as she heard voices outside in the street, she rolled her eyes as she recognized Shooter's voice and overconfident tone. "That'll be them," she said "I'll go let them in. Wait here. And don't go snooping around my room while I'm gone." Kanaahn put his hand on his heart and smiled "Promise." He said sarcastically. As he sat back down on the bed he looked over at the sack, he could've sworn he just saw it move, but he shrugged it off as Arial came back with everyone else.

Kanaahn stood up as everyone poured into the room, pulling up a stool or sitting on the floor or bed. Every day for ten years they met like this after a mission and divided the pay, but for some reason today seemed more important than before. Arkas looked over to the sack and then to Kanaahn "So what's in the sack?" he asked instantly. Kanaahn raised his hand as everyone started asking him to open it, they quieted down as he spoke "First we're going to divide the pay, then we're going to open the sack. Alright?" Everyone nodded eagerly as Kanaahn pulled out the money pouch that Mr. Fugi had given to him. As he opened the cord that held it closed and dumped the gold onto his hand he stared wide-eyed at the money. "This...this has to be at least a hundred gold pieces," he said in amazement "We've never made this much before on a job. He must've really been happy about getting his cat back." Arial, Arkas and the others all stared at the coins that clinked in Kanaahn's hand, "This is great!" shouted Shooter "I can finally afford that new knife that I saw on the black market! And maybe even a new overcoat with more pockets to hide all my-"

Kanaahn cut him off with a stern look, "Hold it." He said seriously "You're not getting any Shooter. I've decided to cut your pay today. You did nothing to help us today, regardless of finding the cat or not, you decided to fall asleep on the job. You should've come told us you found the cat before hand, and then none of us would've had to risk our lives to escape a collapsing cave." Shooter looked at Kanaahn with disbelief "Come on," he asked in a tone that bordered begging, "Please? I need this money." Kanaahn sighed and scratched his forehead "I'm sorry," he said "No. You need this money like an addict needs drugs. You spend all your money on the black market buying knives and weaponry. You barely feed yourself, and you can't afford a shower at the bathhouse either so you look like a shaggy breadstick. Even if I give you this money, you wont use it responsibly. So, in order to teach you a lesson, I'm not going to let you have your share." Shooter scrambled for words as Kanaahn divided the pay and handed it out. Every one of them pocketed the money instantly, and Kanaahn tied up the pouch, the remaining coins from Shooters share of the money jingled as Kanaahn tossed them to Arial for safekeeping. "What'll happen to my share?" asked Shooter curiously. Kanaahn stood up and grabbed the sack as he brought it back and placed it on the bed to he looked at Shooter "It's going into the group cache," he said untying the makeshift sack "There it'll be safe."

Shooter slumped onto the bed as the sack fell apart into a cloak again. Lying in the middle of the bed, where the five mysterious stones that Kanaahn took from the altar in the cave. Everyone gasped in wonder and amazement as they saw what Kanaahn had to show them. "I found these in the cave, they were in a room filled with-" Kanaahn paused as he thought of a way to describe the room "Well it's hard to describe. But it was studded with precious gems and the floor was made of polished marble. One things for sure, they're valuable." Shooter was the first to reach for one but Arial slapped his hand away "Let him finish!" she said sternly, Shooter backed up and slouched again, trying to pity the others into feeling bad for him, to no avail. Kanaahn waited for Shooter to calm down and continued again "Just because they're valuable however, doesn't mean go ahead and sell them or get them appraised. This is our little secret, I found these things and risked my life to get them, but I want to give one to each of you. Similar to a gift between friends, besides I feel that something about each of these stones…matches something about each of us. Weird huh?"

Everyone looked at Kanaahn as he started to go distant, remembering the events in which he took the stones from the altar, connecting-in some way or another-to each stone. Kanaahn zoned back in and looked at his friends, he picked up the green stone; again he felt his mind click into place and the deep connection with the stone started again. He felt at peace, he felt as if for his entire life he was searching for the other half of his mind, his soul even, and now he had just found it. What about these stones made him feel this way? It was a mystery indeed, a mystery he intended to find out. Kanaahn looked at the others, the cantaloupe-sized stone under his arm "Go ahead," he said casually "Pick one, each of you. And yes, even you too Shooter." Shooter beamed as he dived for the black stone, but Drakhart-who scowled at him-took it before Shooter at a chance. He then went for his next choice, the red stone. Arial smiled as she picked up the white stone. Arkas, who waited last to choose, picked the blue stone, smiling happily as he did "This was the one I wanted too." He said contently.

Kanaahn turned back towards the window "So," he said as he put one foot on the windowsill "I guess it's meeting adjourned then. Oh and Shooter! Don't you dare sell that stone!" Shooter rolled his eyes as he, Arkas and Drakhart walked towards the door "Yeah, yeah," he said "We'll see." Kanaahn waved over his shoulder as he got ready to jump "I meant it!" he shouted as he vaulted from the window sill and quickly landed on the ground, his sword shifted slightly as he landed. Kanaahn walked off down the street, Arial ran to the window shouting after him "Where are you going?" she asked, "Dinner's almost ready!" Kanaahn laughed as he walked out of sight, his last words to her were "I'll be back soon, don't worry!" Arial sighed as she walked to her bed and lied down, she rolled onto her side and looked at the stone that was sitting on the bed. She touched it with her hand, she felt a cool yet calming chill run through her, and she felt calm and at peace.

Arial sighed, "He always runs off before dinner," she said nostalgically "Ever since he came to live here when he was a child…after…" Arial held the stone in both hands, she brought it close to her chest, like it was a child. She could feel the smooth, cold surface against her warm, beating heart. Something about the stone's touch gave her a sense of warmth and friendship, it made her feel whole and complete. She smiled, for no apparent reason at all, and sat up as she heard a knock at her door.

She walked to her bedroom door, and opened it a crack, she jumped back in shock as she saw who it was. "Shooter?" she asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you left." Shooter smiled sheepishly and gave a forced laugh "Well, um, see…" he started, "I was knd of wondering…well…could you, maybe if it's not too much trouble…give me some food?" Arial rolled her eyes and sat back on her bed "No." she said simply "Kanaahn's orders. Sorry." Shooter dropped to his knees and begged, "Please, please, please!" he asked desperately "I'm so hungry! I haven't eaten in days!" Arial waved her hand dismissively "That's your fault," she said "Not mine. Why can't you just go home and ask your parents for food?" Shooter paused for a second, he smiled sheepishly again and scratched the back of his head "Well, see…" he started "They're on vacation, and I can't go home because I accidentally locked myself out." Arial sighed hopelessly "You idiot," she said softly, she sighed again "Alright, fine. Go down to the kitchen and take what you need. But be fast about it, if Kanaahn gets home and sees you he'll kill us all. Shooter laughed as he walked out of the room, and down to the kitchen. Arial put the stone on her dresser, and walked out of the room after Shooter, whispering to herself "Knowing him, he'll probably make a mess."

Shooter walked through the crowded market streets. He pulled his cloak over his body tighter and lowered his hood. If Kanaahn or the others caught him here they'd kill him. Shooter ducked into a nearby alley, he walked between rows of buildings until he reached another crowded street. It was covered in long awnings that stretched across each building, covering the dirt streets and shoppers in a giant tent like cloth. Shooter smiled as if he had just come home "Ah," he said happily "Nothing like the black market. Now." Shooter lifted his cloak and pulled out the polished red stone, he smiled greedily. "I can use this," he said "And sell it for tons of money. Then I spend it all on those knives I wanted, and eat like a king too!" Shooter took a step forward, but froze, he heard Kanaahn in his head "Don't sell that stone! I meant it!" Shooter shook the words from his head and continued, he stopped again as he reached the door of the appraisal shop. He looked at the stone in his hand, and heard Kanaahn's voice again "Consider it a gift of friendship." Shooter stopped and turned around, hiding the stone under his cloak "I hate it when he gives us gifts that are supposed to mean something," he said disappointed "It makes it harder to sell and make a profit off of." Shooter sighed again, because, for the first time in his life, he felt crazy. Thought his mind told him not to sell the stone because it was morally wrong, his heart was telling him not to sell the stone because for some odd reason, he felt connected to it. 'I'm attached to a stone,' he thought 'Great…I'm crazy like Arkas now."

As Shooter emerged from the long alleyway that led back to the main market Arkas confronted him. Shooter could see he was carrying his blue stone in his hand. Shooter looked up as Arkas walked quickly towards him, relieved to find out he wasn't seen leaving the black market as Arkas spoke. "Come with me." He said quickly walking down the street "We need to get to Arial's, Kanaahn sent a messenger, he said he and Arial need us immediately, Drakhart's heading there too. The message said come fast and bring your stone, do you have yours?" Shooter briskly followed behind Arkas "Uh," he started "Yeah I do. What's this all about though?" Arkas shrugged as they approached Arial's neighborhood, "Beats me," he said "But Kanaahn said it was urgent." Shooter and Arkas walked towards Arial's house, Kanaahn was waiting at the window, he shouted down to them "Come on in!" he shouted "The doors open! And be fast about it!" Arkas and Shooter reached the top of the stairs after entering the house, as they walked towards Arial's room they opened the door. Shocked at what they found. Arial's was crouched behind Kanaahn scared to death. Kanaahn had his hand up as if keeping her safe from something, and they were both looking at the bed. Arkas and Shooter jumped as they saw the bed. "What is that?" asked Shooter.

Drakhart walked into the room, pushing past Arkas and the others, he too jumped as he saw the bed. "Is that..." he started in complete shock "A dragon?" Lying on the bed, curled up in a ball, was a small lizard like creature; it was sleeping, completely unaware of what was going on around it. Next to it lay the broken and hollow form of what was once Arial's white stone, now it seemed more like a broken egg. The dragon had pure white scales; they looked as thick as armor and covered everything but the dragon's stomach. Two small wings were folded back against the dragon's shoulders. It's tail twitched slightly by its head, which lay rested on its front feet. It couldn't have been bigger than a cat. Arial seemed to calm down a bit now that she knew what it was "A dragon?" she asked "Aren't dragons dead?" Arkas rubbed his eyes in disbelief "I haven't heard about a dragon except in ancient fairytales…but up until today, I never knew they were more than just that."

Kanaahn whistled in amazement "So those stones, were really dragon eggs," he said quietly "I wonder…" Arial looked at the dragon, her eyes softening "You know it's kind of cute," she said "When it's not eating my room." Arial looked over to her desk stool, which was missing several legs and was covered in teeth marks. Kanaahn looked at everyone else "That," he said pointing to the dragon "Is why I called you here with your stone-sorry, eggs. I figured-" Kanaahn was cut off as Shooter yelped in surprise, he threw off his cloak, he dropped his egg to the ground as it cracked open. Out of the shell of the egg crawled a small red dragon; it had crimson red scales with a yellow underbelly. It's wings were wet from the albumen inside of the eggs and were folded against it's body, but they were a dull brown like old parchment. It had small black claws on its feet and small, stubby black horns on its head. Small bumps that would one day become spines lined its back. Small fangs protruded from its mouth as a forked tongue flicked the air. The dragon's eyes were big and yellow; they had slits for pupils and seemed to carry a kitten like air to them. Shooter bent down to pick the dragon up and look at it, but was stopped as the dragon hissed and snapped its jaws at Shooter, who jumped back in fear.

Arkas, Kanaahn and Drakhart took out their eggs as they felt them starting to hatch as well, Drakhart sat on the floor and placed his egg there, while Kanaahn went to Arial's bed and Arkas placed the egg on her dresser. Arkas watched in fascination as his egg hatched slowly, as the shell imploded and shattered, a small blue dragon poked its head out timidly. It looked up at Arkas with small yellow eyes. As it crawled out of it's shell Arkas got a better look at it, it was small, and had a body structure similar to a dog. It's scales were blue and it's underbelly was yellow, on it's head was a large-for its size-yet dull and stud-like horn. It's ears were two flaps, which seemed like tiny wings. Its real wings extended as the dragon stretched. Arkas careful touched the wing membrane of the dragon, it felt like a combination of silk and leather. "Cool!" said Arkas as he pet the dragon.

Drakhart in the meantime was busy watching his egg hatch. For the first time in his life he was in amazed by something. Staring in suspense as his dragon broke from the encasing egg that it was once in. As the dragon crawled out onto the floor it stumbled. Drakhart picked up the dragon and sat it on his lap, still in shock from everything, as the two linked eyes Drakhart gave a faintly smile. His dragon had a very raptor like head, it's eyes were beady and yellow, with a single black dot for its pupils. There was a thin blue line of scales that ran between the black scales on the dragons body and the lime green underbelly. It's teeth where sharp and thin, they were fang like in a sense. When the dragon opened it's mouth, the teeth curved outwards slightly, Drakhart concluded it was a way of helping it catch prey. A long, purple snake like tongue flicked from the dragons mouth as Drakhart picked it up and held it level with his eyes. "Well," he said still smiling softly "I always did want a pet."

Kanaahn watched as everyone else's dragon had hatched, each of them were picking up their dragons and playing with them. Arial, who had woken her dragon up was starting to cuddle with hers. Kanaahn smiled as he saw everyone act like five year olds on their birthdays, opening gifts and finding a new puppy. But his smile quickly faded as he looked back at his egg, it had a large crack down the center, and it shook slightly every so often, but it didn't look like it was going to hatch just yet. Kanaahn wondered what was taking his dragon so long; maybe it was stuck in there? Maybe this egg was a dud? Or maybe it was just not the right time for the egg to hatch? Questions swirled around in his head; something went hard in the pit of his stomach. He was worried for the dragon, but quickly snapped out of his thoughts as the egg cracked further. There another crack, and another, and another until finally the dragon burst from the egg. It gave a small squeak and a low purring growl. Kanaahn smiled as he picked it up, he looked into the dragons eyes, it resembled a young brontosaurus, with a long neck and an upright body and long legs directly beneath its body. A long tail flicked around as the Kanaahn and his dragon connected. The dragon had thick, hard scales that were a forest green color, its underbelly was a bright yellow-green color. There were small hornlets on its head that lead down the back of its neck, down its spine and towards the tip of its tail.

Two small fangs poked from the front of its mouth and Kanaahn smiled "I think we should name them." He said to everyone else. Drakhart put down his dragon and looked at Kanaahn "But that would mean we'd have to keep them, raise them, feed them, care for them, we'd have to be there mothers in other words," he protested "As cute as these guys are…we can't care for dragons, it'll be too much work." Arial held her dragon tightly "Well, we can't just let them go off and die," she said as she looked into her dragons big, darkblue eyes "They're only babies after all." Drakhart sighed, like it or not she was right "So what are you going to name yours Arial?" he asked, non-chalantly admitting defeat. Arial thought for a second then smiled as she cradled the dragon "Adalinda," she said, "I'll call her Adalinda." Shooter interjected a comment "How do you know it's a she?" he asked her. Arial rolled her eyes "Girls know these things," she said "Besides, she looks like a she." Kanaahn laughed "Well Shooter," he said "There's your answer. So, what are you going to name your dragon?"

Shooter smiled and pet his dragon on the head "No contest," he said "I'm going to name him Risasi, I've always wanted to name a pet Risasi." Drakhart cleared his throat "Well I, for one," he said overconfidently "Am going to go above those, pathetic rag-tag names you chose for your dragons. I'm going to call my dragon by a dignified and noble name, Ölüm. That shall be his name." Arkas burst out laughing, his dragon made a small noise that was taken as a laugh "You call that dignified?" he asked "If you ask me, I think he's going to get laughed at when these guys grow up and start talking to each other." Drakhart scowled at Arkas, making him go instantly silent, Arkas cleared his throat and turned to his dragon "Well," he said "I'm naming mine, Fyete. I like the name, Fyete." Kanaahn nodded "That's a good name," he said smiling "They all are." Everyone looked at Kanaahn and stared, Kanaahn looked back "What?" he asked. Arial smiled at him "Don't what us," she said "What are you going to name your dragon?" Kanaahn thought for a second "Well…I don't know really…" he said "I haven't really thought of a name…but if I have to choose now…Djall. I'll call him Djall." Arial smiled "That's a nice name," he said "It's very you. Or…something you'd come up with."

Everyone laughed as Kanaahn agreed; the laughter was cut short as a hawk screeched. Everyone's eyes shot to the windowsill, their instincts made them instantly shield the dragons. The hawk sat harmlessly on the windowsill, it was masked and had a note wrapped around its leg. Kanaahn stood up first and walked towards the hawk, he carefully reached his hand out, and when he noticed the hawk wasn't going to attack him, he grabbed the letter and the hawk flew off. Kanaahn looked at the others as he opened and read the letter "_Dear Warriors, I know about your dragons. Come to Ottogard where we can talk further. I may be able to introduce you to people who can help you, and I will be able to give you further instruction on training and caring for your dragons. Sincerely, Dragon Master Shang. P.S. – You'll find a beginners handbook to dragons in your mailbox outside, it should give you enough information that will help you control and bond with your dragons on the way here._" Kanaahn looked up at the others "Well," he said "Should we go?" Arial thought and then looked at Adalinda, whom she was cradling in her arms "Well…I think so," she said "Yes. I want to know how to train Adalinda to the best of my abilities. I want to be able to care for her. And if this 'Dragon Master Shang' can help us, then I think we should trust him." Arkas and Shooter nodded in agreement, Drakhart however wasn't convinced. "What if it's a trap?" he asked "Have you ever thought of that?" Kanaahn rolled his eyes "I think we can trust him," he said "I don't think he'd offer us help so openly if we couldn't."

Drakhart scoffed "Whatever," he said moodily "If we end up dead because of you I'm never going to forgive you." With that he took his dragon and walked out of the door, slamming it behind him. There was another slam as he left the house; there was a thump as a heavy leather bound book landed on the floor after flying through the window. "I'll be back in the morning!" yelled Drakhart "At least be ready to leave if we're going to do this!" Kanaahn sighed as he picked up the book and handed it to Arial "Put this in the bag I know that you'll pack," he said, he turned to the others "Drakhart as the right idea, let's all go home and rest up. We'll meet back here in the morning and leave together alright?" Everyone nodded somberly, Drakhart's outburst still fresh in the moment. Kanaahn placed Djall on his shoulder as Arkas and Shooter walked out of the door. Kanaahn jumped from the window and down into the yard as he continued towards the street. His hands in his pockets and his dragon wrapped around his shoulders like a shawl, slowly drifting off to sleep. Arial sighed as she looked at Adalinda, she too was falling asleep, Arial smiled and gently placed Adalinda on one of her pillows, then quickly got changed into her nightgown. She yawned as she crawled under the covers, tucking herself in tight; she remembered to give Adalinda some covers as well. As she lay there in the dark. Arial thought about how her life had just changed forever, she now had a pet dragon, and tomorrow she was going off on an adventure to Ottogard, the city across the wastelands. She smiled as she looked at Adalinda and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 4: Travel to Ottogard

Chapter 4: Travel to Ottogard

Kanaahn sat down outside of Arial's house; he leaned his back against the fence and set his large bag beside him. He removed his cloak and placed it across his lap as his dragon, Djall, crawled from his shoulders and slid onto the cloak. Kanaahn smiled as he pet his dragon gently. The dragon stretched and yawned as it rolled over onto its back, Kanaahn continued to rub its stomach. Kanaahn thought for a second, "You look hungry," said Kanaahn as he continued to rub his dragons stomach "But I have no idea what you're supposed to eat…I suppose meat…but I don't know how I would prepare it." Kanaahn then reached over to his large travelling bag, he rummaged through it and pulled out the leather bound book. As he opened the pages he saw the same insignia that was on the marble floor of the chamber. 'Well that certainly answers a lot,' thought Kanaahn, he sighed as he read out the sections of the book "How to Fight Dragon Back, How to Train Your Dragon, How to Control Your Dragon, How to Feed Your Dragon." Kanaahn quickly flipped to the section of the book as soon as he read the title out. He scanned the paged and followed the lines with his finger, reading as he went "Dragons will usually eat meat. Each dragon prefers different types of meat however, and each dragon prefers its meat prepared differently. Though in truth an extremely hungry dragon will eat just about anything." Kanaahn looked down at Djall who seemed to be lounging on his lap "I have a feeling your going to be a finicky eater," he said smiling, the dragon looked at him with big innocent eyes and gave what Kanaahn took for a smile.

Kanaahn laughed and kept reading, "Now lets see," he said scanning the page for anything on green dragons "Ah! Here we are. Okay. Green dragons prefer to devour human flesh, particularly that of young children and infants." Kanaahn's jaw dropped as he read this, he looked down at his innocent little dragon, which seemed completely unaware and unknowing as to what Kanaahn was saying. Kanaahn shook off most of the shock and kept reading, slowly and reluctantly "However if you're uncomfortable with feeding your dragon this form of food, you can always trick a new hatchling with extremely bloody and tender meat, preferably from a young calf. Some trainers of green dragons prefer to make their dragons omnivorous, training them to eat plants and meat. This is advantageous in several ways because it makes feeding the dragon easier to stomach for the trainer, and because feeding the dragon will be easier in times when meat is scarce. However if you plan on training your dragon to be omnivorous, it is best you do so while it is still a hatchling."

Kanaahn sighed with relief as he read the passage, "At least I can train you to be omnivorous. And as for calf meat I can pick some up at the butcher before we leave. Though we'll probably only be able to get about two weeks worth of meat. And it's a month travel to Ottogard…so I guess we'll alternate between plants and-" Kanaahn was cut off as he looked at his lap, his dragon had disappeared. He stood up and looked around in a panic, scanning the entire street from end to end, he turned around saw his dragon in Arial's mother's flower garden. Eating the flowers. Kanaahn ran towards the garden as Djall devoured the prized roses, "Djall!" he said in surprise "What are you doing? I know I said I'd get you used to plants but come on!" The dragon simply hissed and gave a childish smile, Kanaahn sighed and picked up Djall. He looked him in the eyes seriously and said "Djall, you need to learn to control yourself.

You're a dragon yes, and you're hungry, yes. But you can't just go around eating people's flowers. Do you understand? From now on if you're hungry, tell me and I'll feed you. Alright?" Djall lowered his head and gave a squeak that Kanaahn took as an agreement. Kanaahn nodded and placed Djall on the ground, he pet him on the head gently and smiled before Djall walked off towards Kanaahn's bag. Kanaahn turned towards Arial's window and sighed, "How long does it take for her to get ready?" he asked himself "And where are the others? They're supposed to be here in ten-" Kanaahn was cut off as he heard a loud belch from behind him, he turned just in time to see Djall finishing off the last of Kanaahn's cloak.

Kanaahn sighed and walked over to Djall "What did I just say?" he asked Djall somewhat sternly "Look, if I go inside and find you something to eat, will you _promise_ to behave?" Djall stared at Kanaahn momentarily, as if thinking through the offer, he finally nodded with a smile and hopped in place ready for food. Kanaahn gave a small laugh and turned towards the house "I'll go get some food. You wait here alright?" he asked, Djall gave another excited nod and Kanaahn opened the door and entered Arial's house. As he walked down the hall and turned into the kitchen he stopped, he saw Arial's mother sitting at the table, smiling away. Kanaahn smiled as he inched into the kitchen "Hello Mrs. Gainsborough," he said, Mrs. Gainsborough smiled and waved to Kanaahn cheerily "Hello Kanaahn," she said, "How can I help you?" Kanaahn, even though he had been living in this house since his parents death, still felt awkward every time he asked for something "Well um…er…uh…" he stammered. Mrs. Gainsborough chuckled as Kanaahn fumbled to find words, "What is it Kanaahn?" she asked smiling "I'll be glad to help you." Kanaahn finally gathered up the courage to ask, "Well, I was wondering," he stared "Would you have any fresh meat? Preferably from a calf and still bloody."

Mrs. Gainsborough thought for a second, and then cheerily answered, "Why as a matter of fact I do," she said as she walked towards a large cupboard, as she opened it up it revealed a large set of stairs that led into an underground cellar, Mrs. Gainsborough walked down the stairs and into the cellar, calling back at Kanaahn "Can I ask what you need it for?" Kanaahn stopped and thought, he couldn't tell her about Djall, and he couldn't take too long in here for the risk of someone seeing his dragon out in the open. He needed to lie but make it convincing, so he went with the half truth "I found a stray dog lying in the street," he said "It was injured and hungry, I managed to help bandage it up but it still needs food." Mrs. Gainsborough returned from the cellar with an entire slab of calf meat and a large blanket sized cloth. Mrs. Gainsborough placed the cloth on the table and then the slab on the cloth. She carefully wrapped it up as Arial came bounding down the stairs, a large backpack over her shoulder, Kanaahn could see Adalinda hiding inside, her head poking out of the flap. Kanaahn waved to Arial who smiled back. Arial saw the meat and whispered to Kanaahn "Is that for…?" she asked trailing off the end of her sentence. Kanaahn nodded and whispered back "Yeah," he replied "It's for Djall, but there should be enough in there for Adalinda and the others' dragons."

Arial nodded, and the looked at Kanaahn's empty-and shirtless-back, "You don't have a bag on?" she asked quietly, Kanaahn shook his head "It's outside. So is Djall," he said "Could you go out there and watch him while I bring out the meat? You can bring out Adalinda too, I'm sure they can make friends while we wait for the others." Arial smiled and nodded, "Sure," she said "Don't take too long, I just got a messenger from Arkas and Shooter saying that they're picking up Drakhart now and they have a surprise for all of us when they get here." Kanaahn gulped worriedly "I fear for what they mean by surprise," he said "They don't exactly have a good track record." Arial gave a small laugh as she walked out of the door, as Arial left Kanaahn turned back to Mrs. Gainsborough who had finished wrapping the slab of meat "There," she said as she gestured to it "That should last a long while." Kanaahn nodded in thanks and picked up the slab, carrying it over one shoulder as he went to leave Mrs. Gainsborough spoke "Oh," she said "And I noticed that Arial had stuff packed to go somewhere last night." Kanaahn froze, was this it? Were they caught? Mrs. Gainsborough sounded happy though, so she couldn't be mad, "Do you guys have another out of town job?" she asked him.

Kanaahn felt a huge relief wash over him, he responded quickly, but not suspiciously "Yes," he said, "It's over in Ottogard and we leave today. We'll be back as soon as its done, and we'll send letters home often." Mrs. Gainsborough smiled "Ottogard," she said "Well that's certainly a ways away, this must be an important and well paying job for you to go to those lengths just to complete it. I wish you the best of luck." Kanaahn nodded again in thanks and smiled as he opened the door and walked out of the house. Kanaahn exhaled as the door closed behind him, he placed the meat next to his backpack, which was still leaning against a fence and looked over at Arial. She was sitting on the ground watching Djall and Adalinda play together; they seemed to be getting along. Kanaahn smiled, "Well," he said "Where are the others?" Arial looked up at him and shrugged, then turned her attention back to the dragons. She smiled "I think they like each other." she said seriously. Kanaahn rolled his eyes "Yeah," he said sarcastically "Sure they do." Arial stood up and looked at Kanaahn "I'm serious," she said defensively "They seem to like each other." Kanaahn simply shrugged, he looked down the street. He didn't see Drakhart or the others. He sighed, "Shooter's probably holding them up again," he said "I swear if he's buying another knife I'm going to kick him. Hard." Arial put her hand on Kanaahn's shoulder "Relax Kanaahn," she said trying to calm him down "You over react too much. I'm sure they have a perfectly good excuse to why they're late. And look!" Arial pointed down the street to a small black dot that seemed to be coming closer "That's probably them no."

Kanaahn looked at the dot, squinting to get a better view, he couldn't make out what it was, but he sure hoped it was Shooter, Arkas and Drakhart or he was going to have a fit. Kanaahn waited as the figure approached, and was shocked to see that it _was_ Shooter, Arkas and Drakhart. They were riding three horse drawn wagons, each with a cover over the wagon. Two very large and strong horses pulled each wagon, Kanaahn's jaw dropped as they reached the house, slowing the horses to a stop. The first thing out of Kanaahn's mouth was "Where did you get this?" but was quickly replaced by the question "Where did you get the _money_ for this?" Shooter and Arkas each hopped off one of a wagon and smiled. "Well," started Shooter "We pulled it out of the group cache. While we were in town we figured we might not be coming back, so we withdrew all out money from the group cache. We had about five thousand gold." Kanaahn's face turned red with rage "You what!" he snapped "How much did all that cost?" Arkas put his hand on Kanaahn's shoulder "Don't worry," he said "It only cost a thousand, we have more than enough left over, though, we'll probably need another five hundred for supplies such as food for the dragons. Actually make that a thousand, we need to eat too, and the horses as well."

Kanaahn controlled his temper, at least they still had 3000 gold pieces left, and if anything they could take on another job in Ottogard to make up for what they spent. Kanaahn grabbed the slab of meat and his bag and placed them in the back of the wagon. Arial did the same and picked up Djall and Adalinda. As Kanaahn, Arial and the dragons clambered into the back of Arkas's wagon Kanaahn unwrapped the meat. He tore off a few bloody pieces and Djall, smelling the blood, instantly crawled over ready to eat. Kanaahn gave a soft smile "What, Mrs. Gainsborough's prize roses and my cloak weren't enough?" he asked jokingly. Djall gave an almost barking growl and stood on his back legs, ready to eat. Kanaahn tossed Djall the few bloody pieces and the dragon devoured them whole. The cart started to lurch forwards as Arkas tugged the reigns; Kanaahn could hear him call into the cart "Pass me the dragon book that Shang left us." Arial nodded and reached beside Kanaahn grabbing the book, she walked towards the front opening of the wagon and gave the book to Arkas. Arkas nodded in thanks "Thank you," he said as he opened it "If we're going to be buying food for the dragons, we'll need to know what they like to eat. We'll head to the market and do some shopping for food for both of us."

Arial jumped as she heard shopping "Oh!" she said "Can I pick up something while we're there? It may come in use to us." Arkas nodded "Sure," he said "Anything that'll help us is welcomed." Kanaahn put his hand on his waist, wanting to rest his hand on the hilt of his sword but jumped when he realized it wasn't there. He turned to Arkas in a panic "You got all our weapons right?" he asked, "We can't leave without them…who knows what we'll face out in the wastelands." Arkas nodded "Yes," he said "Drakhart has them all in his wagon." Kanaahn relaxed and nodded "Good," he said, "Now we'll be able to defend ourselves." The cart pulled to a stop as they reached the market, "Alright," they heard Arkas call "We want to leave as soon as possible, so get what you need and come back fast." Kanaahn nodded "I'll go grab some food if you want, what exactly do we need?" he asked jumping out of the cart. Shooter came around back and stood next to Kanaahn "I'm getting food for the dragons, but you can get food for us." He said, "We don't need much, just whatever's non-perishable. Get a few barrels of water, and some salt, some meat made for humans, and a bag or two of bread loaves."

Kanaahn made a mental list of the supplies and turned back to Shooter "Anything else we need?" he asked "What about supplies like pots and stuff for cooking, tinderboxes for making fires, hatchets for taking down branches and gathering logs?" Shooter shook his head "We have all of that in my cart," he said "We just need the food." Kanaahn gave a note of affirmation and turned to Djall and Adalinda, "You two wait here with Uncle Arkas alright?" he said soothingly "I'll be back soon Djall, and same with Arial Adalinda." The dragons gave a look of understanding and walked back into the wagon, Kanaahn paused before walking off, he turned to Arkas "Hey," he said "Where are your guys dragons?" Arkas pointed to Shooters wagon "In there," he said "Why?" "Well I was thinking that if you want you could bring them all into your wagon." He replied, "Adalinda and Djall are in there too, at least let all five of them bond. I mean we're going to be travelling together right? We may as well get to know each other." Arkas nodded in agreement with Kanaahn's plan and Kanaahn walked off, the last thing he saw was Arkas bringing three dragons into his wagon with a smile.

Kanaahn focused on what he needed to do, walking into the food market, he put his hand into his pocket. He had about 20 gold. "That should be more than enough to buy what I need." Kanaahn said. He walked quickly between stalls and buildings, grabbing what he needed. Once he had everything in order he payed 2 gold pieces to one of the store hands to help him carry stuff from the market to the cart. Once everything was on Shooters cart and in place Kanaahn climbed back into Arkas's wagon. Arial was there waiting for him, he had a big leather book, that seemed about as thick as an old tree, it had gold runes written down the spine and the edges of the pages were lined with gold. "What do you have there?" asked Kanaahn curiously as he sat down and pet Djall on his head as the dragon purred a growl. Arial looked up slowly "Hmm?" she asked, obviously preoccupied by her reading, she quickly broke free from it and replied "Oh! Just a magic book, it has a list of spells. It's for begginers and I can't do much yet, but I want to learn how to use magic. I always have, but I figure, now that we have dragons, this is the perfect chance to do something…well…magical." Kanaahn nodded "Sounds good," he said "You were right to think that would come in handy on our travels. I'll admit it's useful. So what are you learning first?"

Arial thought "Well, to be honest," she said running her finger down the spine of the book "I haven't decided." Kanaahn laughed "Of course," he said, "Well, let me know when you do. I'd like to learn a little myself…I've always been interested in pyromancy." Kanaahn felt the cart move again and smiled "This is it." He said excitedly "I'm finally leaving Küla, I get to see the outside world. I wonder what it'll be like." Kanaahn sat on the floor of the wagon lost in thought as he imagined what his journey would be like. Djall would sometimes interrupt his thought for some food and then quickly go back to playing with Adalinda and the other dragons. They rode until the sun sank low in the sky.

Kanaahn leaned against an old fallen log. He placed his blanket across the wasteland sands and was now lying on it. Djall was curled up on his chest and Drakhart was over by the three wagons starting a fire. Kanaahn sat up and looked at Arial "Hey Arial, can you get the book out from the back of our wagon?" he asked, "I think it's time we fed the dragons, and we'll need to check what they eat." Arial nodded "That sounds good." She said. She disappeared behind the back of the covered wagon and returned with the old book. Arial tossed the book at Kanaahn, who caught it and opened it. Kanaahn scanned the page "Well," he said "Arial, you need to freeze your dragons food before you give her meat. Drakhart, Ölüm likes fish, or any kinds of seafood, preferably raw. Arkas your dragon likes snakes and lizards, I'm sure we can dig some up in the wastelands. I've dealt with feeding my dragon. So all that's left is…Shooter, you and your dragon have a meal similar to me and Djall, bloody meat and flesh. Oh and the book recommends eating with your dragon, sharing meals helps bond you with your dragon." Everyone nodded in agreement, as revolting as some of the meals sounded, if it meant bonding with the dragons, they were willing to give it a shot. Arkas picked up Fyete and walked a few hundred feet from the camp scouring under rocks for lizards and snakes. While Drakhart pulled a fish from the supply wagon, and divided it in half. Shooter pulled a bloody slab of meat from the supply wagon but gave the whole thing to his dragon, the blood from the meat turned him off.

Arial looked helpless at everyone and then down to Adalinda who stared at her, hunger in her eyes. "I don't know how to freeze Adalinda's food." She admitted embarrassed. Kanaahn laughed "Sure you do," he said "Shouldn't there be a spell inside of your book?" Arial brightened "Oh!" she said running to grab the book, she flipped through it and scanned the pages. "Yes!" she shouted in triumph "There's a spell for freezing things!" Arial dropped the book and turned to a hunk of meat that Kanaahn placed in front of her feet. She put her hands together and closed her eyes, she inhaled and focused, and taking a deep breath she spoke the incantation "Frigidus!" she shouted. There was a blast of cool air and the meat was instantly frost covered. Adalinda licked her lips with her long thin tongue and jumped on the frozen hunk of meat. Arial laughed "Hey," she said sitting down "Save me some!" Kanaahn laughed as everyone started bonding with his or her dragons. Something about this seemed destined to him. Kanaahn yawned and lay back on his blanket and stared up at the dark sky. The warm fire radiate from across the camp. Djall curled up beside him and Kanaahn closed his eyes, "One day down," he said yawning "Twenty nine more to go."

Kanaahn wiped the sweat from his brow as he sipped water from a canteen. The group had travelled for weeks, crossing the vast wasteland of sand rocks and cacti. They travelled through ragging wind and sandstorms and blistering heat. With each day they got closer to Ottogard, and closer with their dragons and each other as well. After two weeks the dragons had already reached the size of a tiger. They stood chest height with Kanaahn and the others and had already started to fly. The meals it took to feed them were growing larger and the group neared the end of supplies. And on top of that their supposedly clear path to Ottogard was just blocked by a mile wide river. Kanaahn looked over at the dragons-who were now to big to all fit in the wagons-and sighed "Do you think you guys can fly over this and meet us on the other side?" he asked them. The dragons looked at each other and nodded, they each gave a small jump and instantly bolted off across the river. Kanaahn watched them as they flew; they had each grown so much. Their wingspan was now about 6 feet across. Their fangs could now snap wooden beams when combined with their current bite force. Their claws were now two inches long and their scales were now harder than diamonds and covered most of their body like armor. Ölüm was now growing horns on either side of his heads, both that curved towards his mouth from the sides of his head. Risasi's horns were longer were now much longer as well, and had turned a crimson red, but had the texture of ivory. Even Djall had changed from when he first hatched, his once black scales were now a dark forest green.

Kanaahn broke from his trancelike as Arial called him over  
"Kanaahn!" she shouted in panic "Hurry! It's Shooter!" Kanaahn ran towards Arial, she was standing behind the wagons bent over Shooter. Shooter was lying on the ground, his hand up, his eyes almost closed. He was weak, Kanaahn looked at Arial "What happened?" he asked. Arial sighed "The idiot's about to pass out," she said "He hasn't eaten since we left Küla." Kanaahn sighed as Shooter looked up at him dazed "Kanaahn…" he said weakly "I can't keep going…can you…carry me?" Kanaahn backed up a bit "No way man!" he shouted, "I like you but not like that!" Shooter went to put his hand up but passed out instead, Kanaahn wanted to walk about but Arial glared hard at him. Kanaahn grimaced as he bent down, picking up Shooter and then placing him piggyback on his back. Kanaahn glared at Arial and hissed, "I hate him!" Arial simply laughed as they approached the river.

Kanaahn went first, Shooter on his back, followed by Drakhart, Arkas and Arial, each of them leading the horses and the wagons safely across the river. They walked for about 15 minutes, pushing against the waters of the river. They finally reached the other bank, soaking wet and panting from the effort it took to cross the river. Kanaahn collapsed on the bank, dropping Shooter as he did. "Arial!" he shouted as she ran towards him "Wake him up!" Arial backed up a bit "How?" she asked. Kanaahn walked towards the dragons who were grouped together waiting "Slap him!" he called back as he reached Djall. Arial rolled her eyes and bent down, there was a slapping sound as she hit him and yelp as Shooter jumped in the air screaming. Kanaahn ignored the scene behind him and hugged Djall "Can you fly up and tell us if you see Ottogard?" he asked the dragon. The dragon nodded, loving the idea of flying. Like a bullet, Djall shot into the air and soared in wide circles, it gave a roar as it reached its maximum height and dived back down to the ground. Kanaahn liked the exhilarated look on the dragons face. "It's only another two hours ride from here!" said Djall in excitement. Kanaahn put his hand in the air "That's great," he said "We've made it. And in record time t-" Kanaahn paused, he looked at Djall with wide eyes.

"Hold it." He said shocked "Did…did you just speak?" Djall thought for a second then replied "I suppose I did," he said "I don't know how though…I've been thinking about speaking for days…I just haven't been able to get anything out until now." Kanaahn looked to Arial who had run up beside him just as Djall started to speak "Well," said Arial "Dragons can speak. They usually can't till they're a few weeks old though." Kanaahn opened his mouth as he understood "Ah," he said "That makes sense. Do you think the other dragons spoke too?" Ôlüm gave a motion that looking like an eye roll "Of course we can idiot!" he hissed at him sinisterly. Adalinda turned her head towards Ölüm "Calm brother," she said in a soft and mature voice "Don't yell at him. It is not his fault that he was born a human. He has little to no knowledge about us darastrix. He is still learning." Ölüm hissed fiercely at Adalinda who didn't back down as their eyes met, rage filled Ölüm as he came to face Adalinda. There was a loud angered roar from Risasi "Thric ner!" he shouted in what seemed like an ancient language, his voice boomed power and was deep and regal "You two annoy me out of my wits! And if it weren't for these munthrek vilklviri I would've snapped both your necks by now!" Fyete broke in between the three dragons "Brothers! Sister!" he shouted "Enough of this! We should not fight between each other. We are all going for the same goal; there is no need to turn on each other. And as for you brother Risasi, there is no need for the ancient language here."

Risasi glared daggers at Fyete but Djall cut between them before another fight could break out "Brothers and sister," he said calmly "Cease this fighting. Siofme zahae svabol jacioniv daariv wer Edar Dask ornla siofme? Vur svabol di wer jennu daar Aurum?" The dragons looked between one another, and then to Djall, something in what he said had calmed their tempers and made them apologize to each other. Kanaahn and Arial, who were now joined by Drakhart, Arkas and a lethargic Shooter stood there completely unaware of what was going on. As Djall turned towards Kanaahn he bowed his head "Forgive me and my sisters Kanaahn." He said. Kanaahn gave a soft smile and gently pet Djall's snout. "It's okay Djall," he said "We fight too sometimes. Especially with Drakhart." Drakhart glared darkly at Kanaahn "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked practically spitting acid. Kanaahn laughed "Nothing Drakhart," he said "I just meant we fight sometimes and sometimes its with you." Drakhart glared deeper at Kanaahn and charged back to the wagons. He unhitched one of the horses from his wagon and mounted it; he rode over to the back of his cart and pulled his sword from it. As he secured it around his waist he looked over at Ölüm "Come," he said, "Let's go."

Ölüm nodded submissively and flew off as Drakhart spurred the horse, charging off down the wasteland towards Ottogard. Arial, who was now bent over a half collapsed Shooter force-feeding him bread and water sighed as Drakhart disappeared, leaving only dust. Kanaahn and Arkas ran back to the wagons and looked at Arial and the dragons "Come on!" he said hurriedly, "Let's catch up before he does something stupid. Let's call it a race to Ottogard shall we?" The dragons all looked at each other and shot off down the path towards the city of Ottogard and Drakhart. Arial tossed the now fed and sleeping Shooter in the back of the wagon and flicked the horses' reigns. The group charged off down the sand, something in Kanaahn felt like an important moment in his life was about to unfold. He just couldn't place his finger on it. Quickly shaking off the feeling, Kanaahn flicked the reigns again gaining speed. Ottogard was within their reach.


	7. Chapter 5: Meeting with the Master

Chapter 5: Meeting with the Master

Kanaahn slowed the wagons as they reached the gates of Ottogard. He looked back at Arial and Arkas and pointed to the dragons that were now walking behind the cart. "Get them hidden and in the wagons," he whispered, "We don't know how these people will treat dragons. And if they're caught now it could be trouble." Arial nodded and jumped off the wagon, she quickly explained to the dragons their situation and ushered them into the wagons as fast as she could. As soon as Kanaahn reached the gates he felt dread sweep over him. The city was protected by a high, stonewall that seemed to stretch on for over a kilometer. Soldiers lined the walls and were stationed a few feet apart from each other. Each of them heavily armed and ready to fend off every attacker. 8 guards stood at the gate, questioning people entering and leaving. Wrought iron gates that seemed over 3 tons heavy opened and closed with a loud bang every so often to admit travelers. Kanaahn looked back at Arkas and Arial, the two looked just as scared as him. Kanaahn looked up and scanned the wall again "Man, when they said this was the military capitol of Aldamora they weren't kidding." Said Kanaahn "The soldiers at the walls alone could make up two armies. Doing anything illegal or in secret here wont be easy. But I just can't turn up a challenge." Kanaahn looked ahead as he saw it was his turn to be questioned. He flicked the reigns slightly, making the horses move up to the guards. He halted the horses and looked to the heavy armored soldier. "State your purpose traveler?" he asked in monotone. Kanaahn remained calm and answered, "We are travelers, and men-for-hire. We received a job in Ottogard and are here to accept and complete it." Kanaahn gave a small and triumphant smile, 'That should be believable.' He thought.

The soldier spoke again "Where do you hail from?" he asked. Kanaahn gave a simple answer "From the village of Küla to the east." He said, "We have travelled over a month to reach this city." The soldier nodded and asked again "How many of there are you? And what are your names?" Kanaahn answered again "There are five of us. Well four at this point, one of us went ahead. You may have seen him, a boy about our age, tall, dark and brooding. Looks really depressed?" The soldier nodded "Aye," he said "We saw him. The boy named Drakhart Ghast." Kanaahn nodded casually "That's him." He said "And as for our names. I am Kanaahn Saatus, the girl is Arial Gainsborough, the one riding the wagon behind me is Arkas Nazzer and there's another inside one of the wagons-see he collapsed from hunger-he's Shooter Maxim." The soldier nodded again "Shooter," he said calmly "Is that his first name?" Kanaahn thought for a second "You know," he said "We're actually not that sure…we've always just called him Shooter. We don't even know if he _has_ a name. If he does only he would know it. And he's incapacitated at this moment so there's no way of asking him."

The soldier gave a silent nod; "Very well," he said, "How old are you and your friends?" Kanaahn answered again, "Sixteen." He said simply. The soldier nodded again, "What's in the wagons?" he asked. Kanaahn felt a pang in his stomach but kept calm, he took an unnoticed deep breath and answered fast and simple, "Just supplies. It's a month's trek through the sands of the wasteland; we needed the supplies to last the horses and us too. We used the wagons to carry it all." The soldier nodded "Very well," he said "Enjoy your stay in Ottogard." Kanaahn waved "Thank you." He said. Kanaahn flicked the reigns of the horses and trotted them through the opening gate. Kanaahn was surprised as he saw the city, the houses were all big, the size of the bigger houses in Küla. The city stretched on forever it seemed, and in the center was a massive palace that Kanaahn knew was the fabled Ottogard Fortress, also know as the Iron Palace. Kanaahn looked at the roads in amazement, they were actually paved with stone, not dirt. And on top of that, they were empty, no one stood in the streets like in Küla. "I've never seen anything like this…" said Kanaahn in wonder "It's so big…who knew a city could reach this size." Arial looked around too, her and Kanaahn both not paying attention to where they were going; suddenly Arkas shouted, "Stop! Kanaahn!" Kanaahn snapped his head forward fast enough to see a hooded figure standing in the middle of road, in front of Kanaahn and the wagons.

Kanaahn pulled back on the reigns tightly, the horses brayed and reared before stopping. Arkas called up to the hooded figure "Are you okay?" The figure simply stood there, silently scanning Arial and the others. The figure nodded and turned around, waving her hand to follow "Come with me," said the figure; she spoke in a female voice and spoke in a calming and warm tone "Quickly." Kanaahn glanced back at Arial and Arkas, but of them shrugged but agreed that they should follow, if worse came to worse they had their weapons to fight back. Kanaahn started the horses and they took off down the street following the hooded woman. She turned often, making Kanaahn slow the horses down permanently to a slow trot as to avoid tipping the wagons. They followed the hooded girl for about half an hour, finally reaching a portion of the western wall. That part of the wall seemed to have no guards posted on it, and for a good reason, it was right up against a mountain. And it seemed that the mountain itself had had a chunk cut out of it so that the wall and city could be expanded. As they reached closer to the wall, Kanaahn saw a massive wooden door carved into it, it seemed to lead into the mountain. The girl walked up to the wall, placing her hand on the door, there was a flash of blue light and the door swung open inwards.

Kanaahn, after experiencing the hatching of a dragon wasn't phased by this, and simply accepted it as just another part of whatever he had gotten himself in to. Kanaahn looked back at Arkas and Arial, and noticed Shooter poking his head out from the wagon cover, and then stepping out onto the bench of the wagon, sitting next to Arial. Kanaahn was glad to see Shooter was okay, and as much of a pain in the ass as he could be, they were friends. As they entered the doors they found themselves in a relatively dark hall. Tall stone pillars stretched to the sky-high ceiling, lanterns hung on each pillar, giving off some minimal light. The floor was made of marble and was similar to the chamber in the cave; the floor bore the same insignia as the chamber as well. Kanaahn halted the horses as the door closed behind him and the others, he hoped off the wagon and towards the hooded girl. He put his hand on her shoulder "Um," he started "Would it be too much to ask for an explanation?" The girl turned around and Kanaahn's jaw almost hit the floor as he saw her face. She was beautiful. The girl had shoulder length brown hair that spiked slightly at the end and curved outwards a bit. She had soft green eyes that made Kanaahn feel warmth in his chest when he looked at them. Her smooth, pale skin seemed to radiate in the soft lantern light of the hall.

The girl soft again, her soft voice made him melt with every word. Kanaahn knew at this moment, he was hooked. "Well," started the girl "I'm a colleague of Master Shang. I am Dragon Master Kyeit Karaglen. But you can just call me Kyeit. I have brought you here to meet with Master Shang." Kanaahn, who was preoccupied with how beautiful Kyeit was heard the words 'Dragon Master.' Something pricked in his mind, 'She can't be older than me, she has to be at least my age." He thought. Kanaahn opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as Shooter walked between them, he took Kyeit's hand and kissed it "Well, well, well." He said smiling "Aren't you a beautiful wall flower. And you must be strong too, to be only…what? Fifteen? Sixteen? And already a dragon master." Kyeit nodded but pulled her hand away from Shooter "That's not necessary," she said scolding him "But yes, I am only sixteen. I was trained by the great dragon Argentum, I was trained along side his daughter, my dragon. Valence." Shooter ignored most of what Kyeit had said and looked deep into her eyes "So what do you say hot stuff?" he asked "You. Me. Spend a night together and discover fire. We can dig up the passion and lust that is burrowed deep beneath our hearts for each other. Don't you see baby, we're meant to be." Kanaahn winced as Shooter yelped holding his face; Kyeit slapped him hard across cheek. His cheek was now red and had a throbbing hand mark on it.

Kyeit glared as Shooter ran and hid behind Arial who rolled her eyes. "You moron!" yelled Kyeit "Keep the hell away from me! Creep!" Kanaahn held back a laugh and looked at Kyeit "You have a dragon?" he asked. Kyeit instantly changed composure as she realized he was talking to her. She turned to Kanaahn and nodded "I do," she said "A silver dragon. She's still not fully grown, but she's a good size." Kanaahn nodded in understanding "I see," he said "I've never actually seen a silver dragon…" Kyeit smiled and winked at him "Maybe I'll show you one day." She said. Kanaahn smiled "I'd like that," he said "How about later today then?" Kyeit stuck her tongue at him playfully "Maybe. Possibly. We'll see." She said as she turned around. Kanaahn gave a small laugh as she did; Kyeit walked forward as she spoke "Now," she said, "Wait here. I'll let the master know you've arrived." Kyeit walked towards another large door, as she started to disappear behind it Kanaahn suddenly remembered something and shouted after her "Wait!" he said "We're not all here, we're still missing-!" He was cut off as the door slammed behind Kyeit. "Damn." He said "Oh well. I guess we'll have to look for Drakhart after." Arkas laughed as he walked up behind Kanaahn and put his hand on his shoulder in congratulations. "How do you do it Kanaahn?" he asked slyly "Maybe it's because you don't wear a shirt…maybe I shouldn't wear one either? What do you think Arial?" Arial laughed "Try working out regularly like Kanaahn, and getting some muscles before you stop wearing shirts" she said. Arkas turned red and ignored her. "I definitely saw something between you to though." He said "So what _did_ you do?" Kanaahn shrugged his shoulder "I didn't do _anything_" he said. Arkas smiled "I saw the way you were flirting with her," he said "You were totally head over heels. And now you have a date with her."

Kanaahn rolled his eyes "I do not have a date," he said defensively "I just asked to see her dragon. That's all." Shooter smiled cunningly and laughed "Depends on what you mean when you say 'dragon'." Shooter yelped again as Arial quickly turned around and slapped him, "Pervert!" she shouted "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend!" Shooter frowned "That's hurtful Arial." He said. Arial glared at him "The truth is _supposed_ to hurt." She hissed. Kanaahn sighed as he turned around to face the door again, "I wonder what happened to-" Kanaahn was cut off as a familiar voice spoke from the shadows "Forgot about me again?" asked the voice. Kanaahn's ears pricked as he recognized the voice "D-Drakhart?" he asked. Drakhart walked out of the shadows, Ölüm followed behind him. A thick red substance dripped from the dragon's maw as he eyed the others angrily. "It's me idiot." Said Drakhart coldly "Thought you could get rid of me that easy?" Arial walked up cautiously behind Kanaahn and looked at Drakhart "What do you mean Drakhart?" she asked "You left us. We tried to follow you but were to far ahead." Djall and the other dragons walked from the back of the wagon, each of them eyed Ölüm suspiciously, examining the liquid that dripped from his fangs. Ölüm hissed as the dragons came close, Adalinda stepped forward to face him "Brother," she said inquisitively "Is that blood on your teeth." Ölüm pulled his lips back into a sneer "And what if it is Sister?" he asked jeeringly.

Djall stood shoulder to shoulder with Adalinda, he too inquired about the blood. "Brother what have you done?" he asked fearing an answer. Fyete paced back and forth behind Djall and Adalinda, scanning Drakhart and his dragon. His eyes widened as a clever smile spread across Ölüm's lips, and the revelation came to him. Fyete glared at Drakhart "Brother…" he said his eyes wavering towards Ölüm "Where is the horse that the boy was riding?" Ölüm gave a small and dark laugh "It was injured on the ride into town, so I…put it out of its misery." Djall gave a protesting roar as Ölüm laughed again, "That was wrong of you brother!" he shouted, "The animal could've been healed." Ölüm snorted and laughed again "The animal was _useless_." He insisted, "It was injured, and I was hungry. So I did what I had to do. It's the rule of life. Gahhr di wer bensvelkilti. Survival of the fittest." Adalinda gave a hiss of disapproval "Do not give us that old lecture," she said "Those are rules from a time more primitive than our own." Ölüm turned around and ignored her words. Risasi, who had finally left the wagon, was curled up in the middle of the floor watching the others argue through bored eyes.

Risasi sighed and raised his head "Gofibai eligne hofibavi selgtarnic, Ölüm." he said wisely. Ölüm hissed as Risasi spoke "Do not mock me with those foolish proverbs Brother Risasi." He said, his voice a hiss from rage, acid seemed to form his words. Risasi shrugged dismissively as he lowered his head "Do not take me in ill will brother," he said closing his eyes "Were I in your position I would've done the same. But you see that is because it is my nature to devour living animals for meat. I do not condone what our siblings have done, but I also do not fully condone what wrongs you have committed either. Therefore I am torn between loyalties and shall say no more in this matter. I am remaining as a neutral party for the time being." Adalinda looked back at Risasi "This is new for you Brother." She said "Perhaps your temperament is changing?" Risasi's eyes shot open with fury, he stood and slammed his claw into the ground as he bellowed a mighty roar "Hold your tongue in silence Sister!" he said, his teeth bared "I have no energy to participate in this argument. However I have enough anger to pick sides if I am instigated. I warn you now. Do not anger me!" Adalinda tilted her head side to side childishly as she mocked her brother "You have no energy to squabble, yet you have the energy to roar like a fully grown drake." Risasi roared and stood on his feet, teeth bore ready to charge he shouted, "I told you to hold your tongue! Wux riika! Loreat kenzi!"

Djall and Fyete jumped in front of Adalinda, ready to protect her from Risasi's anger. Meanwhile, Kanaahn, Arial, Arkas and Shooter, who had all been watching the dragons, talk jumped in front of Fyete and Djall. Their weapons drawn ready to fight back, Shooter dashed out in front of the large group of defenders and raised his hands. Risasi reared and stopped as Shooter stood in his path, "Risasi!" shouted Shooter "Enough!" Risasi stopped, but didn't lower his head he held his chest out as to show regality or importance. Shooter and Risasi stared at each other, their eyes locked in a mental combat. After a long silence, Risasi lowered his head in a bow to Shooter and turned around, with the flick of his tail he spoke "Thank you," he said pausing before he sat down, his back still to Shooter, he twitched his wing and spoke again "Shooter…for calming my rage." He gave a low growl and lay down again. There was a pause of silence as everyone took in what had just happened. Kanaahn turned to Drakhart and glared at him "How could you feed your horse to Ölüm?" he asked disgusted "It was injured and helpless and you just let him die? Did Ölüm eat him alive?"

Drakhart simply mumbled something and turned around ignoring Kanaahn. Kanaahn went to bug an answer out of Drakhart but was stopped as the great oak doors that Kyeit had just disappeared into swung open with a click. Out walked Kyeit, followed by a massive silver dragon, it's wingspan filled the hall and was at least 6 feet tall at the shoulder, 10 feet in total. The dragon seemed to smile with benevolence and its magnificent metallic scales reflected lantern light in multiple directions brightening the halls. The dragon looked down at the young Djall and company. It smiled and greeted "Hello young darastrix," she said in a kind and young voice "And to you too young Warriors. Welcome to the Tormenting Pinnacle." Kanaahn looked up in awe at the dragon "Thank you for the kind welcome," he said "We're pleased to be here." Kyeit walked over to Kanaahn and smiled "So?" she asked, "What do you think of my dragon?" Kanaahn looked at Kyeit with a smile "She's massive. I didn't think dragons could grow _that_ big," he said "I wonder if ours will grow that big?" Kyeit smiled "Not quiet as large as mine no," she said "But they will grow much, much larger. Except perhaps the white one, she only has about five more feet to grow before she's full-grown. The others still have about ten more feet." Kanaahn thought for a second at what that would look like, and whistled "Wow," he said "That'll be fun feeding them. Oh by the way, what's your dragon's name? I forgot to ask." Kyeit laughed, "Her name is Valence," she said "After her mother."

Kanaahn gave a small nod "Nice name," he said "I like your name too by the way, it's a beautiful name." Kyeit raised an eyebrow "Is it now?" she asked. Kanaahn smiled warmly "Yes," he said "It is. I always say that the name matches the person its for. Your name is a beautiful name, therefore…" Kanaahn cut off the end of his sentence, allowing for Kyeit to finish the rest. Kyeit smiled and gave a small bow of her head "Thank you, Warrior." She said "Your compliment is much appreciated." Again Shooter cut in, Kyeit raised her hand ready to slap him but lowered it when she saw he wasn't here to flirt. Shooter raised his hand as if asking a question in school, Kyeit acknowledged him and Shooter spoke "Yeah, um, that's something I don't get." He said, "What do you mean by '_Warriors_', exactly?" Kyeit and Valence looked at each other and then pointed to the open oak doors. "Through there," said Kyeit "You shall find Master Shang. And your answers." Valence looked kindly at the wagons and horses "We shall watch your steeds and supplies while you are gone." She said. Kanaahn nodded and bowed, "Thank you for all your help. Both of you." he said "I hope we meet again." Kanaahn looked mostly at Kyeit as he said this, she smiled and nodded "I hope so too…" she whispered quietly as he passed.

As Kanaahn, the others and the dragons passed through the doors they closed behind them. Leaving Valence and Kyeit and the wagons behind. Kanaahn looked around at the room they were in, it was just as dark as the last one, except for the massive fire that burned against the far wall. Directly in front of the fire sat an old man in a blue and gold robe. He sat cross-legged on a pillow. Five other pillows, with large spaces between each of them were placed in a circle around the old man. Kanaahn wondered what this place was, the old man smiled from behind his long beard as they entered "Welcome," he said "Darastrix Arytissi. Welcome to my humble residence. I am Dragon Master Shang, and I know you all already." Kanaahn was confused, but finally understood as he walked closer to the old man. He realized who he really was "Mr. Fugi!" he said in shock. Shang laughed "Yes," he said "It is me. And my cat." Shang motioned his hand in a sweeping fashion towards a tall figure in the back of the room. It stood at least 20 feet at the shoulder and had familiar features to Valence. There was no mistaking it, it was another silver dragon, Kanaahn walked over and sat on one of the pillow-the one directly in front of Shang-as Djall sat beside him. The other took their own pillows; their dragons remained close by to them as well.

Shang paused as everyone sat down, he gave a curt nod and looked around "I'm sure you're all wondering what's going on," he said "And I'm sure you have many questions." Kanaahn went to open his mouth to start asking but Shang raised his hand "Please save them for later though," he continued "I would like to explain to you, why I have called you here. And what your purpose is. Hopefully that will answer many of your questions." Kanaahn nodded and kept quiet. Shang stroked his beard in thought "Now," he said "Where to begin…ah yes. Well, first, as to why the dragon eggs were in the cave. They were placed there long ago, in hopes that five new Dragon Warriors would find them and rise to defeat the evil lineage of Kings' that have been killing dragons for sport." Shang paused, letting everyone take in the answers. He continued after the small pause, "Now as you may or may not know. The Dragon Warriors were a group of five dragon riders who kept fought along side the dragons and humans to keep the balance. Of course they haven't been formed since the times of Tenebrae and King Rego." Again Shang paused, Kanaahn went to ask another question but stopped as he remembered Shang's words. Shang continued "We were hoping that you would find the eggs on the job I gave you, and you kept true to our hopes. After that it was a means of getting them to hatch. Thankfully that didn't take long either."

"Once your eggs hatched I knew it was time to begin your training. So I left you a message and the basic care book and told you to come meet me here." Said Shang mystically "You see, you may be wondering what I shall you train you for? The answer is, I shall train you to be heroes. You five are to be the next Dragon Warriors. We need you. The Dragons and my order, the Daron, as well as the great Metallic Dragons need your help. You must unite the dragons and the humans against the evil king. You must restore the balance." Kanaahn waited after Shang finished, making sure it was safe to speak, after he knew it was he continued "So," he said "You've called us here, so that you could turn us into the Dragon Warriors from the legends?" Shang nodded "Precisely," he said "Kanaahn Saatus. The world is in need of heroes; the dragons are in need of balance bringers. Each moment that the king remains in power spells another loss for the dragons. At this rate, if we don't take action soon, it could mean the death of all dragons everywhere. Including your own." Kanaahn looked worriedly at Djall, and then to the other dragons. "If you wish to protect not only your dragons," said Shang with urgency "But the dragon partners of others, then you must accept the responsibility of being a Warrior, and we can begin the training now."

Kanaahn looked at Arial, then to Arkas, then Shooter and finally Drakhart. Everyone looked at each other and then to their respective dragons. They knew what they had to do, and Kanaahn knew what answer he had to give "Dragon Master Shang," he said with a booming sense of power and responsibility, Kanaahn stood as he continued "My friends and I accept your offer. If not for anything, it's to protect the dragons that we have begun to bond with on our travels here, and to protect the other innocent dragons from a horrible fate. We would like to begin our training immediately. No matter how rigorous and hardening this training be. We will accept it. For the greater good of all beings, we'll do it." Shang smiled as he stood up, he flicked his hand and a wooden staff appeared in his hand. "Then come with me," he said, "We shall head up to the top of the Tormenting Pinnacle." Shang waved his hand and the fires, along with the back walls began to part, showing a path that lead upwards. "And there," said Shang prophetically "Is where we shall turn you into _true_ heroes."


	8. Chapter 6: The Tormenting Pinnacle

Chapter 6: The Tormenting Pinnacle, Basic Training

Kanaahn gasped for air and collapsed on the ground. He lay spread-eagled on his back, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. Sweat glistened on his body and his muscles remained flexed from exertion, he raised his head and looked over at Kyeit. Kyeit's chest was heaving and she was down on one knee. Her sword in her hand, she smiled and stood up, "Get up," she said in a challenging tone "This has been a good fight. But it's not over yet!" Kyeit charged at Kanaahn with her sword raised, Kanaahn jumped up and blocked her attack with his own blade. He spun to his left and aimed for Kyeit's side, Kyeit blocked and forced Kanaahn back. Bringing her sword down vertically on his head, Kanaahn parried as the metal clashed. Both swordsmen tried to force the other off; their swords shook as they moved back and forth. Kanaahn gritted his teeth "Your good." He said with a smile. Kyeit winked "You're not bad yourself," she said "But you lack focus!" Kyeit forced Kanaahn's sword back, and spun around, she ducked down and stuck out her leg as she spun, tripping Kanaahn. Kanaahn fell on his back and Kyeit stood up again, pointing the tip of her sword in Kanaahn's face. "Looks like you won this time," said Kanaahn with a smile "You just wait though. I'll catch up, and when I do I'll start winning some." Kyeit laughed and held out her hand "We'll see." she said triumphantly "You're doing really good though, you've been learning fast." Kanaahn took Kyeit's hand and laughed "Thanks." He said while pulling himself up.

As he stood up, Kyeit-who found the weight differences between her and Kanaahn just a little more than she could handle-stumbled as she gained her footing. Kyeit tripped from the momentum and fell forward, right into Kanaahn, who managed to catch her. Kyeit quickly pulled back, Kanaahn's hands still on her shoulders. She blushed and quickly put away her sword "Well," she said as she broke from Kanaahn's touch and turned around "That should do for you training today. You can go to Shang, for your dragon riding class, the others are probably already there waiting. You're getting your dragons measured for saddles today aren't you?" Kanaahn nodded as he put his own sword away and picked up a cloth that had been lying nearby. As he wiped the sweat from his body he responded "Yeah," he said half excited "I can't wait to start riding Djall, I can't believe how tall he's gotten in a month. They're taller than us now." Kyeit laughed as she turned around, "Well that's bound to…hap….pen." she said slowing the end of her sentence. She stared at Kanaahn-whose back was to her-she suddenly noticed how well built he was. As Kanaahn stretched as he wiped off the sweat, his muscles moved and flexed as he did. Kyeit shook herself out of the moment and kept talking "You should go," she said as she walked towards the door "I'll see you tomorrow? Same time?" Kanaahn slung the tower over his shoulder and walked towards the door "Sure," he said "But to be honest, I was kind of hoping…well…" Kyeit lingered on those words, "Well?" she asked.

Kanaahn scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously "Well," he said, "I was hoping we could see each other again. Before tomorrow's class I mean. Maybe meet up later today, or tonight. Just the two of us?" Kyeit turned bright red and looked away from Kanaahn "Uh…" she said, part of her wanted to say yes, but she knew she had to get a grip. She liked Kanaahn yes, but he was a Dragon Warrior with responsibilities and duties, he couldn't be bothered with someone like her. Besides he was just a boy, and he wasn't going to be around much longer, there was no telling if they'd ever meet again, Kyeit decided on her answer, though she feared Kanaahn's reaction. "No, sorry…" she said sincerely "I have something to do later, an errand for Master Shang. I can't. I'm sorry." Kanaahn laughed and put one hand in his pocket and the other on her shoulder, "It's okay," he said smiling softly "Don't worry about it. Maybe some other time then." Kanaahn walked out of the room and down the stone hallway, leaving Kyeit standing in the doorway. She leaned against the edge of the door and stared after him "See you tomorrow…" she said, part of her couldn't help but feel like she'd made the wrong move, but there was no turning back now…was there? Kanaahn waved over his shoulder "Peace," he said with a chuckle "See you tomorrow."

Kanaahn walked through the stone halls of the Tormenting Pinnacle. He thought of Kyeit as he trekked towards his dragon riding class. He froze as heavy footsteps sounded behind him, but Kanaahn calmed as he recognized the familiarity in the walk. "Good morning, Djall." Said Kanaahn. The green dragon gave a nod as it walked beside Kanaahn. Djall now stood 6 feet tall at the shoulder; still amazing Kanaahn at how fast the dragon had grown in two months. Djall gave a small smirk as they kept walking, Kanaahn looked at the dragon like he was crazy "What?" he asked defensively. The dragon smiled and kept walking "Nothing," he said calmly "Nothing at all." Kanaahn rolled his eyes "What is it?" he asked persistently. Djall gave a small laugh "I saw what happened between you and that human girl," he said "Your trainer. You like her don't you?" Kanaahn blushed and kept walking silently, "Why do you ask?" asked Kanaahn. Djall laughed again "So you do like her!" he said triumphantly "Why do you not tell her your feelings for her? If you like her so much, then would that not be the logical thing to do?" Kanaahn shrugged "I don't know," he said "Yeah. I like her okay. And I don't know why I don't tell her…maybe because I don't know what she thinks of me. I don't know…what do you dragons do when you're in love?"

Djall stopped walking as he thought, "I do not know," he said "Darastrix do not fall in love. We mate. There is a difference." Kanaahn looked at Djall in disbelief "It's impossible to not love," he said "I know that mating is different from…well, what humans do. But that doesn't mean you can't feel anything does it?" Djall moved his shoulder blades together, presumably attempting to shrug and kept walking, "A fully grown drake may mate with as many hens as he prefers, and vice versa. It would be impossible for them to do that if they were emotionally attached to their mate," He said, "The point of mating is to simply reproduce. Nothing more, nothing less, us dragons must keep out population alive as well." Kanaahn thought, and acknowledged his point but continued to argue back "Well," he said, "I still think it's possible for dragons to feel something towards their mates." Djall simply laughed, and the debate ended. They reached the doorway to Shang's dragon riding class and the door swung open. Arial greeted them and ushered them in quickly. Kanaahn and Djall quickly joined the group and listened as Shang started the lesson. "Today you will learn the most crucial part of dragon training," said Shang "Riding your dragon." Kanaahn felt something leap for joy inside of him, he'd always wanted to fly, and now that he had a dragon he was anticipating that moment. "Now," continued Shang "I have, for the past few weeks, measured and created saddles for your dragons. And now that your dragons have finished most of their fast growth spurts-meaning they will only grow in small increments over time-I am ready to give you all your saddles."

Everyone felt a burst of excitement course through them, Shang waved his hand and five thick leather saddles appeared. The seats were lined with sheepskin and embroidered with each of the kids' initials. Shang smiled as the kids eyes shone bright with glee, "These saddles were crafted to the same specifications as the Warriors of old," he said "They should last you for a few more years, they're expandable, so even if your dragon grows you just need to loosen the straps to fit the new size." Kanaahn went to walked forward and looked at Shang, who nodded in approval. Kanaahn dashed to his saddle, as did the others, and looked at in amazement. He was especially drawn to the saddle horn, which was crafted of polished ivory. The rounded head of the saddle horn was a large polished and spherical emerald. It shone bright in the lantern light and made Kanaahn feel a sense of power and pride. He looked at the other saddles; each of them had a polished jewel that was the color of their dragons. Arial had a large diamond, Arkas had a large sapphire, Shooter had a ruby and Drakhart had a black diamond. Shang waved his hand and the walls dissolved, revealing a cliff. Kanaahn finally saw where they were; they were on top of the tallest peak of the Tormenting Pinnacle, inside of a notch carved into the cliff. Shang spent the next few minutes showing everyone how to fasten their saddles and sit in them properly. Once insuring that everyone was strapped in properly and was ready to fly, Shang spoke "You may fly for a few hours, and can return whenever you want. Just be back before night." He said "Remember, trust your dragon and they will trust you in return."

Kanaahn nodded from his saddle, the wind started to blow, giving him a rush as it filled the small notch in the cliff. Kanaahn grabbed the reigns, which were attached to a small metal bar that Djall held in his mouth. "Ready?" asked Kanaahn, Djall nodded and charged towards the edge of the floor. As Djall jumped off the edge he gave a roar, spread his wings and started to glide. For a brief second the pair fell, but as soon as the uplift filled the underside of Djall's wings the two started to soar. With a few powerful flaps, Kanaahn and Djall rose high into the air. Kanaahn felt his stomach do a back flip and the adrenaline started to pump through his veins. Kanaahn gave a triumphant yell "Alright!" he shouted "Yeah! Yeah! Woohoo!" Djall gave a chuckle "You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked. Kanaahn nodded vigorously "Are you kidding?" he asked "You get to do this everyday, but this is amazing for me!" Djall laughed "Then how about I try some tricks I've been practicing?" he asked. Kanaahn nodded with excitement, like a child about to receive a gift. Djall smiled "Hold on!" he said. Kanaahn gave a whoop of thrill as Djall started to spin and dive midair. This was the best feeling ever. He had to admit; being a Dragon Warrior had its perks.

Kanaahn had been flying for what seemed like 10 minutes, but in truth he had been out there for at least 4 hours. Djall gave a laugh as he gave a quick glance at his partner "Kanaahn," he said "Let's land. It'll be dark soon. Shang said he wants us back before then." Kanaahn looked at the sky and nodded in agreement, "Alright," he said "Djall bring us down." The dragon gave a grunt in agreement and started to descend towards the large mountain. As they landed, Djall's talons clacked on the stone floor. The dragon landed in a run and then skidded to a halt at the other end of the room, the other dragons had still to return. The only other one there was an angry looking and sleeping Risasi and a very frustrated and depressed looking Shooter. Kanaahn dismounted Djall with a shiver, he hadn't realized how cold the air high up was, and now that he was in the warm cave he could feel the difference. And being shirtless all the time didn't help the temperature difference. Kanaahn shook of the cold and walked towards Shooter, "Hey," he said, "You're back early." Shooter glanced up at Kanaahn and sighed, "I never left." He said somberly. Kanaahn raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?" he asked. Shooter pointed at Risasi and glared "_He_ refused to," he said standing up and pacing "He said he didn't trust me to fly on his back and refused to take off. I tried reasoning with him and convincing him. But he just won't budge. In the end he tried to bite me, Shang had to hold him off."

Kanaahn scratched the back of his head and exhaled loudly "Wow," he said "Harsh. Have you tried talking with him?" Shooter looked at Kanaahn, "What do you mean?" he asked. Kanaahn looked at Djall, "Djall and I talk often. Mostly we debate about things. Beliefs and personal views mostly. Sometimes politics. Of course I usually loose the political debates…" he said, "Though seeing as I have no political knowledge whatsoever. Then again Küla was never one to mix itself up with matters of the king…anyway, my point is that you need to start bonding with your dragon outside of class. And _you_ need to be the one who makes the first move." Shooter thought for a second, he knew that Kanaahn was right, and he knew that he had to start bonding now. Shooter thanked Kanaahn and walked towards Risasi. As he approached the dragon, Risasi gave a low roar. Shooter didn't back up though, "Risasi," he said softly "Care to take a walk?" Risasi eyed Shooter warily, and thought for a second. In the end he silently stood up and walked towards the door, "Follow." He said gruffly towards Shooter. Shooter quickly ran after Risasi as he reached the hall.

"So you wish to talk a walk with me do you?" asked Risasi demandingly "Is it because you wish to _bond_ with me?" Shooter was slightly intimidated as Risasi's angered voice and large figure backed up his dislike of this moment "Well, yes." Said Shooter plainly. Risasi gave a low growl of disapproval but began to walk down the hall. "So what is it you wish to talk to me about?" asked Risasi. Shooter cleared his throat and started talking "Well," he said "I want to know where we stand Risasi. As partners and friends." Risasi gave a gruff laugh "Hah," he said mockingly "Friend. I do not know the meaning of that word. Dragons do not have friends, just partners or masters. Not that we're fond of either." Shooter raised an eyebrow and looked at Risasi "Then what was that thank you when we first came here?" he asked. Risasi kept walking for a while before responding "Well…that was a different moment," he said dismissively. Shooter walked faster, coming to a stop in front of Risasi, "What about me do you not like Risasi?" asked Shooter. Risasi paused for a long moment; his dark, red eyes seemed to stare hard at Shooter in a pensive state. "Honestly," said Risasi "Shooter, I see you as a…well…comrade at least." Shooter smiled softly "Well," he said, "I think of you as a friend too. I trust you, you just don't seem to trust me." Risasi rolled his eyes "Well it may have to do with you _dropping_ me when I was still just a hatchling." He said somewhat irritated "And when I was _just_ hatching too. That's not the best way to earn your dragons trust."

Shooter bowed his head, embarrassed "Oh…yeah," he said, "Sorry about that." Risasi continued "And you haven't shared a single meal with me, while the others and their dragons have all shared meals. Perhaps it is because you do not like me?" insinuated Risasi. "That's not true!" reassured Shooter "I just don't have a taste for bloody meat. I lack the pallet is all." Risasi continued to walk; he went around Shooter and continued down the halls. Leaving Shooter standing there, Risasi stopped for a second, and then gave a small glance over his shoulder, "Thank you again," he said "For the talk that is. You're a good partner and comrade." Shooter smiled "Well, you're a good friend and partner too. I'm glad that I got you for my dragon partner." Part of Shooter felt weird, making an emotional connection with anything other than a knife, it made him feel somewhat fulfilled. Risasi gave a low chuckle and continued to walk off, giving one last response "You're not a bad person to have as my human either." And with that, Risasi disappeared into the halls of the Tormenting Pinnacle.


	9. Chapter 7: The Legend of the Warriors

Chapter 7: The Legend of the Warriors

Kanaahn walked through the halls of the Tormenting Pinnacle. Djall followed closely behind, Kanaahn looked back at his dragon. "Kyeit said to meet her by the stairs that lead back into the entrance hall," he said "I'm almost at the steps, but I don't see her yet." Djall and Kanaahn stopped as they reached the stairs, Djall scanned the halls and shrugged, "Perhaps she is late?" he asked "It is possible for humans. Flawed creatures as you are." Kanaahn sat down and looked down the hall nervously "I guess…" he said, preoccupied in his thoughts. Kanaahn was bugged by the urgency in Kyeit's voice when she told him where to meet her. She sounded like she had something important to say. Kanaahn sat and waited, jumping eagerly at every noise he heard. Finally he heard footsteps coming down the hall, they sounded rushed and urgent. Kanaahn stood up and smiled as he recognized them, "Kyeit." He whispered as she rushed down the hall to meet him. Her sword was clanking at her side as she did. Kanaahn smiled and waved, warmly greeting Kyeit as she returned the gesture. "So," started Kanaahn "You wanted to see me here?" Kyeit nodded and laughed nervously, she blushed and turned to Djall, "Oh…" she said, "I didn't know you'd be here. Good day to you Master Djall." Kyeit bowed to Djall and then looked at Kanaahn.

"Kanaahn," she said quietly "Could you ask Djall to step aside for a moment. I was hoping to talk to you in private." Kanaahn nodded and looked at Djall, exchanging silent words. Djall gave a sly smile and walked down the hall. Once Kyeit was sure that the dragon was out of earshot she spoke. "Kanaahn," she said again "I've been doing some thinking. A lot of thinking actually, and this isn't easy for me to come to terms with." She said calmly "This isn't something that I do often, but I know how I feel in my heart, and it's going against my better judgment…but I can't just ignore it. What I'm trying to say to you is…well, it's not easy to say either…Kanaahn, I-" Kyeit was cut off as Master Shang walked down the hall, "Ah," he said smiling "Good morning, young master Kanaahn, I was just coming to find you, and you too Kyeit. The other Warriors are already waiting down in my meeting chambers. I have good news for all of you." Kanaahn looked at Kyeit, and Kyeit returned the glance, they both looked back at Shang. Kyeit sighed and bowed to Kanaahn, and then to Shang "Very well," she said "I shall meet you down there. Kanaahn…" Kyeit paused, as she began to finish her sentence, but kept walking. Keeping silent as she did. Kanaahn was left with no one but a smiling Shang. He looked over at the old master and sighed, "I'll go with you," he said "Is it mandatory for Djall to come as well?" Shang nodded but smiled "Yes he is," he said cheerily "But do not worry. I have already called him down. He shall meet us there."

Kanaahn nodded "Very well, lets go." Kanaahn walked down the long staircase, Shang followed closely behind. As they reached what seemed like a dead end, Shang raised his hand and the wall parted, revealing the meeting chamber that Kanaahn had seen upon first meeting Shang. The others were already down here waiting for him, their dragons curled up beside or behind them. Djall was wait as well, sitting beside and empty pillow, waiting attentively for what Shang had to say. Kanaahn sat down on the pillow and Djall gave him a grunt of recognition. Kanaahn waved and Djall smiled, "So how did the meeting with Kyeit go?" he asked smiling. Kanaahn rolled his eyes, "What are you smiling about?" he asked irritated "It didn't happen. Shang interrupted us before she could tell me what she had to say." Djall laughed, but quickly quieted down as Shang began to speak. "Warriors," he said, "I am proud to call you that, in this month and a half that you've been here you have grown fast. The relationships between you and your dragons have grown strong and you are ready to begin fulfilling your duties as protectors of the balance." Arial raised her hand and spoke "That's one thing I don't understand," she said "What _are_ our duties, exactly?" Shang nodded "Yes," he said "I have neglected to tell you that haven't I? Perhaps it's best that I tell you the history of your predecessors…very well, I shall tell you a legend, one of dragon descent, part of the Dragon Lore. But you must be patient, this may take a while to explain." The kids looked at each other and their dragons, and nodded, eager to hear what Shang had to tell them.

Shang cleared his throat as he stroked his beard, thinking deeply of the tales. "This is a tale that has been passed down through the centuries. It is one mostly forgotten by the humans of this world, however, there are few-such as myself-who still remember the words." Shang paused as he thought, gently running a hand through his long white beard, his eyes brows furrowed as he thought. "Now, let us begin." He said, he waved his hands and a puff of purple smoke appeared, as he started to tell the tale the cloud changed and became a reflective surface, showing the story in a visual representation, "Long ago, before man first crawled from the primordial ooze; dragons ruled the Earth. They were the conquerors. They were the destroyers, and the creators. Warring amongst only themselves, and even then they fought rarely. It was a time of peace; the odd struggle between dragons would push up mountains or create craters that would soon fill up with rainwater. In the hundreds of millennia that the dragons were in control, they shaped the Earth into what it was. They performed miracles beyond that of any imagination, and even when the first man encountered them for the first time, their power was so great that humans revered them as gods.

"As the humans evolved, architecture, structures, statues and even religions were built around the dragons and their benevolence. Parties were thrown and held in their honors; people gave offerings, begging dragons for their blessings and protection. However, there were five dragons that were revered above the rest. They were the creators of the creators, the gods above the gods. The Metallic Dragons: Orichalum of Brass, Aes of Copper, Aeramen of Bronze, Argentum of Silver, and their leader, Aurum of Gold, these dragons each ruled from the five 'holy places'. One located in each country on The Continent. These dragons were looked to when heroes needed to be trained and when divine intervention was needed. Benevolent as they were, the dragons agreed without thought of gain or power."

"The humans and dragons bonded over the centuries, growing closer with each other. Eventually, King Aurum had a dream, in which he foresaw the future. The dream told him of a day when the dragons and humans would need to unite together to fight a monstrous enemy. Fearing for the worst, Aurum prepared for the worst. He told the other Metallic Dragons of his dream, they too agreed that they would need to prepare for this danger were it to come soon; all of them agreeing that they could trust the humans with their deepest, darkest secrets. So the Dragons decided to choose five humans who would be the protectors of both humans and Dragons."

"These five humans became the first five Dragon Warriors. A group of five humans-who are replaced every fifty years-chosen from a handful of candidates-all whom are picked specially and tested repeatedly by the Metallic Dragons-became known as heroes throughout The Continent, they were hired by kings, lords, nobles and Generals everywhere to help resolve conflicts and disputes. Even the dragons called on them for help. What made them special above all other warriors and soldiers was that they were each given a dragon of their own. Not as pets. But as companions, friends, and even at sometimes confidants. The fact that dragons and humans could fight together, and trust their lives with each other was-as the human and dragon elders' believed-a great testament of the bonds shared by humans and dragons for thousands of years. They believed the Warriors would deepen the bond further. And for a long time, they were right."

"This cycle of helping each other continued for years. The dragons helped the humans with their troubles, and the humans would help the dragons by protecting them from evil and feeding them offerings of livestock. However, the balance was soon disrupted, when a young dragon named Tenebrae felt that the dragons were being abused and used by humans. He saw the humans as overlords and enslavers, who used the dragons for their mysteries and powers, and expected that only a few cattle would repay the debt. Enraged, Tenebrae began to charge human sacrifices for his help. When the people soon agreed-too desperate for help to see the wrong in their actions-Tenebrae knew he could go further. And began demanding gold as well as human sacrifices, which he would devour in front of the people. Tenebrae even began demanding royalty to hand over their Kingdoms and their Crowns."

"When the dragons and the Warriors heard about this injustice, they knew it was time for an intervention. They entered Tenebrae's domain in the Swamps of Aldamora, and confronted him. Warning him to stop his vile actions or they would have to take protective measures and kill Tenebrae. Tenebrae laughed in their faces, but agreed to stop. The Warriors and Metallic Dragons took his word and left without a second thought. They soon learned that was a mistake, when many years later, Tenebrae had attacked Aldamora, as well as the surrounding countries. He led an army of Black Dragons, similar to himself, all of them just as demonic and twisted in their goals and ambitions as their leader. The Warriors and the dragons knew their refusal to kill a brethren and let him off with a warning instead was a mistake which they had come to solely regret as the realized the consequences. However, Aurum reassured them, telling them it was not the time to dwell on the past, but to look to the present and prepare for the future. He reminded the Warriors and his brethren that this was the reason the Warriors were founded in the first place, and that he, as well as the Warriors, would and must do everything they could to protect the world from Tenebrae's evil designs."

"Relieved and in agreement, the Warriors rallied the people and the dragons to battle. Relaying Aurum's inspiring words to both sides. As the combined forces headed into the battlefield, ready to take on Tenebrae's army. The two armies clashed in many battles. For a long time it seemed the outcome would be matched, until Tenebrae's army suddenly seemed to grow in size and strength. Besting all the humans and dragons. Many lives were being lost as the battles dragged on, and the morale of the soldiers seemed to lower as the body count rose. Tenebrae took the time between battles to continue to provide more miracles, for greater and more inhumane costs each time."

"Aurum knew that both dragons and humans could loose no more. The war had to end. Aurum decided to confront Tenebrae himself, asking for the other Metallic Dragons to step down. However, the Warriors refused to stand aside as the Metallic Dragons did, and therefore asked to fight beside Aurum. Aurum, though reluctant, agreed to their request. He believed they had the power to fight against the oppressive Tenebrae and his twisted army and win. As Aurum and the Warriors reached Tenebrae, he laughed. Calling their cause futile and pathetic. The Warriors became enraged by the insults, but were stopped from attacking Tenebrae by Aurum. The ground shook violently as the two sides fought to the death, and in the end, both sides lost. Though Tenebrae was killed and defeated, the Warriors also lay dead in the carnage. Aurum was the only one who walked away from the fight."

"After the battle was over, and Tenebrae's army conceited their defeat and begged for Aurum's mercy-which they never got and instead were imprisoned inside of the Black Spire Mountains for eternity-Aurum spoke to both humans and dragons, hoping to give their hope back. Telling them he would choose new Warriors, just like they had for the many millennia that preceded this one. However, these plans were put to a halt, when the King of Aldamora, King Rego started hunting dragons, and encouraged his court to do the same. Aurum confronted the King to find out why he was doing this. This was when Aurum learned Tenebrae's darkest secret, one he took to the grave. Before death, Tenebrae performed a miracle for the King, giving him the son he always wanted. But in return Tenebrae asked for the queen's body as a human sacrifice once the child was born. The King refused the offer, but the queen, Queen Lijad, saw benevolence in the dragon's intentions and believed that he asked for the Queens life in return for another life."

"The Queen happily accepted the offer, against the King's wishes. Eventually the Queen was executed as a sacrifice and the King was left alone with his only son. Tenebrae devoured the Queen in front of the King and his court and quickly left the town to continue his war. The King disgusted by Tenebrae's cruelty and depressed at the loss of his wife, vowed revenge on all dragons. The King had his infant son killed, because looking at the child reminded him of his lost wife and Tenebrae's wicked grin as he devoured her. Aurum, touched by the King's story offered to help in any way he couldn't, even if it meant giving up his own life to resurrect the Queen and the King's son. Aurum knew it was risky, but it would mean saving his people as well. The King thought short on this offer and rejected, refusing to see the good in Aurum's deal. Aurum was then ordered to leave before he was killed; Aurum did so, telling the King that if he attacked the dragons, he would regret it. The King ignored Aurum's words and continued attacking dragons."

"Aurum began to rally the dragons not too long after, but not to attack. He was sending the dragons into hiding. Aurum knew that not all humans were evil, but he knew as Rego extended his rule and spread word of his hardships suffered by Tenebrae across The Continent, things would become increasingly unsafe for the dragons. Aurum told the Dragon's to hide-by breed-in designate areas that would suit them, while he and the other Metallic Dragons each went to sleep inside of the five holy places within each country on The Continent. Though not before placing five dragon eggs inside of a Mount Pinnacle. They knew from a vision of Aurum's that the people who found these eggs would become the next Dragon Warriors. They hoped that these new Warriors would bring peace and prosperity between humans and dragons once more."

Shang passed his hand through the cloud of smoke and dissolved it instantly. Kanaahn broke his focus from the smoke and looked at Djall, and then to the other dragons, and finally at Shang. "So," he said, "You're saying that Djall and the other dragons that we found in the cave, were placed there by this Aurum? And we were destined to become the Dragon Warriors as soon as we found them?" Shang nodded with a kind smile "Precisely." He said. Shooter raised his hand, gaining an acknowledging nod from Shang, Shooter cleared his throat and spoke "That's great, but I still don't see what we're supposed to do." Shang gave a warming laugh and shook his head, "Then allow me to explain further, this may be easier to understand a second time, now that you know the Dragon Lore. Again though I ask for your patience, as it may be a little long." Arkas looked at Shang and spoke for what seemed like the first time in eternity, "Will there be another magic smoke cloud?" he asked wondering. Shang laughed again, "No," he said chuckling, "I'm afraid not, this tale doesn't need visual manifestation. Now, allow me to begin this little story."

Shang cleared his throat and pulled a pipe from beneath his robe, the first time Kanaahn and the others had ever seen him smoke. He pulled out a small box of tobacco and placed it in the pipe. Holding the pipe between his teeth he snapped his fingers and lit it. Arial's eyes shined as she saw this feat of magic. Shang gave a small puff of smoke as he exhaled and then stroked his beard again, his eyes twinkling in the lantern light. "As you know," he began calmly "The Dragon Warriors, or Darastrix Arytissi as they're called in Draconic, were five humans, chosen by the Metallic Dragons and trained rigorously by the five Dragon Masters who served under the Metallic Dragons. They were trained extensively in what I trained you in while you stayed here. However I only trained you in the basics, you will need to seek out-as your predecessors did-the other masters in order to become further trained in these arts." Kanaahn stroked his chin and looked at Shang "Is that all we need to do?" he asked. Shang shook his head and frowned, "No, I'm afraid it's not." He said, "You see, darkness has been stirring in the Continent. A darkness that hasn't been felt in centuries, and I fear for the worst. Kanaahn Saatus, Arkas Nazzer, Arial Gainsborough, Shooter Maxim, and Drakhart Ghast. I implore you for your help, Aldamora, nay! The Continent needs your help. You must gather the five Metallic Dragons, and warn them of this darkness, as well as receive training from the Dragon Masters that live with them. You must quell the darkness that is looming in the shadows, and become true heroes."

Kanaahn stood up, followed by the others, their dragons stood as well. Simultaneously, each of them replied: "We accept!" Shang smiled and stood up; he waved his hand and the doors into the entrance hall swung open, "Then go forth," he said "Head south across the desert, there you shall reach Xiar. It is an ancient town, sacred to the Warriors; it is where the first five Warriors hailed from. There you will find the ancient Dragon Library. In the Library you will find much information about dragons, but what you must search for is the location of the Dragon's Yu and Zu. They will point you in the right direction to finding the Metallic Dragons. Only Yu and Zu know where they reside now." Kanaahn nodded as the others turned towards the entrance hall, Shang followed close behind. As they reached the oak doors Kyeit appeared with the horses and wagons. Kyeit smiled as she passed the reigns off to Shooter, Drakhart and Arkas. Kanaahn walked up to her smiling, Kyeit blushed as she looked at him. They stood there, silently exchange glances, they were interrupted as Shooter waved his hand between them, "Can you please excuse yourselves to a room?" he asked "We're a little pressed for time here." Shang smiled kindly as he walked up behind Kyeit, "Would you like to go with them Kyeit?" he asked, "They may need a guide and a master along their way." Kyeit looked at Shang and thought, "I would like to," she said "But would I not be needed here?" Shang smiled generously "Nonsense!" he protested kindly, "I will be fine on my own. Go. Help the Warriors."

Kyeit nodded and smiled "Very well," she said, she turned to Kanaahn and bowed "Kanaahn, I will accompany you on your travels." Kanaahn smiled, but held back the urge to cheer out loud. The oak doors that lead out into the streets of Ottogard swung open, Kanaahn and the others looked into the light, embracing it. From here on out, their journey began. Shooter sighed and flicked the reigns of his wagon "I have a feeling like this trip is going to a lot of work." He complained. Kanaahn laughed as he and Kyeit hopped into the back of Arkas's wagon "Oh shut up," he said smiling "It's about time your lazy ass got some good work done." Kanaahn looked at Kyeit and then to Djall-who walked behind the cart with the other dragons-this was it. This was the chance of a lifetime Kanaahn had been waiting for. His own adventure.


	10. Chapter 8: The Dragon Extermination Act

Chapter 8: The Dragon Extermination Act

As the carts and the dragons walked out onto the street the large oak doors of the Tormenting Pinnacle closed shut. Kanaahn poked his head out of the back of the covered wagon and looked at Djall and the other dragons. "Djall!" he called to the dragon, Djall turned his head and grunt in response, "You and the others fly up above us, follow us, but fly high so that you're not seen by anyone. Once we're a safe distance from Ottogard you can land and walk beside us." Djall nodded and lowered his front legs in a bow, "Very well," he said to Kanaahn "That is a wise decision. I was just about to suggest that myself." Djall stood up and turned to Valence and the other dragons "My partner, Kanaahn has asked us to follow them through the skies." He said conveying Kanaahn's message to them, "He requests that we fly high enough so that we're not seen." Valence, Adalinda, Fyete gave a nod of agreement and took off, quickly soaring to high altitudes. Risasi did the same, but delayed his take off, replying only with a gruff grunt. Ölüm however gave a hiss, and hesitated as he glared at Djall, Djall simply glared back. And when Ölüm refused to take off, Djall charged forward a few steps roaring, Ölüm hissed again and flew off after the others. Djall snarled after him and turned to Kanaahn, who rubbed his forehead "That brother of mine has an attitude problem," he said, "He needs to be trained stricter. You should speak with Drakhart." Kanaahn sighed "Djall," he said smiling slightly "Next time, there's no need for the formalities or grand introductions." Djall looked at Kanaahn and gave a final bow, "But of course, Kanaahn," he said "I just figured that any partner of mine should be given the recognition he deserves."

Kanaahn sighed and scratched his head, "I appreciate it," he said smiling softly "But next time you can skip the formalities okay? I don't particularly like a lot of attention. At least not that kind." Djall gave a small nod and bow and flapped his wings, "Very well, Kanaahn." He said. As Djall disappeared high into the sky as Kanaahn ducked back into cart, he turned to Arial and Kyeit who both seemed to have been talking and whispering about something in secret, they giggled as Kanaahn sat down and looked at them. Kanaahn looked at the girls, they seemed to be looking over at him and smiling like the fox that just swallowed the crow. "Alright," started Kanaahn with a sigh, "What is it? Is my hair messed up? Or is Arial teaching you how to stare at my half naked body when I'm not looking?" Arial shot Kanaahn a glare but he ignored, she crossed her arms and legs and leaned back against one of the wooden ribs that braced the canvas cover that protected the back of the wagon. She stuck her tongue out and replied curtly, "None of your business," she said quickly. "Just girl talk." Added Kyeit smiling, Kanaahn felt the tips of his ears burn. He didn't like people talking about him behind his back, but held back his urge to keep pressing the subject. Kanaahn looked at Kyeit as he had a sudden thought.

"Did you restock our supplies and food before we left?" he asked her, Kyeit nodded in return "Yup!" she said cheerfully, "They're in Shooter's wagon, and should last us the whole trip to Xiar." Kanaahn smiled, "Good," he said "Thank you." Kyeit gave a smile in gratitude and looked to Arial, who smiled and gave a small nod. Kanaahn felt slightly uncomfortable as he saw them exchanging silent signals, of course he couldn't do anything but sit there awkwardly as they rode through the town. Kanaahn would occasionally peak over at the two girls between the corners of his eyes, he could see them smile at each other, Arial would often give a small nod, as if trying to encourage her to do something. Kanaahn kept holding back his words, he wanted to ask what was going on, but he didn't want to seem nosy. In the end he couldn't stand not knowing, he stood up and walked towards the back of the wagon, "I'm going to go ride with Shooter," he said, "If for nothing it's because I don't trust him alone with the food." Kanaahn quickly swung out the back of the wagon and jumped onto the street. Quickly catching his footing he ran over to the back of Shooter's wagon, jumping into the back he walked towards the drivers seat. As he ducked under the low arching top he sat next to Shooter, who greeted him with a smile as he clutched the reigns. Kanaahn shifted, as he got comfortable on the hard wooden seat he glanced over at Shooter who seemed to be focusing on the road. Kanaahn wasn't here to check on the food or keep Shooter in line, he was here for advice, and the only problem was that he couldn't bring himself to ask.

Kanaahn sighed and swallowed his pride, he had never asked Shooter for anything, ever. But now, he suddenly found himself confused and desperate enough to beg to Shooter on his life if he needed. Kanaahn turned to Shooter, "Shooter can I ask you something?" he mumbled, barely moving his mouth. Shooter looked over Kanaahn and put a hand to his ear, "I'm sorry what was that?" he asked. Kanaahn gave a low, inaudible growl and gritted his teeth, "Can I ask you something?" he asked, this time a little more audible, but through clenched teeth. Shooter smiled cunningly, he knew what Kanaahn had said, but felt like abusing this moment and milking it for all it had, besides Kanaahn seemed desperate, who knew when this would happen again, he figured he'd have fun with it while he could. "I'm sorry Kanaahn," he said putting his hand behind his ear and moving his hair out of the way, "I didn't quiet hear you. One more time?" Kanaahn glared at Kanaahn, the urge to ask him for advice was slowly becoming replaced by animosity and rage. He was ready to pounce at Shooter and rip his throat out, but held it back. Kanaahn swallowed his pride again and looked at Shooter, "Can I please," he said straining the sincerity, "Please, ask you for advice? Its…well it's important. It's girl advice. I'm probably going to regret this, just like the drunkard who wakes up after a night of drinking, but…well I see you always flirting with girls and I assume that you have some knowledge and experience. So I was wondering…what does it mean if a girl giggles and whispers behind your back?"

Shooter gave a beaming grin filled with sincerity and gratitude, and even a sense of honor. "Well," he said happily, "I'm honored! And it either means she's got the hots for you and is talking about amazing features, or she thinks you're a freak and is talking about your oddities." Something inside of Kanaahn sank and his heart began to race, his mind spurred into overdrive, he wondered all of a sudden, which one was Kyeit talking about. Did she like him? Or hate him? Was she admiring him? Or was she criticizing him? There were so many questions that raced into his mind, but only one that he asked Shooter. "Is there any way to tell which it is?" he asked Shooter with hope. He wanted-no-he _needed_ to find out whether Kyeit liked him. Shooter smiled again as he gripped the reigns tighter, he looked at Kanaahn with a grin and spoke with enthusiasm. "Of course!" he said, giving Kanaahn a ray of hope, "You can flirt back, and if she smiles and bats her eyes she likes you. If she makes an icky face then she doesn't. You could also ask her out, and if she turns you down then you have your answer." Kanaahn thought about all of this. He couldn't ask Kyeit out, not yet, they had just met, but he _could_ flirt with her and see what happens. "I guess that makes sense," said Kanaahn deep in thought, "But…but what if…what if she lets on like she likes you before hand, but you still don't know if she does or not?"

"Well my man," replied Shooter, his grin widening as he slung his arm around his friend, "She probably likes you, unless she just wants to mess with you. But that depends on the type of girl, who are we talking about exactly?" Kanaahn suddenly felt exposed and in the open, insecure and even put on the spot. He couldn't tell Shooter the truth, could he? I mean he came this far to beg him for advice, what more could he give up? Shooter _was_ trying to help him also, so telling him wouldn't be that bad, would it? Kanaahn stuttered and fumbled to find words, "Er uh…well…" he started nervously, "See um…she's uh…well she's a person…who I know…and she well…okay fine! It's Kyeit!" Kanaahn's voice suddenly shot down into a whisper, "I like Kyeit," he said, "Like…like, like…love maybe. I don't know." Shooter's eyebrows instantly shot up high and disappeared into his hair line, a wide grind instantly spread across his face, "Well, well, well!" he said in surprise, "You dog, you!" Shooter gave a sudden bark of laughter and removed his arm from Kanaahn's shoulder, and instead replacing it with his hand. "She likes you man," he said smiling, "Good job!" Shooter winked at his friend, unable to keep a smile off of his face, and turned to look at the blazing sun, whistling softly to him self. Kanaahn felt sudden relief pour over him; he felt hope and joy fill him. Kyeit liked him, and he obviously liked her back. Kanaahn didn't care if his friend was totally off, for all he knew he could be, but for all he cared he was dead on. Kanaahn held to that hope tightly, "She does huh?" he asked rhetorically. He smiled and stretched as he walked back into the cart, stopping to turn slightly and thank Shooter. "Thank you Shooter. For the help that is, I really appreciate it. Now I think it's time I checked on Drakhart, for some reason I don't trust him alone around the weapons lately." Shooter waved in acknowledgement, "focusing" on his cloud watching.

Kanaahn walked onto the back step of the moving cart, hanging on to as much of the canvas as he could grab. As the cart pulled up slowly alongside Drakhart's wagon he jumped, landing on the back step of the wagon. Kanaahn clambered into the back of the wagon and dusted himself off; he took a step towards Drakhart but halted in his tracks as Drakhart spoke. "What is it?" he hissed. Kanaahn suddenly felt a cold aura fill the air, he looked at Drakhart's back, his posture seemed different, and his whole personality seemed to be different as well. "Hey," he asked carefully, "Drakhart? Are you okay?" There was silence; Kanaahn felt a similar presence to what he felt when he picked up the black egg for the first time. Kanaahn was actually somewhat scared of this feeling, and the fact that it was lingering and looming around Drakhart, his friend, like an aura or an aroma. Drakhart remained silent; Kanaahn took a step forward but jumped back as Drakhart shouted, "Get out!" Kanaahn reached down for his sword but was knocked off balance as Drakhart jilted the cart. Kanaahn glared at Drakhart but felt best not to keep resisting, he walked out of the back of the cart and back towards Arkas's wagon. As he did he heard Shooter call out to them, "Hey guys," said Shooter, "Come take a look at this!"

Kanaahn sighed as he ran towards Shooter's voice, "What could it possibly be now?" he muttered to himself under his breath. Kanaahn skidded to a halt as he reached Shooter. Shooter stood there, with Kyeit, Arial, Arkas and Drakhart, each of them were staring at the massive crowd that seemed to be surrounding a large wooden news board. Kanaahn looked to Shooter confused, "You called us here to show us the locals?" he asked. Shooter shook his head; "No!" he said urgently, quickly Shooter ran off into the crowd, forcing his way into the center. He returned moments later with several pieces of paper in his hand, which he handed to Kanaahn. Kanaahn took the papers inquisitively and scanned him, his eyebrows raised as he read them. He looked gravely at the ground and then towards Arkas's wagon, "Everyone, to Arkas's wagon now!" he said, "This is bad!" Everyone immediately filed into the one wagon, crowding around Kanaahn as he read through the papers. The one he was reading from was printed in golden ink, and had a large wax seal on the bottom. Arkas's heart sank as he realized it was the seal of the King of Altimara, and his heart sank further as he read the title. "The Dragon Extermination Act." Said Kanaahn morosely, everyone looked at each other, their faces filled with horror. "Keep reading." said Kyeit quietly to Kanaahn as she wrapped arm around his, afraid for her dragon's safety. Kanaahn, though enthralled by the show of affection from Kyeit, kept going, still mortified by the recent news.

"The Dragon Extermination Act is supported by the Royal Commission for the Extermination of Dragons passed by his late majesty King Rego. This Commission ensures that all Dragon kind will be exterminated one by one until driven extinct. However, the Act that has recently been passed as an extension of this Commission gives the power to the citizens of Altimara and grants them full rights to exterminate any and all dragons that they encounter. This act is enforced by the King of Altimara and by all soldiers under his command. Any and all people or peoples who are found disobeying this Act and protecting dragons by preventing the discovery of their whereabouts or by interfering with a hunt will be put to death instantly without trial. So sayeth the King." There was a long silent, pause; everyone's first thought was what would happen to his or her dragon? Shooter broke the silence as he pointed to the stack of papers behind the Act Proclamation. "Read those," he said, "The Act was just the beginning." Kanaahn regretted reading what he had and truly didn't want to keep going, but now that he knew what he did, it was impossible to unlearn it. He had to keep going, it was the only way he could see what he, his friends and the dragons would be up against. It was the best way to protect them all. Kanaahn and everyone else's jaws dropped as they saw the several other papers in Kanaahn's hands. "These…" started Arkas in disbelief, "These are…these are wanted posters! And they're of the dragons!"

Kanaahn scanned the pages, Arkas was right, each of them was a different wanted post, with a pretty like drawing of each of their dragons. Kanaahn read the first poster he could see, "The Black Dragon," he started looking at Drakhart, "Sneaky, cunning and sly and are best recognized by the large patches of scales that seem to be peeling off and their green underbellies. They reside in swamps and bogs and feed on fish and other sea faring animals. Black Dragons are also distinguished by their skull like faces and large horns that point forwards towards the front of their snouts. They can grow up to sixteen feet tall and have a wingspan of about forty feet. They breathe acid and should be treated and hunted with caution." Kanaahn didn't pause as he flipped to the next poster, "The Blue Dragon. They are talkative and outgoing, and are natural parental by instinct. They tend to live in deserts and will stick out among the sand like a diamond in the ruff. Blue Dragons have three main distinguishing features besides their sapphire blue scales, they are known by their large yellow horn that protrudes from their nose, as well their wing like outer ears. The third indication that the dragon is a blue dragon is the large bat-like wings, which can grow up to eighty feet. The dragons themselves have been known to grow up to sixteen feet tall and will devour camels, as well as snakes and lizards. Blue dragons are known to breath lightning." Kanaahn scanned the other posters; more dread filled him as he saw just how much in danger the dragons were. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the next title. The Green Dragon.

"I can't go on…" he said, "I can't. This is just too much." Arial, who had been silent and in shock from the beginning finally spoke, "How could the king do this?" she asked in horror, "How could the king know? How did he find out about our dragons? How did he find out this much? What the hell is going on?" Arkas put his arm comfortingly around Arial as she burst into tears and hysterics; the fear of Adalinda's endangerment was beginning to get to her. Kanaahn sighed and looked to Kyeit, "We need to get out of here," he said, "We need to get to Xiar and leave as soon as possible." Kyeit nodded in agreement, "We'll need to leave now then." She said urgently, "We'll need to get riding again immediately." Kanaahn agreed and stood up, when a thought suddenly hit him, Shooter had disappeared. "Where's Shooter?" he asked as he walked towards the back of the wagon. His answer soon came as he heard the crowd roar with rage, and Shooter's voice echoed throughout the streets. "Take down these signs!" shouted Shooter, "Dragons are your friends! Not your enemies! We cannot believe the lies told by the King!" Kanaah smacked his forehead with his palm and sighed, "Idiot!" he shouted to the sky, "Why would he do something so stupid?" Kanaahn jumped from the back of the cart and into the street, he could see the crowd starting to rush Shooter and pull him away from the new board where he was tearing down the posters. Kanaahn walked towards the crowd, picked up his sword from Drakhart's wagon as he passed. He raised his sword and forced his way through the crowd, parting the people, as they feared the blade's edge. He looked up at Shooter and spoke, "Shooter get the hell down from there!" he said. Shooter turned as he tore down another poster, "I can't!" he said, "The dragons need out help! We can't just leave these up!"

Kanaahn rolled his eyes, "Shooter!" he shouted desperately as the crowd started to close in, realizing that Kanaahn was working with Shooter. "We can't just make a scene here!" he hissed, "Come on! We got to go! Now-!" Kanaahn was cut off as the crowd closed in, he swung his sword instinctively, there was a swishing sound as he sword cut through the air and strangely something else and a scream of pain as an arm hit the ground next to him. Kanaahn realized he had just cut someone's arm off, but he didn't care at this point, he needed to get out of this street. The crowd backed up slightly as the man hit the ground bleeding, but advanced shortly after. Shooter, realizing the chaos that was ensuing reached for a dagger, ready to back up Kanaahn-who was now completely overwhelmed by the crowd-but was stopped as he heard a roar. Looking up into the sky Shooter could see a large green blur hit the ground. There was a thud, a few crunches and some muffled screams of agony. Djall had landed in the street, rage filled his eyes and he roared at the crowd, who backed up screaming and in fear. Kanaahn, who was now no longer surrounded by villagers sat up, and realized that he was sitting between Djall's two forelegs. The first thought on his mind was thanking Djall, the second was like a pin being stuck into him, and the urge to smack Djall. Kanaahn ran out from underneath Djall and looked at Shooter, "Shooter to the carts!" he shouted, "Djall get back into the sky! We'll talk later!" Djall hesitated but agreed as the crowd charged again. Kanaahn and Shooter made a mad dash through the crowd, Kanaahn swinging his sword when needed to fight off a villager and Shooter slashing his knives through the air-among various out-hanging limbs.

Both of them jumped madly into the second cart, Shooter making a grab at the reigns seized them and tugged hard. The horses brayed and whinnied as their reigns were tugged and they charged off down the street, Drakhart and Arkas who had just witnessed the whole scene quickly followed suit. As the carts charged towards the gate, the group could see the wrought iron bars were being lowered, at this rate they weren't going to make it. Kanaahn cursed and shouted over the roaring crowd that had given chases and the clattering hooves on the pavement, "We're not going to make it!" he said, "This is it! We're done!" Arial poked her head out of Arkas's cart with a smile, "Not quiet!" she shouted back, the wind whipping her hair, "I have a little something that might work. Just stand back!" Kanaahn and Shooter nodded as they veered the cart slightly away from a further behind Arial and Arkas. Arial raised her hand as they reached the gate, smiling she shouted, "Virednith!" Instantly there was a loud explosion and a boom, Kanaahn looked just in time to see the gate explode, leaving a wide opening for them to escape through. Guard's bodies along with hunks of stone and iron hit the ground as the wagons passed through the ruined wall and into the desert. Kanaahn felt a small bit of relief as the town started to shrink, but he knew they weren't completely safe, not until nightfall, where they could loose any and all tails. Unfortunately, a new panic filled him as he realized, after the show they had just made in the city. Topped by the bounty that was already placed on the dragons. They would never _truly_ be safe again. That thought scared Kanaahn, and it didn't help him at all that he had no idea whether Xiar had already been infected by the news of the Dragon Extermination Act. Fear filled Kanaahn as he walked into the back of Shooter's wagon and sprawled onto the floor. For all Kanaahn knew, he and the others could be heading to their deaths in Xiar. But it was a risk he had to take.


	11. Chapter 9: A Visit From the King

Chapter 9: Visit From the King

Kanaahn poked his head out of the back of the wagon, making sure that they weren't being followed by any of the town's people. Kanaahn turned to back to Shooter, who was madly flicking the reigns trying to speed the horses as far away from Ottogard as possible. "Shooter!" he shouted over the clattering of the wagon, "You can stop the cart. We're not being followed." Kanaahn fell over as Shooter tugged hard on the reigns, stopping the horses in their tracks. Standing up, Kanaahn grumbled something to Shooter as he hopped out of the back of the wagon. Arial and Kyeit, as well as Arkas and Drakhart filed out of their cart's as well, all of them looked at each other grimly as they came together. Kanaahn rubbed his forehead as he looked to Kyeit, "Since you're a dragon master, I presume you know a way of contacting the dragons while they're in midair?" he asked her. Kyeit nodded and closed her eyes, there was a pause of silence before Kyeit's eyes shot open. There was a loud roar as 7 dragons flew down towards the meeting spot. As they neared the ground they moved positions so they stood, hovering upright above the ground, their wings beating hard and slow trying to slow them down before they landed. The beating of their wings kicked up large gusts of sand that blew around the kids, but they ignored it. They had more important things to worry about than sand in their eyes. Kanaahn walked up to Djall as he landed, trying to control his temper as he looked his dragon in the eye, "What was that back there in Ottogard?" he asked Djall. Djall looked confused, as he thought for a second before realizing what Kanaahn meant, "Oh," he said in realization, "I saved your life. I had to do something. Shooter certainly wasn't about to jump to your side." Kanaahn sighed in exhaustion, "The reason why we had you fly in the air was because we wanted you out of sight of the villagers." He explained, holding back his disapproval of Djall's actions, "And you couldn't have picked a worse time to do that either. You just turned all of us into outlaws with a bounty on our hands for destruction of the city, and for protecting dragons."

Djall raised his head in denial, "Please," he said haughtily, "I saved your life. If anything you owe me." Kanaahn had had it, he reached his breaking point, "You don't get it do you? You overgrown green iguana!" he shouted, "There's just been a law passed that gives everyone the right and job to hunt and kill any and all dragons. That includes you guys. What Shooter did was bad sure, but you just went and carelessly showed yourself to an angry crowd who all support this law." Djall's eyes widened in disgust as he heard the law, "A law to kill dragons?" he asked, "My brothers and sisters? My kin? My flesh and blood? This is an outrage! Tell me, where is your king so I may rip out his throat!" Kanaahn rolled his eyes, "There you go again," he said, "Acting without thinking, you know-" Kanaahn was cut off as Arial interjected, "Why are you getting so mad at him Kanaahn?" she asked, "You're not different yourself. You're just as bad when it comes to acting without thinking." Kanaahn began to protest but stopped, he couldn't argue with that. The truth was, Arial was right; Djall was just like Kanaahn in that way, Kanaahn turned back to Djall. He sighed as he put his hand on the dragons shoulder, "Just, don't put yourself in danger like that anymore?" he asked, "Okay?" The dragon nodded in agreement as Adalinda piped up, "If Kanaahn speaks the truth about this law, then will it not be more dangerous for us to travel around this land?" she asked. Valence nodded as she walked forward into view, "Yes it will be." She said honestly, "But, lucky for us, Xiar is a town still untouched by the king. Though it is part of the country of Altimara, Xiar has no true loyalties to its king. The people there believe in the old ways, from the time when dragons were seen as gods. It was said that other than the Metallic Dragons, the Xiarian's are the only ones who knew of the eggs location in Mount Pinnacle."

Arkas looked at Valence as she spoke, speaking only when she was done, "And you and Kyeit have been there before?" he asked. Kyeit nodded, "Many times," she said reassuringly, "We've spent months there at a time. We even trained for a year there as kids." Kanaahn thought hard about what Kyeit said, if Xiar was as safe as they said, then it would be safe to travel there without worrying about being caught or killed. Still Kanaahn had to be sure, just in case, "When was the last time you were there?" he asked Kyeit. Kyeit thought for a second then replied, "A few months ago," she said, "But remember, Shang and the rest of the Danor are a secret order. I'm sure they had some idea about the corruption in royal courts. They probably foresaw something like this. Shang wouldn't just send us to our deaths. Even though you have me, I alone am no match for the king and his army. And at this stage, you warriors certainly aren't either. No, at this stage it would take all the Danor to face the king and his army. Besides, safe or not, Xiar is the only place where we can find someone who knows the location of the Dragon Masters, Yu and Zu's, home. Knowing Shang, he probably sent us there instead of telling us the location of Yu and Zu himself because he knew that it would be a safe haven for us to rest and gain some supplies before we leave Altimara." Kanaahn nodded in agreement, "Right," he said, "My thoughts exactly. I was prepared to head there anyway, but I just wanted to make sure it was safe so I would know how careful we should be. Now that we know it is, we can all walk a little easier-wait did you say leave Altimara?"

Kyeit nodded as she walked over to Valence, stroking her snout and neck gently, "Yes," she said, "You'll have to leave to start training with the other Dragon Masters. They each reside with a different Metallic Dragon. Of course, for obvious reasons, the Metallic Dragons are in hiding, and do not live in this country. They reside in the countries that surround this one." Kanaahn looked to Arial and everyone else, they all seemed to feel a little reluctant about leaving their home country. "As much as I'd love to travel," started Kanaahn, "Can we really just leave while it's in danger like this? With the king so corrupt, what about the Xiarian's? They'll need our help. If we leave who will protect them when the king finds out they reject his rule?" Kyeit sighed, she knew Kanaahn was just rationalizing, he was-in truth-afraid of leaving Altimara, as much as it was his dream to travel the world, he was still a little scared. "Xiar and its people are not completely defenseless." She said sternly, "In exchange for protecting and housing many members of the Danor at one time or another, or whenever they are in need of sanctuary, Xiar is given full protection by the Danor's members." Kanaahn wanted to protest, but he couldn't argue with Kyeit's logic. And on top of his feelings for her, it was hard to argue with her. In the end Kanaahn admitted defeated and then turned to the others, "Well," he said, "You heard the woman. After we find Yu and Zu, we're leaving Altimara." Everyone nodded quietly as they thought about what actually leaving this country would be like. They all had a feeling that it would happen eventually, they just never expected to be this unprepared.

Kanaahn looked at the dragons and thought about sending them back to the skies, but decided against it. 'If they're ambushed from above by…well who knows what else," he though to himself, 'I'd never be able to live with the guilt.' "Alright guys," he said, "You can walk beside the carts if you wish, besides we may need a little back up if we're attacked by a stray guard or angry mob." Kanaahn hoped back into the wagon, but stopped as he heard a roar and the flapping of wings. Kanaahn heard Djall call his name in urgency and he ran out fo the wagon long enough to see Drakhart, on Ölüm, flying off towards Ottogard. Kanaahn's eyes flared, "What the hell is he thinking?" asked Kanaahn, "He's going to get himself killed! What could possibly be back at Ottogard?" Kanaahn ran to Djall but was stopped as Kyeit took his hand. "Kanaahn, no," he said calmly, "Don't do it. Don't go after him. It's bad enough he'll be seen. But we can't risk both of you being seen. Have faith that he'll return. Perhaps he went back for a good reason." Kanaahn knew that Drakhart never had a reason that was good enough to anyone but himself, but he just couldn't argue with Kyeit. Kanaahn sighed and nodded, walking to Drakhart's cart he took the reigns. He looked over at Shooter and Arkas, who were in command of the other wagons. They nodded that they were ready to begin the month long journey to Xiar. Kanaahn nodded back and looked at the dragons, they were all thinking about Drkahart and Ölüm, as everyone was, but they nodded. They too were ready to leave. "Guess it's unanimous," said Kanaahn to his self as he flicked the reigns, "Looks like we're heading to Xiar."

Meanwhile, back in Ottogard, a large battalion of soldiers was gathering. They seemed to be lining up in the streets, as if waiting for something. Something important, the people were kept off the streets, and in fact, they all seemed to be in their homes, and refused to come out. And suddenly, the soldiers stiffened as they hear the sound of horses and marching. As thousands of armored soldiers marched from the horizon towards the gates of Ottogard, they all bore heavy armor and identical swords. Purple and yellow tabards hung from around their necks. Every few rows of soldiers held a large purple banner flag, the flag of Altimara and it's king, a purple cloth with a yellow outline. In the center was a sword, pointed downwards, meaning to resemble the power and courage of Altimara's people. The soldiers saluted as the legions poured into the gate, after about three legions of soldiers, a group of mounted horsemen, each heavily armored, marched into the streets. They seemed to be surrounding a very important object, and that object, was no less, than a royal palanquin, and _the_ royal palanquin to match. As the parade of royal soldiers reached the other side of the town, towards what was now a hole in the wall, they walked just outside of the damaged barricade and halted. The king's palanquin came to a halt as well. The horsemen dispersed to either side of the portable throne and awaited the king's exit. As the king prepared to make his appearance, a group of soldiers were finishing setting up a massive war tent, big enough to fit the king and his squires and servants.

There was a collective deep breath as a palanquin bearer pulled aside the satin curtain that obscured the king from sight. However the curtain was quickly returned to it's place as a tall, boney man who resembled a skeleton whispered into the bearers ear. The palanquin was instantly lifted and brought into the tent before being placed facing the entrance. The tall boney man glared at the servants, forcing them to leave and walked up to the palanquin. Bowing as he adjusted his robes. His thick, greasy hair was pushed back against his head. His emaciated skin was yellow like old parchment and seemed stretched across his wiry frame, as if it was too small for him. Deep-set wrinkles appeared on his forehead and a frown seemed to be permanently set on his face. "Your majesty," he said gravely, "I bear news of the children who found the eggs." The king remained silent, not answering to his advisors words, "It appears," he said, "According to the local guards, they were just here. They left a few hours ago; the hole in the wall was their doing. It appears that they made a scene in the streets and one of their dragons revealed itself, they fled before we could capture them your majesty." There was another pause of silence, the king again said nothing; he sat still from behind his curtained palanquin. The king suddenly moved, motioning his hand stiffly, motioning for his advisor to come closer. His advisor nodded quickly and walked towards the curtain, leaning his ear against the fabric viel, he listened as the king whispered in his ear. The advisor nodded as the king spoke, "Yes, my lord." He said, "Yes, the informant is coming now, we just received word. Yes, your highness, I'll inform him. Very well."

The advisor pulled away quickly and walked from the tent, flicking his robes as he did. He heard a shout from behind the tent, running as fast as he could, he went to check out the commotion. As the advisor reached the scene, he could see a large black dragon-with a rider on its back-fighting off a legion of the kings troops. The advisor smiled wickledly as he walked between the warring parties. Raising his hands he halted the two groups, "Enough!" he shouted to the soldiers as they instantly moved into formation. "You," said the advisor pointing the rider on the black dragon, "What is your name?" The boy spoke with cold and malice in his voice, "Drakhart," he said, "Drakhart Ghast. I've been called in as an informant to the king. I'd appreciate if you told your lackies to back off before they find themselves dissolved." The advisor smiled evilly as Drakhart openly threatened the army, "You'll do just fine," he said maliciously, "Follow me. Your audience with the king is about to start." Drakhart nodded as he dismounted his dragon, whom was marched off to a very large watering trough. As Drakhart was lead towards the tent, he scanned the king's camp.

Something in him started to nag at his mind. The king had never made a public appearance before, ever! Why was he making one now? What was so important to him? Was it the dragons? Would he hurt Ölüm? Drakhart instantly snapped from his thoughts as the smell of burning incense and perfume wafted through the air. It made him suddenly feel slightly slow and sluggish; his thoughts seemed to be of sleep. Shaking his head he entered the tent, he smelt a mix of rotting flesh and perfume. Drakhart's head was swimming from the mix of smells but he managed to keep his cool as the advisor walked over to the king, leaning in to hear what the king has to say. Drakhart stood, impatient. Waiting for what the king's words would be, suddenly the advisor spoke. "The king welcomes you, Drakhart Ghast." He said relaying the message, "He wishes to know, first, why you want to help him out? You yourself are a dragon rider, but yet, you wish to sell out your former friends. Why?" Drakhart pushed his bangs from his eyes and rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Simple." He said staring hard at the curtains of the palanquin, "I want power. And recognition. But as well as that, I do no agree with my former friend's views. They believe that they should use their dragons for the benefits of others, without regard to their safety. They also feel that they're benevolence has no price, and that they should no be paid for the good they will one day do the world." There was a wheezing, hacking cough, or perhaps a laugh, but it made Drakhart jump slightly. Drakhart quickly returned to composure though as the advisor leaned in to hear the kings message once more.

Standing up again to speak the advisor smiled at Drakhart, "The king likes your attitude." He said, "Your values match that of the royal generations since King Rego. He says that he thinks you will make a fine informant and colleague. If you're sure this is what you want to do?" Drakhart scowled at the advisor, insulted, "I just landed in anti-dragon territory infront of the king and his entire army with a dragon." He said condescendingly, "I wouldn't be that stupid if I wasn't sure." Again Drakhart heard the hacking cough, he was sure it was the king's attempt at a laugh. This made Kanaahn wonder, how old was the king exactly? Again Drakhart ignored his questions as the advisor walked up to him, handing him a small pouch of coins he smiled. "For your troubles," he said, "A gift from the king." Drakhart took the pouch and weighed it, "It's a little light." He said coldly. The advisor nodded curtly, "It's only an initial fee," he said, "Believe me, once you complete your current job, the rewards will be…quiet substantial. You will find them to your liking, for sure." Drakhart eyed the advisor, he seemed like a weasel, but there was no sense in telling _him_ that, especially not when his deal was going down so well.

"Very well," he said, "And for your sake. It'd better be." The advisor nodded with a smile, then turning to the king, "Your majesty," he said, "The men are ready to storm the proclaimed entrance to the Dragon Master's entrace. It's supposedly, according to the boy, situated at the base of the Tormenting Pinnacle." The king waved agreeably from behind the curtain and the advisor smiled, walking out of the tent to rally the troops. Drakhart took one last look of the king, and for some reason, Drakhart couldn't help but feel the king look back. Turning around and walked towards Ölüm, he mounted his dragon. Securing himself in the saddle he patted his dragons neck and shoulder, "Soon my sly friend," he said darkly, "Soon. We'll have our revenge on Kanaahn and the others. Let's fly, Ölüm." With that Drakhart was airborn, shooting into the sky like a jetblack rocket. He planned out an entire excuse for the money and for going back. It wouldn't be long before he would have Kanaahn convinced of these lies. If he could keep buying time, just as the king had promised, everything will be his for the taking.


	12. Chapter 10: Drakhart's Decision

Chapter 10: Drakhart's Decision

Kanaahn wiped the sweat from his brow as he sighed. The harsh desert sun was beating down hard on him and the others. And it didn't help that it was reflecting off the sand. Making things much hotter than they were. Kanaahn looked back at his dragons, Djall was flapping his wings often, generating a small gust of wind, which he directed towards his body and used to cool him self off. Risasi and Fyete seemed unaffected by the weather change, the intense heat didn't bug them at all, and they kept walking as if nothing was wrong. However Adalinda and Valence seemed to be getting the worst of it. Adalinda-being a white dragon-was genetically inclined to a cold, or at least moderate temperature, but the intense heat of the desert seemed to be torturous to her. Valence was no better off, being a metallic dragon; her scales were naturally reflective, like thousands of tiny mirrors made of silver. Unfortunately, it made her bake more, Valence huffed as he tried to cool her body down with her wings like Djall, managing to make tiny wind storms that blew sand around the group each time. The heat was tiring them all out, but the nights would be a pay off, cool nights were common in the desert, it would give them a chance to cool off and recharge. Arkas pulled his wagon up next to Kanaahn as they rode, "Any idea why Drakhart left like that?" he asked. Kanaahn looked at Arkas and shrugged, "No idea." He said, "I'm just as confused as you." Arkas looked at Kanaahn from the corner of his eye, "Alright then," he sighed as the cart fell behind slowly, "Just wondering."

In truth Kanaahn had been thinking all day about why and where Drakhart had gone. He had come up with tons of questions, but still couldn't find any. Had he forgotten something? Did he leave something in the Tormenting Pinnacle? Was he mad at Kanaahn and the others? Kanaahn just couldn't stop wondering. It wasn't like Drakhart to just run off like that. He never just left without a reason. But so far the only explanation Kanaahn had was that something was wrong with Drakhart, which didn't help the situation at all. Kanaahn groaned in agitation as he looked over to the other carts and then looked back at the dragons. His eyes widened as he saw a black dot on the horizon. And it was closing in fast. The only explanation Kanaahn had for the dot was Drakhart. Hopeful that it was his friend, Kanaahn raised his hand to the group telling to halt. Quickly bringing the wagon to a halt, Kanaahn hoped from the drivers seat and ran towards the back of the group. He felt a sudden anger build up inside of him, he felt almost ready to snap at Drakhart. Which made Kanaahn feel weird, especially because Drakhart had done nothing wrong. 'Why do I feel like this?' wondered Kanaahn, 'Could this be my intuition trying to tell me something? Nah, it couldn't be. Stop trying to find the deeper meaning in things Kanaahn.'

As the beating of wings came to ear, Kanaahn's jaw and fists began to clench. The rage was building up in him. He didn't even know why, but no matter how hard he yelled at his intuition, it just wouldn't quit. There was a sandstorm as Ölüm and Drakhart touched ground, settling quickly as the dragon stopped flapping its wings. Drakhart looked down at Kanaahn with a cold stare and hoped from his dragon. He gave a final look Kanaahn, one that seemed dead and empty, and walked past Kanaahn without a word of explanation. "You could at least explain to me where you went." Said Kanaahn, his back to Drakhart's. Drakhart stopped for a second, the wind seemed to blow slightly as the two boys stood back-to-back, silence between them. Drakhart finally shrugged as he kept walking quietly, like and empty shell of his former self. He silence didn't get him far however, before Arial erupted from the back of her wagon, her face in a glare and her finger prodding his chest. Arial slowly advanced, poison and hate mingled with her words, she was angry. "You asshole!" she shouted, "How dare you just leave us alone like that! We were worried about you! You could've at least explained to us! What the-" Arial was cut off as Drakhart's eyes locked with hers, making her back off a bit, "Do you really?" he asked coldly, "Do you really care?" Arial looked a little taken aback by Drakhart's outburst, but recovered quickly as she get going, "Yeah we do!" she shouted, "We're your friends!" Kanaahn sighed as he walked between the two, "Hey," he said, "Come on guys, calm down. Enough."

However Kanaahn was ignored as the two kept fighting. Arguing and cursing with each other; Kanaahn continuously tried to intervene but was thwarted as new insults flew between the two friends. Arial prodded Drakhart in the chest, causing him to snarl at her and insult her, calling her "Bitch!" Instantly Arial snapped, raising her hand to slap Drakhart silly, she glared at her friend. As she brought her hand towards his face she felt it stop, Drakhart caught it. Glaring hard into her eyes, making her heart go cold. Arial tried to struggle out of Drakhart's tight grip, but she couldn't. She was at Drakhart's mercy. Drakhart began to twist her wrist slowly; pain erupted from her wrist as it was twisted farther and farther. She grunted with pain as Drakhart smiled wickedly at her. The instant he saw what happened Kanaahn had had enough, snapping into action he pulled Drakhart's hand away from Arial's and punched him across the face. There was a dull smack and Drakhart was on the ground clutching his mouth.

He glared up at Kanaahn ready to charge, he stood up as the two boys eyes locked. Silent words seemed to be exchanged through their looks as they stared each other down. Drakhart drew his sword, bringing it, with two hands, towards the side of his head. Kanaahn drew his in response, bringing it at a downward angle to his side. There was a pause as Arial scrambled back out of the way, stepping towards the cart for safety. The wind picked up slowly, dust started to fly, still close to the ground. Slowly as the tension grew so did the wind, a large gust blew through, kicking up a minor windstorm. As it died down the two boys charged at each other. They met in the middle with a loud clang, as their two blades clashed. Their teeth were barred and gritted, as they forced each other's blades back. Jumping back quickly they raised their swords again. Kanaahn was the first to attack, bringing a strike straight down above Drakhart's head. Drakhart blocked effortlessly, and gave a small mocking laugh as Kanaahn snarled. Falling for the taunt Kanaahn spun, striking at Drakhart's left side, again Drakhart blocked, no effort was needed in his defense. He seemed to anticipate all of Kanaahn's moves before they happened. This frustrated Kanaahn further as he was determined to at least put a scratch on Drakhart. Drakhart, having had his fun with Kanaahn, smiled again as parried Kanaahn's next attack, moving the blade out of a reasonable defending distance. Knocked back slightly from the parry, Kanaahn stumbled as Drakhart charged.

Kanaahn went to block, knowing that he wouldn't be fast enough, he cursed in his head as Drakhart's lunge reached closer to his gut. But to his amazement it never reached him. Drakhart's attacked as stopped by another sudden clang as Shooter appeared between the two, his dragon hilted knife with a ruby pommel was now interlocked with Drakhart's long sword. Keeping it away from Kanaahn. Shooter looked at Kanaahn with a smile, "You didn't think I'd let you have _all_ the fun did you?" he asked cockily. Kanaahn rolled his eyes smiling, quickly getting back into the battle scene however. Kanaahn raised his blade and made a downward diagonal slash at Drakhart who pulled back from his locked-blade position with Shooter and dodged. Glaring at Drakhart, Kanaahn charged, Drakhart however simply backed up with each attack Kanaahn made, laughing at his feeble attempts. Kanaahn fell for every taunt, once again, and kept letting Drakhart get in his head. He continued to attack however, forcing Drakhart up against a nearby rock, and as he smiled, lunging his sword at Drakhart's chest. Drakhart jumped with a smile and landed on the sword, balancing with both feet on it as it stuck into the rock.

As Kanaahn clashed with Drakhart, the dragons had started with their own battle. Djall was the first to confront Ölüm, baring his teeth with a roar at the black dragon, Djall charged him. The two clashed as their heads butted with each other. Knocking Djall's head back Ölüm aimed his horned head at Djall's chest, but was stopped as Adalinda charged him from the side, knocking him over with a loud thud. Making the ground shake violently. Ölüm hissed loudly at Adalinda as Fyete and Risasi approached him. Ölüm turned his attention to the blue and red dragons, ready to defend himself. Fyete charged Ölüm first, only to have his horn get stuck between Ölüm's head and left horn. As Ölüm writhed to release his horn from where it was stuck, Risasi charged him from his other side. Ölüm flicked his tail at Risasi catching him in his front foreleg. Risasi roared in pain and gnashed his teeth at Ölüm. Ölüm retaliated with a loud roar. Finally breaking free from Fyete's lock, and launching his head at Fyete. Ölüm sunk his teeth deep into Fyete's front leg, tearing at it, making the dragon roar in pain. Falling over into the sand Fyete whimpered and collapsed. Adalinda dashed to his side as Ölüm retracted from the bite, turning to Risasi now, which had come to his full height, his wings spread, ready to get revenge for Fyete.

Ölüm replied to Risasi's with his own less grand version. Ölüm reared as he heard Drakhart grunt and Kanaahn's scream, and saw Drakhart pull his sword from Kanaahn's stomach. Ölüm looked over in time to see Drakhart running towards him. Quickly Drakhart took the reigns and jumped on Ölüm. Looked down at the now injured and bleeding Kanaahn he gave an evil laugh, "You want the truth?" he asked, "The truth is. I now work for the king. I've sold you all out." Kanaahn clutched his bleeding gut, glaring up at Drakhart with a mix of grimacing pain and disbelief on his face. "W-why?" he asked weakly, Shooter rushing to his side to help him, Arial close in his wake. "Because," said Drakhart coldly, "I could. And because I felt used and unimportant, ever since we left Küla. You've all bonded with each other, and with that new bitch, and with your dragons. But who ever bothered to talk with me? It was always Drakhart do this, Drakhart help with that. I was simply hanging on because I had no idea of my potential. However, Ölüm gave me the best suggestion. Go on my own, and make my own legacy." Kanaahn went to talk but hacked up blood instead. Djall looked worriedly at Kanaahn then glared at Drakhart and Ölüm.

"So brother," he said disappointedly, "You corrupted this young Warrior with your perverse ideas and warped thoughts?" Ölüm sneered, "I simply gave him some suggestions," he sneered, "He simply followed them. This is his path, I, as his dragon, am simply following it." Shooter stood up and glared at Drakhart, "You can't do this Drakhart!" he said. Drakhart scowled as Ölüm began to take off, "Doubting my skills huh?" he asked, "Just watch me!" And with that Drakhart was in the air and gone, flying back to Ottogard. In the aftermath of the fight, everyone rushed to either Fyete's or Kanaahn's aid. Shooter stared hard after Drakhart, "That's not what I meant idiot…" he whispered as he helped move Kanaahn to the wagon, seeing the large blood stain in the sand where Kanaahn once lay, "I meant, could you really do this to your friends."


	13. Chapter 11: Across the Desert

Chapter 11: Across the Desert

Kanaahn groaned as he was placed on an outstretched blanket inside of the wagon. He opened his eyes, grimacing from the pain, looking straight into the worried eyes of Kyeit. Kanaahn closed his eyes and looked away, he couldn't stand looking like an idiot in front of Kyeit. Kanaahn turned his head to the other side, opening his eyes to see the angry and yet somehow still worried Arial. Kanaahn groaned as he closed his eyes, this was worse than looking weak in front of Kyeit. Shooter and Arkas climbed into the wagon, everyone crowded around Kanaahn. Even Djall poked his head through the back of wagon, all of them eager to get treatment for their friend. Djall looked to Arial, "You," he said, "Girl. You are blessed in the magical arts are you not?" Arial jumped as the dragon spoke to her, taken off guard she stammered, "I-I-I y-yeah. I guess." She stuttered, "But-" Djall cut her off before she could finish, "Then help Kanaahn," he said pointing with his head towards Kanaahn, "Use your magic to heal him." "And don't forget about Fyete!" piped in Arkas. Djall nodded as Arkas spoke, "Yes," he said, "Do not forget about my brother. He is injured and in need of help." Arial wanted to say no, she couldn't do this, and she was just a starting out as a magic user. She couldn't heal Kanaahn let alone a dragon. But she knew she had no choice, with each passing second Kanaahn and Fyete were loosing more blood, and the more she stalled, the harder it would be. Arial took a deep breath, pulling back her hair and tying it up in a ponytail, she reached for her magic book. As she opened the book and scanned the pages she pointed to Djall, "Bring Fyete over to us if possible," she said. Djall nodded and disappeared, going over to Risasi, together the two dragons managed to move Fyete over to the wagon. Arial slammed the book shut and cracked her knuckles.

Walking over to Kanaahn, she raised her hands and placed them over his wound, she took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She thought of the words she needed, storing her magic up in her hands, she took a deep exhaling breath and released her magic, "Irisv." She said calmly as her hands glowed a blue-white color. Kanaahn's face twitched initial, but relaxed as the blood stopped pouring from his wound. There was a whirring sound, which quickly stopped as Arial pulled her hands away from Kanaahn's body. "That should take care of anything internal, but the wound on the outside will have to close naturally. So I suggest getting some bandages around his body soon." She said as she wiped the sweat from her brow with her wrist as she turned to Djall, "Djall is Fyete outside?" Djall nodded and looked towards Fyete. Arial nodded in response and walked from the wagon, out towards the baking sand, where Fyete lay, in pain from his bleeding wound. Arial examined the wound with a frown, "Ölüm sure did quiet a bit of damage here," she said analytically, "The initial damage from the bite alone was pretty bad, and on top of that it was deep too. But the added damage from the tearing, where Ölüm pulled at Fyete's leg and knocked him over may have broken the bone in several places, as well as ripping the muscles further."

Adalinda looked to Arial with a look of worry that made Arial feel like she was looking into a mirror, "Will our brother be okay?" she asked in desperation. Arial nodded as she cracked her knuckles again, placing her hands on Fyete's injured leg and shoulder. Taking another deep breath, Arial summoned another bout of magic, only this time, larger. The magic it was going to take to heal would be immense. She was still starting out as a magician, healing an animal of this magnitude would take a lot of strength. Arial took a few more deep breaths before uttering the incantation and letting her hands glow once more. Slowly passing over the dragons wounds multiple times. After several minutes of this, Arial removed her hands, looking towards Adalinda she spoke softly, "Go get Arkas," she said, "Tell him to bandage Fyete's shoulder. He should do it, it's his dragon." Adalinda nodded and walked to get Arkas as Arial collapsed back in the sand. Lying there, chest heaving and sweating, she was exhausted. The only thing that seemed to help was that she was successfully, managing to use this much magic at the beginning was rare for any magic user, but meant a great magical future if you could do it; and the fact that she had helped her friends helped too. Standing up slowly, Arial walked towards the cart; collapsing into her seat s she got in. She was too exhausted to move anymore, she just wanted to sleep until they stopped travelling. Kanaahn, who was now conscious, looked over at Arial as Kyeit wrapped bandages around his abdomen. "Hey, Arial." he said kindly, "Thanks." Arial smiled softly as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Kanaahn laughed at this, and smiled at Kyeit in thanks as she finished bandaging him, blushing. As Kanaahn and Kyeit's eyes met for a brief second, Kanaahn could've sworn he felt something pass between them. But he shrugged it off as nothing and stood up. Stretching and testing the bandages and the healing job, he hoped out of the cart good as new. "Djall!" he called, looking for his dragon, in and instant he heard a large thud as the dragon bounded towards him happily. "You're okay Kanaahn!" he shouted, remembering that he of course, was a dragon and needed to act like one, instantly pulled back into character, "I'm glad you're okay Kanaaahn. Is there a reason you called?" Kanaahn nodded, calling for Shooter quickly, as Shooter came running out to meet him Kanaahn smiled, "Djall," he said, "I was thinking. You and me should challenge Risasi and Shooter to a flying race." Djall looked surprised at the request, "So soon?" he said, "After you just healed? And after what just happened with Drakhart? Are you sure this is the right time, Kanaahn?" Kanaahn laughed, "Come on," he said, "Lighten up. I need to clear my head anyway. Besides riding always helps with thoughts for me. And I figured it'd be nice to have some fun. Don't you want to stretch your wings after such a long time without flying?" Djall thought for a moment and then agreed, Kanaahn looked to Shooter with an eyebrow raised, "So?" he asked, "What do you say?" Shooter thought for a second, and then looking for Risasi, who gave an enthusiastic nod. Shooter sighed and smiled as he looked at Kanaahn, "Sure!" he said enthusiastically.

Kanaahn smiled as he ran towards Djall, quickly hopping into his saddle, Shooter doing the same, the two of them flew up towards the sky. Rocketing higher and higher until they reached the clouds. Djall and Risasi exchanged challenging looks. Shooter and Kanaahn did the same. Shooter started the competition by flying high in the air at top speeds and then curving back and looping around back to where he started. Kanaahn rolled his eyes, "As if that's hard." He said, "Try this!" Djall shot off vertically, passing Shooter and Risasi. Spiraling, Djall did an instant u-turn, and came back towards Risasi and Shooter. "Now that," said Kanaahn mockingly, "_That_, takes skill." Shooter rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah." He said cynically, "This competition isn't over yet. How about a race? The first one to reach ten thousand feet wins?" Kanaahn smiled, "Yeah, sure." He said, "I'll see you at the top!" Instantly, Kanaahn shot off into the air like a rocket. Shooter was taken off guard by the instant outburst, rolling his eyes Shooter and Risasi shot off after their friend, with hopes of catching up. "No fair!" called Shooter as he tailed Kanaahn, "That was a cheap move Kanaahn!" Kanaahn turned his head over his shoulder and winked, laughing as he sped up. Shooter grinned and did the same, coming neck and neck with Djall and Kanaahn.

Looking over at Shooter, Kanaahn tried to speed up, but Risasi matched his speed easily. Gritting his teeth, Kanaahn hoped for a stroke of luck at coming in first. As the two dragons reached the end point, they began to flap their wings and level out. As the two dragons circled around in the air Kanaahn and Shooter looked at each other with big smiles. "Looks like it was a tie, Kanaahn." Said Shooter. Kanaahn crossed his arms, refusing to give up, "Was not." He protested, "I clearly won. No doubt about it." Shooter rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Sure, Kanaahn," he said with a sigh, "If you say so." Kanaahn looked over at Shooter, with a small smile, "Hey," he said, "Don't give up so easily. Now, lets keep going with this little back and forth challenge shall we? I'm in the mood for kicking your ass anyway." Shooter raised his eyebrows and smiled as he maneuvered Risasi so that they faced Kanaahn and Djall. "Oho," he said with a small laugh, "Are you now?" Kanaahn nodded as he shot into the air, performing tricks and feats that made Shooter roll his eyes. Rearing back on the reigns as he made Risasi fly up to Kanaahn and match his maneuvers exactly. He smiled and shook his head, "Show off." He said laughing.

Kanaahn smiled down at Shooter, the two of them looked exhausted and had their weapons drawn. "Shall we call that my match, Shooter?" he asked. Shooter shook his head at first but then waved his hands and nodded. The two boys had been flying for hours at very high altitudes; they had challenged each other to many different feats. Races, tricks, who flew the fastest, and now dragon-back combat, and after several back and forth rounds, Kanaahn had finally bested Shooter. Shooter leaned over in his saddle, trying to catch his breath, a feat that would've been quick on the ground, but at this high altitude oxygen was sparse, making this task rather hard. Kanaahn put away his sword and rest his hands on the saddle horn, still smiling down at Shooter. As Kanaahn went to open his mouth he heard a low rumble. Kanaahn's ears pricked up and he turned around, looking to what could've made that noise. It didn't come to his attention what had caused it until Shooter pointed out the large dark mass of clouds, as black as night, rolling in fast towards the two boys. "Thunder clouds…" said Kanaahn under his breath; he looked down at Shooter, a mutual worry passed between them. Without words the two boys instantly shot down towards the ground. If they stuck around for when this storm cloud reached them, they would be caught in the middle of it. And if lightning hit the dragons, it would mean certain death for one of them and their dragon. Not to mention the wind and rain and who knows what other elements of the storm would knock them around like clothes being against a rock at the riverbed.

As the two nose-dived towards the ground they reached neck and neck, looking at each other and then to the storm that was encroaching fast. They didn't have long before it came, but still had very long until they reached a safe altitude. "This is your fault for bringing us up so high!" said Shooter quickly, a look of fear on his face. Kanaahn rolled his eyes and kept low to the saddle, "This isn't the time to start pinning blame!" he shouted, "But as long as you're doing it I may as well end it, you're the idiot who followed me up here! So don't blame me!" Shooter went to argue in return but was cut off by a low rumble followed by a loud crack. There was a blinding flash of light that followed, making Kanaahn and Shooter almost fall out of their saddles. "We need to get down!" shouted Shooter. Kanaahn rolled his eyes again, "You think I don't know that!" he shouted sarcastically. There was another loud crack, then another and another. The storm cloud was upon them. Lights began to flash and the wind picked up. It whipped Kanaahn's hair around, making it hard to see straight, but he didn't care, he just needed to reach the ground. There was another crack and Kanaahn could suddenly begin to feel water fall on him as large, cold drops of water began to fall on him and Shooter. Slow at first, but it picked up quickly, and within a few minutes, Kanaahn was completely soaked. "Shooter!" he shouted as saw Shooter beginning to bank to the left uncontrollably. Shooter however, didn't hear Kanaahn's call, and having barely moved a foot away from where he once flew next to Kanaahn, had now disappeared in the rain.

Kanaahn cursed loudly as he wanted to follow Shooter, but held back. Shooter would be okay, and if he kept flying in the storm like this, he'd end up dead. And that would help no one if they had to come find him too. Kanaahn could only hope that Shooter would find a safe place to land and catch up with him when the storm subsided. Djall shouted as he saw the ground come into view, but was instantly silenced as a large gust of wind sideswiped him and knocked him around, tossing Kanaahn and Djall around in the air like rag dolls, the wind was merciless. Djall fought for the use of his wings, but every time he opened them they would simply catch the wind and send him flying around. Djall finally decided to close his wings, and allow himself to drop down out of the windstorm naturally. Folding his wings tight against his body, the dragon and his rider began to fall, as they dropped out of the windstorm about 50 feet from the ground, Kanaahn unfolded his wings and landed with a thud in the wet sand. Djall looked around, scanning for the wagons, his ears instantly pricked as he saw them as well as the other dragons nested between two large rock formations, blocking them from the wind and rain. Kanaahn hopped off Djall and the two ran towards the group. Djall walked towards the dragons, lying down like they were and using his wings to shield himself from falling rain. Kanaahn was greeted instantly as he walked towards the cart, he felt someone wrap their tightly around his waist from behind. Kanaahn jumped at first, but then realized that it was Kyeit. He smiled softly as she whispered to him, "Thank god you're okay," she said with relief. Kanaahn went to turn around and return the embrace but the moment was broken up as Arial jumped from the back of the wagon with a blanket. Wrapping it around a wet and slightly shivering Kanaahn she looked up at him and the three walked towards the wagons, jumping in the back where they would wait out the storm.

Meanwhile, Shooter and Risasi had crash-landed on the other side of the desert, far from the wagon encampment. They lay there in the wet sand, Shooter groaned as he got up. He shivered, he was soaking wet and the cold winds weren't helping. Risasi got up with a low roar; looking to Shooter he scanned the area. They were beside a large rock wall formation, and beside them was a cliff. They seemed to be on a narrow ledge just big enough for the two of them. Shooter walked towards the ledge, looking to see how far down the fall was, just incase he got too close. It didn't seem to bad, about a 15-foot fall, it'd hurt and he'd probably sprain a joint or two, but he would live at least. Shooter went to turn around, and as he did there was a large gust of wind. Sand and rain blew around, making anything beyond arms length invisible. The wind roared, making it almost impossible to hear anything. Shooter went to walk back to Risasi but as soon as he raised his foot there was a massive gust of wind, and catching him off guard, knocked him off the edge of the small cliff. Shooter hit the ground with a groan and a dull thud as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his wrist. Shooter lay there in the sand, the first thing he did was call for Risasi, but there was no answer. He called again, and again and again, but there was still no answer. The wind and rain continued to blow, so Shooter assumed Risasi couldn't hear him. Shooter could only hope that either Risasi had decided to make camp at the top of the cliff until morning where he would swoop down and save him. Coming to this conclusion Shooter slowly closed his eyes, cold and tired from the events of the past half hour. He found sleep surprisingly easy, and drifted quickly off to sleep. Risasi on the other hand, had just realized Shooters absence. Looking around he called for Shooter, who, in his deep slumber, couldn't hear a thing. Risasi called again, but didn't get a reply. As he simply assumed that Shooter had gone on ahead of him a few feet and Risasi simply couldn't see him or hear him through the storm, Risasi started to walk down the ledge. Hoping to run into Shooter at some point.

Meanwhile, back at the camp, Arkas, Arial, Kanaahn and Kyeit were all crowded around a small blue fire that Arial had lit at the bottom of a metal dish. As they warmed themselves up, wrapped each in a thick blanket, Arial did a head count. Instantly she realized Shooter was missing, "Where's Shooter?" she asked Kanaahn with concern. Kanaahn kept silent for a second, he looked deep into the fire as if trying to find some ancient and lost secret. Arial asked again, this time in a maternal tone, her arms crossed and lips pursed. "We got separated." Said Kanaahn plainly; "It's too dangerous to go find him now. That's why I didn't go look. But we can look for him in the morning." Arial rolled her eyes, "You morons," she said to Kanaahn, "This is why you don't go flying thirty thousand feet into the air and doing god knows what for hours. Shang warned us the first day we measured for saddles, 'if you plan to fly for long hours at a time, make sure you do so at safe altitudes as to prevent mishaps such as running into the center of a storm.' Did you just forget everything he taught you?" Kyeit looked at Kanaahn with a nervous smile, "Arial's kind of right Kanaahn," she said, "As much as I love going on long flying sprees, you should've though before doing something so reckless."

Kanaahn shrugged as he rubbed his palms together, "What's done is done." He said plainly, still staring into the fire, "Nothing can be done now. We'll just have to look in the morning." Arial sighed, as much as she thought Kanaahn was simply trying to avoid a lecture, he was right, and she had to agree with him. Going to look for Shooter now could mean getting separated herself. It was best to wait out the storm and hope for the best. Arial walked towards the fire and raised her hand, dimming the fire slowly, but turning it a deep red-orange with a white core. "That's so it doesn't burn the wagon down in our sleep." She said, "I increased the heat intensity of the fire, while decreasing the size. So it'll keep us warm while keeping us safe. Now, I think its time we got some rests. It's been a long day." Everyone nodded in agreement and began to find a place to lie down on. Kanaahn and Kyeit each took a spot on either side of the fire, facing each other. Arkas took one bench, and Arial took the other. As they said their goodnights, Kanaahn looked up at the canvas cover of the wagon, he wondered what Shooter was doing right now. And where he was. Was he okay? Was he hurt? How bad was he hurt? What would he eat? How would he stay warm? Was Risasi with him? Or did _they_ get separated too? How will he stay dry? Is Risasi injured? Would they even find either of them? Kanaahn had so many questions, but he was too tired to answer them all. He exhaled as he rolled over onto his side; he was met by Kyeit's smiling face. Kanaahn couldn't help but smile back, as he green eyes and bright, shining smile calmed him down instantly. Kyeit winked and Kanaahn returned the gesture, as he closed his eyes-still smiling-and drifted quickly off to sleep.

Shooter's eyes shot open as he felt the burning sun on his face. Sitting up he felt his clothes crack as they dry sand and dirt that had once been wet, broke from the clothes that they had clung to his clothes the night before. Shooter was dirty and covered in dried sand, his left wrist was throbbing in pain and probably broken instead of sprained as he thought. Shooter stood up, unsteady and off balance, he had a throbbing headache and was shivering still. Shooter sneezed and sneezed again; he was sweating and felt boiling hot. There was no doubt that he had a fever, and the added temperatures of the desert didn't help at all. Shooter walked towards the edge of the canyon, leaning against it weakly he shouted, his voice raspy, "Risasi!" he called. Waiting for a response, Shooter fell down on his back in a coughing fit. Wiping the sweat from his forehead Shooter called again, again to no avail. Shooter wanted to believe that Risasi noticed he wasn't with him, and that he waited for morning to come get him. But Shooter knew that Risasi wasn't there, he knew that Risasi hadn't figured out that Shooter had fallen off the cliff. Shooter knew of only one thing that he could do, he had to find a way out of the canyon. He needed to walk the length of the canyon until it led him to the exit. Standing up weakly, Shooter began to walk against the wall, his arm up on it for support. Shooter trudged through the sand of the canyon, hoping that he would find the exit before he passed out.

Meanwhile, Kanaahn sat up in his blankets. Arial and Arkas and Kyeit were outside already, saddling up the dragons. Kanaahn shot from the wagon and ran towards Djall. Kyeit looked over to him with a small smile and then continued to ready Valence for flight. Arial looked at him and nodded slowly "Good morning," she said, "You ready to go so soon?" Kanaahn noticed the sarcasm in her voice and ignored her. Jumping on Djall's back Kanaahn looked at the horizon, scanning the sands that surrounded him and the others for signs of Shooter. Arkas, who was sitting on Fyete's back looked over at Kanaahn, "Where did you loose him, do you think?" he asked. Kanaahn thought for a second and then answered, "We were heading straight down, but he disappeared while he was on my left." He said, "So he probably got knocked to the south of here." Kyeit nodded as she walked by on Valence; ready to fly she turned to Arial. Arial looked up at Kanaahn, hoping him for him to take over this search. Kanaahn gave a silent nod and turned to everyone else, "Alright," he said confidently, "When I last saw Shooter, we were directly above the campsite here, he was to my left. And he disappeared to my left, meaning he'd be somewhere south from here. I think if we each choose a different direction to the south, then we might find him."

Everyone nodded in agreement, Kanaahn walked directly south and scanned the sands a final time, "I'll take direct south," he said, "If we find anything, send out a signal. We'll meet up wherever the signal is sent from." With that Kanaahn gave a signaled nod to Djall, who flapped his wings and shot into the air with a massive gust of wind. Flying off towards the southern landscape Djall rose high into the air. Kanaahn scanned the ground below, for any sign of Shooter. From what he saw there was none, no Risasi either. Not even footprints saying that they had been there. Kanaahn sighed as the wind blew through his hair, as he stretched a thought suddenly entered his mind. He remembered Kyeit wrapping his arms around him last night after he landed. As he thought about it he could feel his stomach start to churn, and it wasn't until Kanaahn was fully aware of it that he realized that it was butterflies. Kanaahn sighed again; "Boy I have it _bad_ for her." He said. Djall gave a chuckle as he heard Kanaahn, "You still having girl troubles with Kyeit?" he asked. Kanaahn nodded, "Yeah," he said, "And they're not troubles. They're complications." Djall rolled his eyes, "Diieson haurach, weyotipre ominak." He said in a scolding tone. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kanaahn confused. Djall laughed again, "It is an old draconic saying, it means: Same fate, different name." Kanaahn rolled his head on his shoulders and groaned in annoyance, "Do you see anything?" asked Kanaahn, changing the topic as quick as possible. Djall knew what Kanaahn was doing, but respected his friend's wishes and went along with the change in topic; "No I-" Djall paused as he noticed a large mass of red moving through the desert. The mass had a long neck, a long tail and two wings. It was unmistakable, "Risasi!" shouted Djall, "It's Risasi! Kanaahn I'm taking us down to meet up with him." Kanaahn was taken by surprise by the sudden announcement, but agreed and was ready to meet with Risasi, and hopefully, Shooter.

As soon as Djall touched the ground Kanaahn was off his back and running towards the large red dragon. Sure enough, it was Risasi; he seemed to be limping and tired. His face seemed morose and exhausted, his head was drooped downwards and he was dragging his feet. "Risasi!" called Kanaahn, attempting to get his attention; Risasi lifted his head and saw Kanaahn and Djall, "Kanaahn! Brother!" he replied in surprise, "How did you get all the way out here? Did you two get separated as well?" Kanaahn shook his head, "No," he said, "We managed to land at the wagon site. We're out looking for you and Shooter now though. We would've come last night but it was too dangerous. Speaking of Shooter though, where is he?" Risasi's eyes seemed to droop and he suddenly seemed depressed, he shrugged and sighed, "I don't know," he said, "We landed by a rock wall formation on the edge of a cliff last night. He was there when we crashed but there was a huge gust of wind that blew by and it kicked up so much water and muddy sand, it was hard to see and hear. When it cleared I couldn't see him, so I assumed he went ahead. I still haven't found him though, and the rain probably washed away his tracks if he came by here. I was hoping that I'd find him safe if you, but seeing as how you're asking me where he is, I assume that he hasn't shown up with you either." Kanaahn listened to Risasi's story, Djall quickly added in, "Do you think he could see be where you landed?" he asked. Risasi looked at Djall with a puzzled expression, "How do you mean, brother?" he asked.

Djall nodded sagely, "Well," he started, "You said that you landed on a cliff edge between a canyon presumably and a rock wall, and you said that the storm kicked up muddy sand and wind that made it impossible to see or hear one another. But, presuming that a canyon was on the other side of the cliff, it could be possible that instead of going ahead as you thought, perhaps Shooter fell into the canyon and has no means of getting out." Risasi thought on what Djall had said, Kanaahn nodded as Djall spoke, agreeing with the logic in his words. Indeed it made sense, and it seemed to be a clever way of giving Risasi, and possible even himself and Djall, new hope at finding Shooter. Risasi looked at Djall, new hope burning in his eyes, "Do you think it's possible?" he asked. Djall nodded as Kanaahn hopped on his back, "Most likely," he said, "All logic points to it. There's no other explanation that can be found and it's a process of elimination." "There's only one way to find out though right?" asked Kanaahn, adding to Djall's persuasive and encouraging comment. Risasi nodded, "Very well," he said enthused, "I'll lead you to where we crashed. Most of the tracks have been wiped away, but I can remember the way." Kanaahn nodded as Risasi took off, Djall shot off after him. "Shouldn't we have told the others first though?" asked Djall. Kanaahn shook his head no, "Nah," he said, "We'll tell them when we reach the canyon. Besides, if you're wrong about this hunch, and we drag everyone over here for nothing, it could mean a missed opportunity to find Shooter elsewhere." Djall thought for a second but agreed, "You speak much truth." He said, "Very well."

Kanaahn and Djall followed close on Risasi's tail, keeping close to him at all times. After a few minutes of flying, Kanaahn noticed Risasi starting to descend and motioned for Djall to do the same. As the two landed on the ledge Kanaahn carefully dismounted from Djall. Walking to the edge, he looked down in the canyon and then turned back to Djall. "Okay," said Kanaahn, "So you were right about the canyon. Should we go down and check out if there's any signs of movement down there?" Djall nodded, "That would be wise, yes." He replied. Kanaahn nodded as Djall walked towards him, offering him a ride, however Kanaahn had his own plans as he jumped off the ledge of the cliff and slid down the rock. As soon as Kanaahn was halfway down he realized this was a bad idea, as he felt his feet slip from beneath him and in an instant, Kanaahn was rolling down the hill and thrown onto the sand as he reached the bottom. Lying on his stomach, Kanaahn could feel something twinge and tear from beneath his bandages. He sat up and looked at his stomach, he saw a large patch of red where the cut was, and although Arial had healed the internal damage, the cut itself was left to heal naturally. Unfortunately for Kanaahn however, he had reopened the external wound. Clutching his stomach Kanaahn stood up, Djall landed gently beside him and Risasi beside Djall. As the dragons noticed Kanaahn's bandages Djall gave a low growl, "You're hurt Kanaahn," he said, "It appears that was not such a smart idea after all. You put yourself in danger. How could you be so stupid and not think like that?"

Kanaahn waved his hand at Djall, "Save the lectures Djall." He said as he looked down the canyon and then too the ground. Kanaahn could noticeably see signs of footprints and even what once might have been a body imprint in the middle of the canyon. "It looks like someone's been here." He said, Kanaahn looked up the canyon and saw a long trail of footprints leading off into the long winding chasm that lay ahead. "Shooter must've been here." He said, "People don't travel this desert often. And if Risasi says they were here, he's the only person in the past couple hours that would be here." Djall nodded and Risasi sighed with relief, glad that Shooter was alive, "These tracks," said Djall, "How do you know you can trust them? Risasi and Shooter landed here almost a day ago. These could be from yesterday." Kanaahn shook his head, he was skilled tracker, he knew what he was doing, and he knew these tracks were fresh, "They're fresh. I'm sure of it." He said determined, "Besides if these were from last night then they wouldn't be here. Last night it rained, the whole night. It would've washed the prints away, just like it did with Risasi's footprints." Djall nodded in understanding, seeing what Kanaahn was trying to tell him, "Of course," he said, "So should we follow him?" Kanaahn nodded, "Yes, Djall you come with me." He said, "Risasi you wait here. Send a signal into the air with…wait can you breath fire yet?" Risasi nodded, "I should be able to yes." He said, "I haven't tried though." Kanaahn thought for a second, "Well, try." He said, "Wait here, once the others see the signal flames they'll come meet you here. Tell them everything that's just happened. We'll be back fast. And hopefully we'll be with Shooter."

Risasi nodded as Kanaahn and Djall turned towards the tracks and started to follow them. As Kanaahn walked down the long, narrow canyon, he could see the more the tracks went on, the more effort it seemed Shooter was putting into each step. Kanaahn looked over at Djall with a worried expression on his face, "I think Shooter's hurt." He said, "The footsteps…they drag along the ground, they're long and deep. Like he's dragging his feet. He's probably exhausted or injured…or both." Djall paused for a second, but kept walking, he figured if he stopped walking now Kanaahn would only get more depressed. As Kanaahn followed after Djall, the two walked silently for what seemed like 10 minutes, though it was hard to tell time between two, tall narrow cliff faces on either side of him. The sunlight down in the canyon was minimal, and no breeze blew either, but above all, it was silent. It was more than silent, it was dead, a feeling of solitude and loneliness hung in the air. It made Kanaahn shiver, "This place is kind of…desolate." He said mostly to himself. As Kanaahn paused for a second to study the tracks and what state Shooter might be in he heard a yell from Djall, "Look!" shouted the dragon, "Kanaahn! Over there! I think it's Shooter!" Kanaahn shot into a run instantly, running to where the dragon had pointed out, as he reached it he gasped at what he saw. Shooter was lying in the sand beside the wall just around the corner, he was shivering and his eyes were closed. Shooter was covered in sweat and Kanaahn knew he had a fever. "Djall!" shouted Kanaahn as the dragon ran towards him, bounding on all fours, "Djall, I'm going to strap him to your saddle, I'll be hopping on as well though. So that means you'll be carrying the two of us, is that okay?"

Djall nodded quickly, "Yes of course," he said, "I should be able to hold you both securely on my back. Just don't squirm too much or you'll fall off." Kanaahn nodded and threw Shooter over his shoulder, as he climbed the saddle and sat in it, he place Shooter in front of his knees. Picking up the reigns he placed them around Shooter, strapping him in place. Kanaahn finally strapped his legs into the harness as he grasped the saddle horn tightly. "Djall, I used the saddle reigns to secure Shooter into place, that means I'll have no control over your where you fly. I trust you to know where to go." Djall nodded regally, "Of course Kanaahn," he said, "Just leave it to me." As the two of them flew out of the canyon they darted back towards Risasi. As they reached the red dragon they saw Valence, Fyete and Adalinda on the upper ledge talking to Risasi. They all looked towards Djall as he came darting towards them, pausing in mid air, Kanaahn looked at the dragons and their riders, "I found Shooter!" he shouted over Djall's flapping wings, "He's unconscious and has a fever. Arial, we need your help to heal him." Arial suddenly looked shocked and worried, but nodded in determination to save her friend. Djall flapped his wings a few times and him and Kanaahn shot off into the air, "We'll meet you back at the horses!" shouted Kanaahn over his shoulder as he and his dragon disappeared towards their encampment. Within a few minutes, Djall was landing between the three wagons. Arial and the others could be seen a few hundred feet away, as Kanaahn waited for them to arrive he unstrapped Shooter, placing him over his shoulder again he walked towards the cart where he and the others had slept the night before.

Climbing into the back of the wagon he place Shooter down on a bedroll and threw a blanket over him. As he walked out of the back of the wagon to fetch some warte and a cloth for his forehead he bumped into Arial, her hair was tied back into a pony-tail and her face was set determined. She looked at Kanaahn and said seriously, "Don't interfere with me," she said, "You've done enough by finding him." Kanaahn looked at Arial, when she got determined to do something she suddenly became independent. "Can't I at least help?" he asked her. Arial shook her head as she knelt down behind Shooter, "You'd just get in my way. Please leave this to me," she said, "And tell the others to not interfere either. I'll be the one to take care of him. I was asked, and I'm not letting people down." Kanaahn wondered why Arial was having this sudden mood change, but felt it better not to question it. As Kanaahn exited the wagon he walked across the sandy clearing and stopped in the middle of the campsite. On one side he saw the dragons crowded together, they were talking in mixed pitches of low and high, and seemed to be having a heated discussion, most of which Kanaahn couldn't make out because it was in draconic. On the other side he could see Arkas feed and watering the horses, petting and brushing them as they drank their water and ate their meals. "He was always good with animals." said Kanaahn nostalgically.

Finally, Kanaahn saw something that made his heart leap; it was Kyeit, lying underneath one of the wagons, alone. Kanaahn decided to take this opportunity to talk with her some more. As he walked towards the cart he got down on all fours and crawled underneath it, reversing over to his back and lying down next to Kyeit. His hands together on his abdomen, he smiled as Kyeit looked over to him. "Hey!" said Kyeit cheerfully and softly; Kanaahn smiled back, "Hey." He replied, "Why so alone?" Kyeit smiled at him and looked up at the wagon bottom, "It's really hot out there. So I hide under here to escape the heat." Kanaahn nodded and smiled, "Ah," he said nodding his head slowly, "Care if I join you?" Kyeit looked at Kanaahn and smiled softly, "Sure," she said, "I could use the company. And I like having you around." Kanaahn felt the urge to blush but held it back, he needed to keep level headed, "I enjoy your company too." He replied returning the bright smile. Kyeit beamed and gave a soft sigh, as she looked over to Kanaahn to speak she saw the bandages that were wrapped around his abdomen and gasped as she saw the large red stains that seaped through them. "Kanaahn, you're hurt!" she exclaimed as she sat up slightly, "Here let me help you." Kanaahn tried to stop her, but it was too late, she had already slid out from beneath the wagon and was now inside, Kanaahn decided it best to follow her. As he entered the wagon she looked at him with a roll of gauze and a towel in her hands. "Take off your bandages." She said, "I'm going to rewrap them and clean your wounds." Kanaahn nodded and did as he was told, slowly unwrapping his bandages to reveal his well muscled upper body.

Kyeit felt her breathing go short for a small second as she watched Kanaahn remove the bandages, but managed to get back into control of her emotions. Kanaahn stood there with his arms raised as Kyeit dabbed the wound gently, removing and wiping away any blood. Once the wound was cleaned she placed the start of the roll of gauze in the middle of Kanaahn's abdomen and started to wrap them around his body, tightly enough to stop any bleeding but not too tight as to restrict the flow of blood. Once Kanaahn was fully bandaged again Kyeit smiled, admiring her work, "There," she said cheerfully, "Good as new." Kanaahn bowed his head and blushed a little as he scratched the back of his head; "Thanks…" he said nervously, "I appreciate it." Kyeit smiled at him and in a spur of the moment wrapped her arms around his chest tightly. "Just promise me you wont get hurt anymore," she said softly, "I worry about you…" Kanaahn smiled, getting over the initial shock of Kyeit's hug. Putting his arm around her as well, one around her waist and another behind her head, he smiled, "I promise." He said, "I don't like worrying people I care about." Kyeit smiled as she pulled back enough to look Kanaahn deep in the eyes, "Kanaahn," she said, her heart racing, "I…there's one more thing I need to say to you." Kanaahn's heart beat loudly in his chest as he anticipated what it was, he smiled at Kyeit as their eyes met and connected. "Yes?" he asked her, "What is it? You can tell me anything." Kyeit smiled, "I'm glad," she said smiling brightly, "Because I-" Kyeit was cut off as Arkas walked into the wagon, his mouth half open in shock as he saw the two of them close and holding each other. He backed out embarrassed and red-faced, "S-sorry to interrupt you two," he said as he continued to retreat, "I just wanted to pass on Arial's message. She says we'll be here for another week or so, Shooter's in bad condition. Three cracked rips, a bad fever, a sever case of hypothermia, the chills, a broken wrist, starvation, dehydration and who knows what else. She says it'll be a while until he leaves this comatose state of his, but she's doing everything she can to speed up the healing process without loosing the quality of care."

Kanaahn sighed and nodded and he slowly and reluctantly pulled away from Kyeit, "Alright," he said, "I'll be sure to keep busy while we're here." Arkas nodded again as he quickly walked away from the cart and back towards the horses. Kanaahn sighed again and turned back to Kyeit, looking at her he smiled, "So, what were you going to say?" he asked. Kyeit suddenly seemed disappointed, she sighed and walked out of the wagon, "It's fine," she said, "It was nothing anyway. It's not important." As she walked away from the wagon she walked towards Valence and the other dragons. She figured she might as well join in their conversation, maybe she could even ask for a little guidance for her confused mind. Meanwhile Kanaahn stood there feeling rejected and confused, he sighed as he lay down on the floor of the wagon. He closed his eyes and rubbed them with his palms, "Why are girls so complicated?" he asked, "And why is it so hard for me to tell Kyeit that I like her?" Kanaahn knew he wasn't getting any answers to his questions, and all he could do was hope that things would work themselves out eventually. But he had no idea whether or not they would. All he knew was that he had to keep up hope. Sighing again Kanaahn lie there, mulling in his thoughts and wondering what the hell he should do for the next week or so. As long as they were stuck here, he may as well start building up confidence to tell Kyeit his feelings for her.

Kanaahn poked his head into the dark wagon where Arial and Shooter were. He frowned as he saw Shooter, still unconscious, on the floor. Arial knelt next to him in worry, she was feeding him ladlefuls of water, helping it down his throat. "Still nothing?" asked Kanaahn, Arial shook her head grimly, "It's been two weeks. Is there anything I can do to help?" Arial shook her head again, too tired to speak. "Are you sure?" he asked. Arial nodded for the first time, but remained silent. Kanaahn shrugged and left the wagon, "Well," he said as he turned around, "If you say so. Let me know if things change…" Kanaahn walked out into the middle of the encampment, they had been in the same place for two weeks straight and Shooter still hadn't come out of comatose, he was asleep and refused to wake up. Everyone was worried and was starting to get restless, even the dragons were at each other's throats now and again. Kanaahn sighed as he walked over to the dragons, which were with Arkas and Kyeit. All of them were in a deep conversation, but welcomed Kanaahn's return as he sat next to Djall. Meanwhile, Arial sat beside Shooter's bedroll. Wiping the sweat from her fore head she sighed, looking down at Shooter, tears started to rolls down her cheeks. She was worried about Shooter, and about herself. Had she messed up? Would Shooter be like this forever? Did she accidentally kill him? Was she not fast enough while administering treatment? Did she mess up the healing process by rushing a little? Had she been careless? Will Shooter ever wake up? If he does will he ever be the same? These are the questions that overwhelmed Arial as she knelt loyally by her friend's side.

Leaning back against the wagon bench she wiped her tears, sniffling a bit as she cleared her nose, she couldn't cry, she couldn't be weak. She needed to be strong, like Kyeit, or Kanaahn, or the rest of her friends. "I can't be weak," she said to herself, "My whole life I've depended on everyone else's help. Even as a kid, when I used to get bullied, it was Kanaahn and Shooter who used to stick up for me. And when I needed help or advice it was always Arkas clearing my head. I can't give up. Other wise they'll laugh at me. I need to do this. No matter what." Arial sighed as she finished her motivational speech, "If only I knew how though," she said to herself, "This isn't easy…" Arial sighed in frustration as she pulled her knees in close and hugged them. She closed her eyes as she rested her chin on her knees, but jumped as she heard someone stir next to her. Relaxing slightly as she realized it was Shooter; he had moved and was talking in his sleep. Thankful that he was still alive but confused as to what was wrong with him, Arial carefully approached him and attempted to get a better look. "Shooter?" she asked, "Shooter? Are you okay?" Shooter's face twitched into a grimace of pain, "No," he said softly, "No, no, no. No mom. Stop, please. I tried my best. I brought home enough money didn't I? What's wrong? Mom? No, stop, please! Don't get dad in here! No!" Arial backed up a bit, Shooter was scaring her, she was in tears again, afraid for her friend's safety. There was silence for a few minutes, which was followed by Shooter crying and him whispering apologies to someone who wasn't even there. Arial backed up further, but she couldn't just let Shooter lie there and cry. She cleared her throat and gathered some courage. Getting close to Shooter she sat next to him, remembering something that her mother used to do when she was having a bad dream. And awkward she thought it would be initially, she did it anyway out of some sort of habit. She took a deep breath and calmed herself and started to sing. The words came out soft and sweet, gentle and quiet. "If I had words to make a day for you. I'd sing you a morning, golden and new. I'd make this day last for all time. And give you a night dipped in moon shine."

Slowly she felt less and less awkward singing, she even bent over and started to brush Shooter's bangs from his forehead in a maternal way and dried his tears as Shooter calmed down and returned to his peaceful sleep. Arial jumped as she heard a loud roar from outside, the roar was follow by another and then a crash. Arial stood up and looked out the back of the wagon, and right outside, Risasi and Djall were clashing in the middle of the campsite. Arial jumped out of the wagon and walked between them. "Patience brother!" shouted Djall as he rammed his head into Risasi's solar plexus, holding him back. Risasi roared and pulled back, slamming his horned head into Djall's skull. Their foreheads met and knocked together forcing each back. The two pulled back again and roared at each other, baring either teeth and readying to attack again. Arial raised her hands as she ran between them, "Enough!" she screamed. Instantly the two dragons looked down at Arial and ceased their quarreling, Arial looked to Djall and Risasi, "What's going on here?" she asked. Risasi looked down at her and cut Djall off before he could speak, "Djall refuses to allow me to see Shooter," he protested, "He says that I must be patient. I do not agree with my brother's words though. Shooter is my human, and I am his dragon, I have a right to see him. It's been two weeks, show me the progress you have made to fix my human." Arial thought on Risasi's demand, and agreeing that it wasn't unreasonable nodded. "Very well," he said, "You have ten minutes." Risasi nodded, understanding that his friend needed his rest, and besides he wasn't awake anyway, so a prolonged visit would be pointless. Risasi walked towards the cart, head high in the air, mocking Djall with a sly glance as he passed.

As Arial walked into the wagon, Risasi poked his head in. His large head took up half the space in the wagon, making Arial have to squeeze against the wall to make room for him. Risasi looked down at Shooter with sad and somber eyes, he felt guilty. Guilty that he left Shooter there to die, guilty that he didn't wait until morning to see if Shooter fell off the cliff. Guilt that he didn't save Shooter from falling, and even guilty that he hadn't kept on course when he and Shooter were landing. Risasi lowered his head, and though Arial couldn't make it out for sure, she could've sworn she saw tears fall from the corners of Risasi's eyes. Tempted to take a sample vial of the tears for medicinal purposes, knowing this may the only chance she'll ever get, Arial held back the urge. Risasi opened his eyes and looked at Shooter, stretching his neck so that his head poked in further, he placed the tip of his nose on Shooter's blanketed chest. There was a low glow that covered Shooter's body, Risasi pulled back and took one last look at Shooter. One of his tears hit the wooden floor of the wagon as he did. Pausing only for one last glace, Risasi removed his head from the wagon and thanked Arial for allowing him to see his friend. Risasi walked away from the wagon and towards a corner of the campsite, where he slumped down and rested his head on his forearms. Risasi sighed and looked back at the wagon, and continued to mope as he lowered his head. All in the campsite spent the rest of the day quietly. The dragons slept in the cool shade of a nearby rock, while Arkas decided to stay with the horses in the shade of another rock, and Kanaahn and Kyeit spent their day talking quietly beneath one of the wagons to keep cool. Arial was the only one who kept herself constantly moving, running around the inside of the wagon, trying to keep Shooter's recovery going. Pausing every so often, only to wonder if Risasi's tears and seemingly blessed touch would have an affect on Shooter's recuperation.

Arial was deep in sleep, as was most of the campsite. She had spent the whole day trying to get Shooter to eat and drink, to no avail. She was exhausted, frustrated and completely worn out. She couldn't keep doing this, if she didn't get some liquid into Shooter soon she was going to loose him, and that thought scared her. Finally somewhere in the middle of the night, long after even the desert owls and other nocturnal creatures that lurked in the night sands of the desert had gone to bed, Arial finally decided to get a little rest herself. Sleeping soundly for several hours, Arial found it, even in her dreams, hard to forget her troubles. She found that no matter how happy her dreams were, thoughts of Shooter's death and her failing at healing him seemed to creep into the corners of her mind, only to run away as soon as she realized they were there. Arial rolled over in her bed, sleeping still, she dreamt of home. She dreamt of being home with her mother, and Kanaahn living down the hall, Drakhart, Arkas and Shooter coming over every day. She dreamt of an easier time, before the fate of the world rested on the shoulders of her and her friends, before Drakhart had left them, before the dragons, before all the fighting, and of course, before Shooter's sickness.

As thoughts and elements of Shooter and his sickness started to enter her mind and her dream, Arial shot awake. The sound of slurping and a thump as wood gently hit wood. Arial reached for her staff, raising it she stood. As she scanned the cart, things went silent for a second, but she heard the slurping sound again, and the sound of splashing water. Raising her hand with her palm up to her waist she whispered, "Mitne." Instantly, a soft blue light filled the wagon and Arial jumped back with a small scream. Standing in front of the water barrel was Shooter, his mouth stuffed with food and water dripping down his neck and mouth. He swallowed his food and took a final gulp of water, wiping his mouth he looked at Arial with a soft smile. "Arial!" he whispered in happiness, "Great to see you! Have you-" Shooter was cut off as Arial punched him in the gut, hard, making Shooter bend over winded of his breath. "That's for getting yourself hurt, you moron!" she hissed at him sharply. Arial then helped Shooter stand straight and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Tears ran down her cheeks as she shivered, "And that's for making it out alive…" Arial held on to Shooter, just glad that he was alive. He was like an older brother to her, and if she lost him, or any other of her friends, she would go depressed, and she knew this. Arial pulled away from Shooter with a sniff and wiped her tears; smiling at Shooter she straightened his shirt on his shoulders. "Just don't get hurt anymore Shooter," she whispered, "You're like an older brother to me. You all are. I can't loose you. Other than mom, you guys are the only family I have." Shooter gave a quieted, but still barking laugh, "Don't worry Arial," he said, "I'll be fine. Like Kanaahn says, 'It's going to take a lot more than just that to take me down. I'm not giving up for shit; I'm fighting this one out to the end. No matter what, and you, nor death, is taking me this fucking early.'"

Arial laughed as Shooter quoted Kanaahn, "The difference is that Kanaahn knows how to handle himself," she told him as she lay back down in her bedroll, "You, you're just an idiot with a knife obsession." Shooter laughed as he lay back down as well, he knew that Arial was joking, "Yeah well, this idiot with a knife obsession is going to aim big one day." He said as he placed his hands behind his head and lay down on the ground, "I'm thinking bigger. I'm going to be rich. Women, money, fame, it's all going to be mine one day. You can count on that." Arial looked over to Shooter as she got comfortable and curled up underneath her blankets, she laughed as Shooter spoke his big dreams for his future, "Uh huh," she said sarcastically, "Sure. And then maybe you can pay us all back for all those times you owed us money?" Arial waited for a reply, but got none, she waited and finally turned to look at Shooter, only to see him "sleeping." Arial laughed and rolled her eyes and she rolled over in her bed, sighing she yawned. "Goodnight Shooter," she said, "And welcome back." Arial fell asleep the second she closed her eyes, and for the first night in two weeks, she slept well, without worry, and without care.

As morning crept in between the several rock formations that surrounded the camp, Kanaahn instantly erupted from the back his wagon. Running across the heated sand towards Arial's cart. He had just heard the news from Arkas, Shooter had woke up last night and was fully healed. That meant they could leave today, but more importantly, it meant that Shooter was back and okay. Kanaahn jumped into the back of Arial's wagon, not even bothering to use the small platform that was meant for helping those enter. Kanaahn looked down at a sleeping Shooter and then to Arial, disappointed that he wasn't awake yet. He sighed and looked at Arial, "I heard that he was awake," he said, "I was going to surprise him. But now I'll have to wait until he gets up." Kanaahn took another looked at Shooter and turned around to walk out of the wagon only to do a double take as he saw Shooter's eyes open. Kanaahn looked at Shooter, "Shooter!" he exclaimed. Shooter yawned and rubbed his eyes "Yeah it's me." He said. Kanaahn sighed as he looked to Arial, who sighed as well, collapsing on the floor from exhaustion. "I'm so glad that you're okay," said Kanaahn, "I thought for a bit that Arial screwed up." Shooter laughed, "Nah," he said, his strength coming back to him, "I'm perfectly fine. Though for some reason I didn't wake up until last night." Kanaahn looked to Arial out of the corner of his eyes, who shook her head as he did.

"Not sure," said Kanaahn, "Maybe you just weren't ready yet?" Shooter shrugged, "Maybe," he said, "Now, shall we saddle up? I'm guessing we've been waiting here for me for a while." Kanaahn nodded smiling, "We sure have," he said, "Two whole weeks. You sure you up for travelling though?" Shooter nodded and jumped out of the wagon, "I'll go saddle up my wagon right now." He said. Kanaahn's eyebrows rose as he watched Shooter saddle up his wagon and get ready to leave. "I've never seen him work so hard." He said to Arial, however there was no response. Turning around Kanaahn looked down at Arial and laughed, as Arial was passed out on the floor, sleeping. Kanaahn covered her up with the blanket that once belonged to Shooter. "Rest easy kiddo." He said to Arial, a nickname that he had called her since they were teenagers. As Kanaahn saddled up his wagon and rallied around Arkas and Shooter's wagons he smiled, "Glad to have you back, Shooter." He told him with a grin, "We've all missed you." Shooter shook his head cockily, "Well of course you have," he said, overconfidence in his voice, "It's me!" Arkas barked a laugh as the three of them started they're wagons off on the path towards Xiar again. "Ah, Shooter," he said exhaling, "You never change." Shooter went to open his mouth but Kanaahn looked over at him with a smile, "One more sarcastic comment and I'll hit you." He said jokingly. Shooter laughed, making Kanaahn and Arkas burst out laughing too. It was just like old times to Kanaahn, minus Drakhart of course, but even without one friend, it was still just as fun as ever. As the sun shone high in the sky, beating down on the kids and their dragons, Kanaahn gave a warm smile and breathed in the fresh breeze that started to blow. It was great to have his friend back, and even better to see that things were looking up despite recent events. Now only one thing left to do. Get to Xiar.


	14. Chapter 12: The Ruins of Old Xiar

Chapter 12: The Ruins of Old Xiar

Kanaahn looked down the sandy road that he was travelling on. They found this road a few days ago and had been following it since, in hopes that it would lead them to Xiar. So far though, they had no luck, Kanaahn and everyone else were starting to wonder if they'd ever get there, or if they were even going the right way. Even Kyeit was starting to wonder whether or not they were on the right road. Kanaahn sighed in boredom as Arkas and Shooter pulled their wagons up beside his, Kanaahn looked at both of them but quickly changed his attention back to the road. "How much farther, Kanaahn?" asked Shooter. Kanaahn shrugged, he was trying to avoid this topic, fearing it would cause doubts in his abilities to navigate and cause another fight like the one that separated them from Drakhart. Arkas looked at Shooter and then to Kanaahn, "Can you give us a guess?" he asked. Kanaahn shrugged, "I really don't know guys, sorry." He said as the Djall slowly landed behind his wangon. "Kanaahn!" shouted Djall in excitement, "It's amazing!" Kanaahn turned to look at Djall, "What is?" he wondered. Djall took a deep breath, smiling wide he was about to speak when Kyeit popped out of Arkas's wagon, smiling brightly. "We're almost there!" she shouted, "Look at the ground, the sand is lined with patches of small grass, we're almost out of the desert. Xiar should be coming up soon." Djall hung his head in disspointment, "I was going to say that," he sighed, "But Kyeit's right. I saw the city. It looks beautiful from here. Although…I was a few thousand feet in the air, and my eyesight is only as good as yours above ten thousand feet. But I have good faith that it'll be just as beautiful in person."

Kyeit nodded to Djall, "You're right," she said smiling nostalgically, "Xiar is beautiful. Wonderful, intricate buildings covered in ornate carvings and designs. It's all made from marble and limestone and covered in gold leafing. There's so much dragon lore there, all the murals and carvings and statues and painting are all of something do with dragons. It's like something out of the old lore tales." Kanaahn caught himself smiling as Kyeit described the city, maybe it was the way Kyeit acted so cute as her eyes glazed over from the city's supposed beauty, or maybe it was because he finally felt like for the first time since he had left Küla, that he was going to be in a safe place that felt like home. Either way, Kanaahn quickly took the obvious smile from his face, "It sounds beautiful," he said, "I just hope that the king and his army don't go destroying it. Especially now that Drakhart is working with him." Kyeit's face drooped as she remembered Drakhart, she burst into scowl and looked at Kanaahn, "I'll kill him if he touches the town." She hissed. Kanaahn gave a small laugh at Kyeit's prowess, "I'll be sure to stay out of your way if he shows up then." Said Kanaahn as he turned back to focus on the road, "Any idea how long it is until we're there Djall?" Djall nodded, "Should only be about…a half an hour ride? Maybe even a little less. But we'll definitely be there soon." Shooter and Arkas cheered from their wagons, throwing their hands up in the air. They were so close to finishing up their work in Altimara, and one step closer to purging the world of darkness.

Kanaahn however seemed to go lucid, realizing which side Drakhart was on, as well as realizing that going to Xiar was the first step in destroying all evil. But a thought dawned on him that didn't dawn on the others; Drakhart was working for the king, that made him evil now too, which meant that eventually, sooner or later, they would have to kill him too. Kanaahn felt sick at the thought, though he knew Drakhart couldn't be left alive, the worst possible thing would be a rogue Dragon Warrior, and even though Drakhart had stabbed Kanaahn, Kanaahn couldn't just turn on their friendship. Kanaahn was half determined to try and convince Drakhart to come back, though he knew Drakhart wouldn't listen. Quickly shoving the dark thoughts from his mind, deciding to bring them up when the time came, Kanaahn flicked the reigns, the horses instantly jolted off down the path. Quickly Kanaahn shouted, "Race you to the city!" before disappearing down the road. Shooter rolled his eyes and groaned as Arkas followed Kanaahn, "Why does everyone always have to race?" he asked as the dragons shot over his head down the road, "It's always so much work! Besides you all know I'll win!" And with that Shooter shot off down the road, running after Kanaahn and the others. He was determined to be first, everyone was. As they sharply turned corerns a few times Arial screamed, worried for her and Kyeit's lives, as the two of them sat helplessly in the back of Arkas's wagon. In the end however it was Arkas who won, jumping up and down from his cart he cheered. Kanaahn sighed and reclined in his seat, Shooter simply shrugged it off. The dragons however protested their loss, calling Arkas a cheater and a sore winner.

Kanaahn laughed as Djall called for a rematch, "Now, now. Calm down guys. Arkas won, be happy." He said trying to calm everyone down, "Besides, that whole race just got us to the city faster." Said Kanaahn smirking, he stood up and pointed towards a large dark building-shaped mass down the road, "There!" he said, "See! That's it! Let's go!" Kanaahn flicked the reigns and the horses continued down the path, everyone followed. They were all excited to reach Xiar and finally reach a place that was safe from the king's hand, for the first time in a long time they were in a place that felt like home. However, this happiness was cut short as they reached the first "house" of the city. Kanaahn's jaw dropped as he looked at the city, as did everyone's else's as they saw what was so shocking. The city was in ruins! There were no buildings standing, most of them were crumbling or destroyed. The once marble buildings and statues were now crumbled and destroyed, covered in dirt and ash. The murals and walls that once surrounded the city were burnt and non-existent in certain places. "W-what happened here?" asked Kyeit as she staggered out of the wagon, looking around at the once beautiful city. Valence gave a low snarl as she looked over to the far left; the low roar grew into a fully-grown roar, a roar that made the entire city and the ground shake. Looking towards where Valence was staring, everyone's eyes widened as they saw what angered her, "The king's been here…" said Kanaahn in disbelief. "So much for the untouched city of Xiar," said Shooter with a sigh, folding his arms he almost fell back, as Arial smacked him hard over the head. "Shh!" she hissed, "Don't be inconsiderate to the people who cared about this place?" Shooter rubbed the back of his head and glanced at Arial, "Like who?" he asked back in a sharp whisper.

"Like Kyeit and Valence!" retorted Arkas who had pulled up beside them. Kyeit stood there and sunk to her knees in horror, the once beautiful city that had been a home and haven for many of the Daron and enemies of the king was now a waste land. Kanaahn jumped off his wagon and walked towards Kyeit, kneeling next to her he put his arm around her. "It's okay," he said softly, "I'm sure most of them escaped." Kyeit leaned her head against his shoulder; she remained quiet, her eyes slowly tearing up. "My foster parents…" she said quietly, shaking, "They lived here. They were some of the Daron's strongest members…they were here. What if-" Kanaahn shushed her, forcing the thoughts from her head. Putting both arms around her, Kanaahn whispered in her ear, "They're fine." He said calmly, "I'm sure they are. I promise." Kyeit started to break down into tears, "How can you be sure?" she asked. Kanaahn held Kyeit close and shushed her again, "Because I have a good gut feeling telling me that they, along with the other Xiarians, are all alive somewhere." He said, "My gut feelings are never wrong. Trust me." Kyeit continued to cry, silently in Kanaahn's arms. Kanaahn could do nothing but comfort her, rubbing his hands on her back, trying to relax her. However this moment was cut short as Shooter hissed at Kanaahn, Kanaahn turned to see what Shooter wanted.

Shooter pointed quietly to beyond the wreckage of a house. Kanaahn strained his eyes to see what Shooter meant, but quickly he saw, there was a rustling cape behind one of the buildings. Someone was watching them. They weren't sure whether it was friend or foe, but they couldn't afford a mistake either way. Kanaahn gave one final, comforting squeeze to Kyeit, kissing her on top of her head he carefully walked her over to Arial who continued to comfort her more. "Arkas, pull the wagons into that alley over there, I'll take care of the intruder." He whispered. Djall walked towards the two boys and poked his head between them, "What should we dragons do?" asked Djall. Kanaahn thought for a second, "Fly." He said, "Fly high and fly now. Get out of sight, before they attack." Djall nodded and then looked at the other dragons, they looked at Kanaahn before finally taking off. Arkas flicked the reigns of his wagon and Shooter reached over to grab the reigns of Kanaahn's wagon, and the two boys led the three wagons into hiding. Kanaahn turned to where he saw the attacker; he pulled his sword and raised it. Ready to attack or defend, raising his sword in front of his body, Kanaahn shouted, "Who's there! Show yourself!" There was nothing but silence; Kanaahn shouted again, still no answer. Kanaahn gritted his teeth, he felt like he was being messed with by their attacker, and he wouldn't stand for it. Kanaahn clenched his fist, trying to remember the words Arial had taught him on the way here. He raised his hand as he heard a rustle in the wreckage to his left, "Ixen!" he shouted. There was a loud crack and a fire explosion as small flames, sparks and smoke erupted from his palm, sending Kanaahn flying back to the ground. As he hit the dirt with a thud Kanaahn grunted in pain as a small round rock wedge itself into his spine and shoulder blade.

There was a warm hearted laugh from behind a building. Kanaahn went to stand up but his arms collapsed from beneath him, the nerves temporarily shot from the rock. Cursing Kanaahn looked helplessly up at a figure that walked from behind the building. The figure was dressed in a woolen cloak with a hood, pulled up high over his head and face. A thick, bristled beard with patches of grey and black could be seen on his chin. The only part of his face that was visible. Kanaahn glared up at the figure, he could feel his shoulder starting to regain feeling. Grabbing for his sword, ready to charge, Kanaahn froze as the figure pulled off his hood. Kanaahn looked, awestruck, into the face of a smiling, middle-aged man. The man's bright blue eyes looked down at Kanaahn cheerfully through his small rectangular glasses. A thick muscular jaw, covered in a bristled beard and a strong nose added to his kind, father-like appearance. He had thick eyebrows and noticeable wrinkles, all of which seemed to make up a kind demeanor. The man's white hair was pulled back into a ponytail that went down to his shoulder blades. Smiling still, the man looked at Kanaahn, "You must be Kanaahn," said the man, "Am I right?" Kanaahn nodded slowly as he put away his sword; clear to see the man meant no harm. "Yes, I am. Who are you?" The man laughed as he helped Kanaahn to stand up, "I'm-" the man started, but he was cut off as Kyeit ran from the alley in tears. Happiness filled her face.

"Dad!" she shouted as she ran at the man, throwing her arms around him, leaving Kanaahn standing in the middle of the ruined street confused. "Wait…dad?" asked Kanaahn trying to put things together, "This is your dad?" Kyeit nodded with a smile as the man chuckled softly, "I'm glad to see that you're alright, Kyeit." He said, "And to see that you're guiding the Warrior's on their journey. Your mother would be proud of you. I'm glad to see Shang let you use your full potential." Kanaahn suddenly realized what he had done, 'I just attacked her father…' he thought to himself in grave realization, 'I attacked the father of the girl I like…there goes every chance I ever had of getting together with her." Kanaahn sighed and looked down at his feet, "Um," he started, "Sorry about attacking you and all. I just sort of assumed you were an enemy-not that you look like an enemy! It's just, these days-especially considering what happened here-you can never be too careful." Kyeit's father gave a full-hearted laugh, patting Kanaahn on the back, "It's fine, young master." He said, "You had every right to be suspicious. In fact I would be more disappointed if you hadn't been so cautious, it means Shang and my daughter have been teaching you well." Kanaahn's body loosened its muscles in relief, glad that he hadn't completely messed things up between him and Kyeit. The man looked at Kanaahn and scanned him thoroughly, "You're Kanaahn Saatus correct?" he asked him. Kanaahn nodded, holding out his hand, "I am." He replied, "Can I ask your name sir?" Kyeit's father chuckled and shook Kanaahn's hand, "Hunter. Hunter Karaglen, pleased to make your acquaintance. May I ask where the other Warrior's are? And the dragons as well?"

Kanaahn pointed towards the alley where Kyeit had entered from, "My friends-the other Warrior's-Arial, Arkas and Shooter are back there with our horses and supply wagons. And as for the dragons, they're up there, flying. I had them all hide while I took care of the supposed enemy. I figured it would be better if I dealt with them then having all of us in a long drawn out fight. That way even if I got taken out, the others could still either jump in to help me, or get away safely and still complete the mission. I also felt it best to hide the dragons for safety reasons." Hunter thought for a second, stroking his beard as he mulled over Kanaahn's plan, "You're a strong boy it would seem, with a loyal sense of friendship and a good logical way of thinking. You understand every possible concept of a situation and try to come up with a course of action that will allow you to choose how the plan will go next depending on the out come of the first move. You have a very good and practical style of decision making and planning. You'd make a great member of the royal court. Yes, I can definitely see why Shang referred to you as the leader among the Warriors. Very strong head on your shoulders." Kanaahn beamed on the inside, he was proud to be praised by Kyeit's father; it all gave him the hope that he would end up with Kyeit. "However," he said, giving Kanaahn a sinking feeling, "You lack common sense and practical application of your logical thinking. You're far too reckless, very much like…well that's not important right now. You may think out every possible solution in advance and plan for them, however you fail to see the possible beyond the possible." Kanaahn looked at Hunter confused, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"What I mean to say is, you fail to see the consequences of your actions, mainly the negative consequences. You did well in seeing that having a prolonged fight with all of the Warriors against the enemy would mean wearing you all out, so your justified in having them hide, same goes for the dragons. However, you didn't know what you were up against, I could've had back up waiting in the shadows just as you did. I could've been one of the upper agents of the king's court, and if I had been, you would've been greatly out matched in both skill and knowledge of the battlefield. You were too willing to throw away your own life for your friends, which is a commendable quality, but totally stupid. Do not worry though; I'm not scolding you. I'm just letting you know for the future, I didn't expect you to have an prior strategic knowledge anyway." Kanaahn wasn't sure whether to be relieved or insulted. He decided to stick with relieved, because in truth, he wasn't being punished or yelled at, he was being educated so that he didn't make the same mistake again, and Kanaahn could respect and understand that. "I'll be sure to remember that," said Kanaahn with a smile. Arial, Shooter and Arkas poured from the alley, slowly, the horses and wagons followed closely behind them. Looking warily at Hunter before deciding he was safe. Hunter laughed, "Why hello there young Warriors," he said, "You must be Arkas, Arial and Shooter." The three nodded quietly as Hunter turned puzzled to Kanaahn. "But where is the fifth Warrior?" he asked Kanaahn, "The rider of the black dragon?" Kanaahn's eyes suddenly went hollow and empty, memories from that day poured back into him. Kanaahn went to open his mouth to respond but Hunter silenced him, "Ah," he said smiling, "This is not the place I understand. Come with me. I shall lead you to our haven." And with that, Kanaahn and the others silently followed Hunter through the empty and dismal streets of the ruined city. To a destination only Hunter knew.

Kanaahn sat down on the stone floor, torches the room and narrow halls of the underground stronghold. They had walked from the city into an underground hideout where the survivors of the king's attack on Xiar lived. As Kanaahn's eyes adjusted to the minimized light, Hunter repeated his earlier question, "Where is the fifth Warrior exactly?" he asked. Kanaahn sighed; rubbing the back of his head he looked to Arial and Arkas, then to Shooter. All three of them nodded and Kanaahn turned to Hunter, "He left us." He said quietly, "He's working for the king." Hunter strained himself to hear Kanaahn's words, but his face grew grim as realized what Kanaahn had told him. "He's working for the king?" asked Hunter, repeating Kanaahn's reply, "He's working for the king…well…to be honest. I expected it." Kanaahn's ear twitched, even though Drakhart was a traitor, Kanaahn still considered him a friend, so the words struck him at his heart. "How so?" asked Kanaahn, trying to hold back his true feelings. "The black dragon riders are almost always seen as evil." Said Hunter, "Most of them end up turning on the other four. Though it's sad to loose him, I can't say that we didn't expect this." Kanaahn went to protest but Arial elbowed him in the gut, Kyeit saw his reaction as well and slipped her hand into his, squeezing tightly but still reassuringly. Kanaahn calmed at Kyeit's touched, Arial piped up to cover Kanaahn's almost outburst. "Why did you expect this from Drakhart?" asked Arial.

Hunter stroked his beard as he thought, "You may have noticed that his dragon, I'm not sure of his name," he said, pausing as Arial added in "His name is Ölüm", Hunter nodded and continued, "You may have noticed that Ölüm seemed…darker, more negative-" "_Pure evil_" added Shooter with emphasis. Hunter looked to Shooter, "Was he that bad?" he asked. Shooter nodded, "He was evil's evil twin." Said Shooter. Hunter nodded, "Ah, of course he was." He said, "Well, you see, it was expected because normally, as you've seen with Ölüm, black dragons tend to persuade their riders to join the side of evil and malice, and many times the black dragons have succeeded." Kanaahn thought for a second, looking at Hunter, "Are you saying that Drakhart's betrayal was preordained?" he asked. Hunter sighed sadly, "Unfortunately," he said, "Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. It was his destiny. Just like it is your destiny to rid the world of darkness." Kanaahn sighed at the word destiny; he was starting to wonder what it even meant. Destiny, duty, obligations, it was starting to get old to him. Maybe it was because it meant killing his best friend, maybe because he was given a massive responsibility that he didn't necessarily ask for or want, and now he was stuck doing it. Hunter stood up as he looked at the group, "You're here for the locations of the masters, Yu and Zu, correct?" Kyeit nodded, "Yes father." She said, "Shang sent us here to search the library for their locations." Hunter nodded, "Very well," he said, "I'll lead you to the library, and some one will meet you there once you get inside." Everyone nodded and stood up, following Hunter through the winding mazelike halls of the underground city. Kanaahn still thinking about the whole meaning of his destiny, and wondering, did he really want to go through with this now that he was here? Or was he just overly stressed and not thinking straight? Things seemed to be spinning fast for Kanaahn, getting closer with Kyeit, getting farther from Drakhart, getting close to his destiny, getting close to Yu and Zu, getting father from who he was. And that was the part that scared him most, he was forgetting who he was before all this. His life in Küla seemed to disappear from his mind, as if it never existed.


	15. Chapter 13: Xiar's Ancient Library

Chapter 13: Xiar's Ancient Library

Kanaahn and the others followed Hunter out of the winding hallways that made up the Xiarian stronghold. Marching back out into the streets, Kanaahn looked around at the ruins of the inner city, and for the first time since he had arrived, he could see the casualties of the king's attack. Bodies lined the streets, covered in white sheets, most of them were out of view, though there were the odd bodies where half rotting hands and skeletal remains would peak out from behind the sheet. Kanaahn shivered as he saw this scene, though he had seen several bodies before and had a strong stomach, the site of decaying corpses under white sheets always brought him back to that night 15 years ago, when the east end of Küla was attacked by a group of bandits and Kanaahn's parents, as well as everyone else in that part of town, were killed. Kanaahn quickly looked away from the side streets and focused ahead of him. He quietly paid attention to Kyeit's conversation with her father, though he mostly kept to his own world. "So where is mother?" asked Kyeit, part of her fearing an answer, "Is she okay?" Hunter nodded with a smile, "Yes she's fine." He said, "She wasn't here when the attack happened, she was out on a mission for the Order. I think currently she's with Argentum, filling in for you while you're out on your travels." Kyeit sighed in relief, glad to know that her family was safe. Even though they weren't Kyeit's birth parents, they still raised her and took care of her as a baby, and that was more than enough for her to call them her parents.

As the group walked down the paved, cobblestone streets, the buildings and ruin started to disappear, as did the town. The town seemed to be slowly coming to an end, and a large stone and marble building came into view. Large stone steps that were almost as long as a dragon led up to the entrance, the entrance were comprised of a wide-open front that was covered by five large onyx pillars. The building was large and circular and the roof was large and dome shaped. It was made of marble and lined with gold lining murals of dragons and their riders. Five large dragon statues-of dragons they had never seen before-lined the roof above the pillars, one made of brass, one of copper, one of silver, one of bronze and one of gold. Red ruby eyes were set into the deep sockets of the statues. The kids stopped in awe and gasped in amazement at the build. Hunter smiled as he saw their expression, "That is Xiar's ancient library," said Hunter to the group, "It holds a complete collection of human and dragon lore and history. Anything you could ever want to know is contained in that library. It was built with the help and in honor of the dragons. Particularly the Metallic Dragons, in fact the five statues on the roof are of the five Metallic Dragons. Orichalum of Brass, Aes of Copper, Aeramen of Bronze, Argentum of Silver and Aurum of Gold."

Kanaahn whistled in amazement as they approached the steps, the dragons paused for a second and knelt down in front of the building as if in prayer. "Tiichi qe ekess wer kovgam darastrixi." They said in unison. Kanaahn looked over at Djall, a little wierded out by the sudden display, "Are they that important?" asked Kanaahn unknowingly. Fyete gave a small laugh; the first time anyone had ever heard him speak, and looked at Kanaahn, "Next to the Edar Dask, they are the most powerful dragons of all. They are seen as gods even among the dragons, and it is rare for dragons to revere each other as divine. They're dragons of legend, and to meet one of them is truly an honor." Kanaahn nodded slowly, "I see…" he said, still not sure what Fyete was talking about. All Kanaahn knew was that as soon as he got into that library he was going to find a book that would explain all this. Hunter walked between the stone pillars, turning back to Kanaahn and the dragons, "Come on in," he called, "You're going to like it." With that, Kanaahn and the other dragons walked up the steps, as they passed through the large pillars and into the library their jaws dropped. They stared up at what was the largest library they had ever seen; there were almost 10 floors, all of which contained over 200 hundred bookcases. Hunter laughed as everyone couldn't believe their eyes, even Kyeit who had grown up around the library and was used to the grandeur of the outside, was in awe at seeing the inside for the first time. Murals and paintings lined the ceilings, and tapestries hung on the wall. "This place must've taken a lot of work to complete," said Kanaahn in amazement. Hunter nodded, "One hundred years of work went into this library, and it is constantly updated every year." He said, "It's quiet amazingly actually."

Kanaahn nodded in agreement, a lot of care and attention to detail was put into this place. The cost of getting all of the metals and stone and materials needed to build this, not to mention the worker cost must've been great. It was hard for him to believe that something that was so devoted to dragons and dragon-human relations could ever come from Altimara. Altimara Province was probably the most anti-dragon province on the Continent. Kanaahn sighed at the sad reality as Arial looked around and then to Hunter, basking in the awe-inspiring library. "This place is pretty lucky," she said leaning on a nearby table, "The kings army completely missed this place. If they hadn't, it'd be a tragedy, not to mention we'd be S.O.L. when it came to finding Yu and Zu." Arkas and Shooter nodded in agreement, "Here, here." Said Shooter raising an imaginary glass. Kyeit looked over at her father, "So where is the guide who you said would take over?" she asked looking around. Hunter looked around, scanning the rows of bookcases, "Hmmm," he said in thought, "It appears that he's not in right now. I guess you'll have to search for what you're looking for by yourself." Kanaahn, who had taken a canteen from the side pouch in Djall's saddle, was in mid sip when he did a spit take. Coughing and choking as water went down his windpipe, Djall patted him hard on the back with his tail and Kanaahn went flying forward. "Sorry!" said Djall as Kanaahn hit the ground.

The coughing subsided as Kanaahn stood up and wiped his mouth, "So you're saying we have to look through ten floors of books by ourselves?" he said, "That'll take forever! Can't you find the librarian or something? Anyone who can tell us where to look for what we're looking for!" Hunter thought for a second stroking his beard, "I can try," he said with a subtle frown, "I make no promises though. You'll just have to search all ten floors by yourselves for now though." Kanaahn sighed as Hunter walked towards the door, "Good luck!" he said cheerily with a smile, and with that he was gone. Kanaahn turned back to the library, scanning each floor he sighed a grown, "This is going to be a pain in the ass isn't it?" he asked. Arial sighed and looked to the others, "Yup." She said plainly. Kanaahn straightened up and walked down one of the isles, "Well, no sense in complaining and wasting time then." He said as he scanned the bookshelves and pulled out a book, reading the title and quickly putting it back, "We might as well get started. We have a long read ahead of us. I say we each take a floor; there are ten of us and ten floors, the dragons can help too." Djall went to protest but Kanaahn cut him off and he removed and book, reading the title and table of contest and opening it to the middle, scanning the pages with interesting. "Don't bother complaining about your lack of opposable thumbs," he said sitting down with his nose still in the book, "You'll find a way. Besides, you can always ask one of us if you need help." Djall sighed as he looked over at the other dragons apologetically, "I tried." He whispered to Risasi. Everyone sighed as they walked towards the staircase, heading up to their floors where they would soon find how addicting the books in the library could be. Meanwhile, Kanaahn had found himself suddenly and instantly immersed in the book, however he suddenly remembered that he had to find a book about Yu and Zu, and quickly placed the book backwards in the shelf so that the pages faced forward. Kanaahn continued to run off down the isle, pulling several books out of the shelf and placing them on the floor, scanning some of them quickly, others he would allow himself to quickly read parts of. Kanaahn soon found himself thoroughly reading several large chunks of each book he pulled from the shelf. As the words on the pages started to suck him-as well as the rest of the group-into they're deep holds, the light outside started to wane and darkness soon covered the city, unnoticed by the five kids and their dragons.

Kanaahn pulled another book from a large stack that stood next to him. He was sitting comfortably on a massive thrown of leather-bound books, large stacks sat to his left and right. The shelves on his floor were completely cleared with not a book on them. Empty and dirty plates and cutlery was left on the tables and sat on stacks of books which seemed to pop up from the carpeting at random on each floor of the library, as everyone seemed to find them selves immersed in different books that they found interesting. Kanaahn turned the page of his book, _Dragon Lore and Law: A History of Dragon Justice and Legends_. Arial was deeply involved with a magic studies book: _Spell Book of Magical Arts_, turning the page and every so often jotting down a word that she thought would be useful on her travels onto a parchment. Several stacks of the wrinkled parchment paper overflowed from her bag and several empty bottles of ink were strewn all over the ground of the library. Arkas was reading a book on Dragon Lore, every so often running to Risasi, Fyete or another dragon that was close by to ask if it was true. Shooter lay in a circle of knives, his knives, which he examined thoroughly. Two books lay open on the ground in front of him, one was _Knife Care and Inspection_ and the other was _The Encyclopedia of Knives_. The dragons were each immersed in books that detailed human history, and would often go to Kanaahn-who had a love of human history-to ask for further explanation.

Hunter slowly walked up the steps and entered the library, shocked to see what he did. The place had been turned upside down, looking around he saw the food and the misplaced books, and then he saw Kanaahn sitting on the throne of books, deeply immersed in one himself. Hunter chuckled and smiled genuinely and walked towards Kanaahn, "It's good to see he hasn't given up," he said, "It appears Shang was right. There is definitely hope left in this world." Coughing as he approached him, Hunter smiled as Kanaahn looked up. "Oh!" he shouted falling off his stack of books, "Mr. Karaglen, sir! I didn't even see you there. I'm so sorry about the mess, the books kind of just carried us all away and well yeah…oh and by the way, the meals that you had brought to us were very good. We would've eaten with you…but the books, like I said, carried us all away. Sorry about the state of your library…" Hunter waited for Kanaahn and gave a hearty laugh, "It's perfectly alright," he said, "I'm glad to see that you're enjoying this library. I was hoping that would be to your liking. I'm also glad that you liked the food, it wasn't much unfortunately, but I'm happy to see that it's satisfying." Kanaahn nodded with relief, glad to see that Hunter wasn't mad that he and the others had completely overturned the library in their sudden book addiction. Kanaahn stretched as Hunter looked around and then back to him, "Have you found what you're looking for?" he asked, a knowing grin quickly crept on his face. Kanaahn shrugged, "Not yet," he said, "We'll keep looking though. Have you managed to find the library?" Hunter looked at Kanaahn plainly, "To be honest," he said, "That's exactly why I'm here. We found him...sadly it was in the morgue among the deceased."

Kanaahn was silent for a second then looked around at the mess in the library, "Not to sound rude or insensitive…" he said, "But that's probably for the best, seeing as what we've done here. We took over in a way." Hunter gave a laugh and patted Kanaahn on the shoulder, "It's fine, I understand what you mean." He said smiling, "I'm just glad that you're finding everything to your liking. Now, if you excuse me, I must be on my way." Kanaahn nodded and returned to his throne of books, waving goodbye to Hunter as disappeared beyond the large pillars of the library. Sitting down again on his rebuilt throne Kanaahn shifted until he was comfortable, however this didn't last long. As he was quickly startled by a loud roar followed by a crashing thud that made the building shake. Kanaahn fell off his pile of books and hit the ground running, dashing up several flights of stairs. Everyone looked at him and followed. As they reached the top floor Kanaahn looked around, he was sure that the sound came from here. Scanning the upper floor he looked around, walking towards the balcony he jumped back as he ran into a dragon's leg. Kanaahn looked up at a massive dragon, it seemed friendly but it eyed Kanaahn warily. It's scales were a magnificent bronze color, and seemed to be made of bronze them selves.

Kanaahn gulped as he looked into the dragons eyes, realizing he was female, "N-nice dragon," he said, slowly gaining confidence as he saw the dragon meant no harm. Standing up he pet the dragon gently, suddenly recognizing it as one of the statues from outside, thinking for a second Kanaahn asked, "You're a bronze dragon aren't you?" The dragon nodded with a smile, "Are you _the_ bronze dragon?" he asked, "What was his name…Ae-something…Ae….Ae…oh! Aeramen! Are you Aeramen?" There was a loud bursting laugh from Kyeit and all of the dragons; even the one that Kanaahn was talking to was on the floor in convulsions. Kanaahn, along with the other kids looked at them confused. "What?" Kanaahn asked innocently. Adalinda controlled her laughter and walked over to Kanaahn, placing her tail on his shoulder reassuringly, "Oh it's nothing," she said as she controlled her breath, "It's just, this dragon is a hen. Aeramen is a drake." Kanaahn blushed embarrassed, "Oh uh…heh heh," he laughed sheepishly, "I didn't know that…sorry." Adalinda smiled and patted Kanaahn on the back comfortingly, "It's fine Kanaahn," she said, "We understand you don't know much about dragons, it's just funny to those of us who do. No offence meant." Kanaahn gave a small laugh, "None taken I guess," he said, "And to be honest I did the same inside when you came to ask me questions about human history so I guess we're even." A voice suddenly gave a small, high-pitched laugh, Kanaahn jumped back in surprise. Out from behind the dragon walked a girl. She was short, much shorter than Kanaahn, and slightly shorter than Arial. She was at least 5 feet tall, maybe a little taller. She had long, wavy, blonde hair that went down her back to her waist. Her eyes were a russet color and her skin was between pail and fair. She word armored pauldrons and gloves. A silver breast plate with the insignia of the Daron-a dragon intertwined around a sword-

Kanaahn back up a bit but held his hand out for her to shake, "Um, nice to meet you." He said awkwardly, "I'm-" He was cut off as the girl smiled at him, "Oh don't worry, I know who you are." She said, "Kanaahn Saatus right? Kyeit described you in her letter. Yes I can definitely see-" Kyeit rushed in-between the two and smiled brightly, "Cecil!" she shouted, "Hi! I haven't seen you in forever." Cecil smiled softly as she realized Kyeit was trying to change the subject, "I know!" she said cheerily. Kyeit turned around and pointed towards Cecil, "This is Cecil Wynn, she's a really good friend of mine." She said, "We've been friends for years, oh! And she's the Dragon Master who works under Aeramen the Bronze." Kanaahn smiled and waved as Cecil was introduced, Arial and Arkas walked forwards and introduced themselves. Shooter walked up to her as well, a small grin on his face, taking Cecil's hand he looked into her eyes, "You know you're a very beautiful girl," he said smiling, "What would you say to a night of passion and roman-" Shooter yelped as Arial clubbed him over the back of the head with a book of magic spells. Grabbing him by the back of the collar she dragged him away from a now blushing and embarrassed Cecil. "Moron!" she shouted as Shooter attempted to break free from her grasp. Meanwhile, the dragons all had their eyes on the bronze dragon that stood out on the balcony. Risasi looked over at Fyete, "She looks good doesn't she?" he asked. Fyete nodded, "Oh yeah," he smiled, "For sure." Djall looked between the two dragons, "Who should make the first move?" he asked them. They all thought for a second before Risasi started to walk towards the balcony, raising his head high and puffing out his chest. He stretched his wings, flaunting them with pride.

As Risasi approached the bronze dragon he gave a charming smile and started to circle slowly around her. Scanning the bronze dragon as he revolved around her, smiling he spoke, "So you're Cecil's dragon?" he asked. The dragon nodded as she followed Risasi with her eyes, "Can I ask your name?" asked Risasi. The dragon smiled, "Kinokaze," she said, "Daughter of Aeramen the Bronze." Risasi almost choked on his next breath as he heard who she was. Kinokaze was the daughter of the one of the most powerful dragons in the world. If her father was considered a god, then that made her a goddess by descent. Risasi suddenly lost all hope for asking her out, knowing that he'd have no chance with someone who was accostumed to better taste than him. 'Beside's even if she does fall for me, there's no telling that her father would accept me.' He thought to himself, 'I'm wait out of my league here. I need an excuse to leave and fast.' Kinokaze smiled as she turned to face Risasi, "So what's your name big guy?" she said with a giggle. Risasi snapped from his thoughts quickly, "Risasi," he said, "I'm the partner dragon of Shooter Maxim." Kinokaze's eyes widened in wonder, "Oh?" she said with interest, "So you're one of the Warrior Dragons? Tell me, what's it like to fight evil?" Risasi was lost for words, he didn't have an answer for that yet because he hadn't _met_ any evil yet let alone fought some. All he knew was that he needed to get out of this situation, so he decided to lie.

"Well," he said laughing nervously, "It's definitely not an easy job. But it's fun once you get the hang of it. There's nothing like slaying evil early in the morning." Kinokaze's expression drooped in disappointment, "Oh," she said, "I see. Well that's certainly descriptive. Now if you excuse me I should really get back to Cecil, nice meeting you." Risasi nodded as Kinokaze left the balcony, waiting until she was completely gone before he went inside, Risasi couldn't help wonder if he had just made a big mistake. As Risasi rejoined with the other dragons, Kanaahn finally asked a question that was on everyone's mind. "You're the Dragon Master who works under Aeramen right?" he asked. Cecil nodded with a smile, "So, what are you doing all the way out here in the middle of Altimara's Southeastern Desert?" he asked again. Cecil's eyes widened in realization, "Oh!" she shouted, "I remember now! I was sent here by Aeramen to bring you a message!" Kanaahn looked to the others, something in his heart panged, he knew if he was getting messages from important people he had never met then the news couldn't be good. "What is it?" asked Kanaahn, almost fearing an answer. Cecil thought for a second and then looked up at Kanaahn, "Well, he said that Tenebrae has returned." She told them, "And that it's your duty as Dragon Warriors to defeat him. He asks for your help." Kanaahn's jaw dropped at this news, "Tenebrae?" he asked, "_The_ Tenebrae? The Tenebrae from the ancient legend, Tenebrae? The Tenebrae that _died_ one thousand years ago, Tenebrae?" Cecil nodded, "Yup!" she said. Kanaahn sighed, "Well, tell him he has our help and not to worry." He said, "But we're going to need training, and proper armor and weapon and supplies. Not to mention his location."

Cecil nodded, "Well of course he wants you to gain the proper training and supplies. The Daron will supply you armor for you and your dragons." She said, "And we'll all be backing you up in the battle. No doubt Tenebrae will free the Black Dragon Clan from their imprisonment from the Black Spire Mountains and rebuild his army." Kanaahn's stomach did a back flip, he suddenly felt sick, a realization hit him, "The Black Spire Mountains of Altimara don't exist anymore…they've been renamed." He said. Arial's eyes widened-along with Shooter's and Arkas's- as they realized what Kanaahn was getting at, "They've been renamed since the area was inhabited…the tallest mountain is now called Mount Pinnacle…" finished Kanaahn. There was a shocked silence as the kids came to understand what was going on, "If Tenebrae releases his dragons, they'll attack our village!" she said starting to panic, "Küla will be destroyed!" Kanaahn clenched his fist, suddenly his whole world was being turned upside down, secrets were starting to fall into place, and he was starting to become doubtful and cinical about his past. Things that used to make sense and used to have explanations were now questions in his mind. How many other secrets could Altimara have? The worst part was that his entire past, everything he ever knew, was in pieces, each piece suddenly at stake or already destroyed. First Drakhart, his friend since he was a child, had betrayed him and left him for the side of evil, then the village he knew as "home" was suddenly in danger of being destroyed.

Kanaahn looked at Arial and Arkas, then to Shooter, then at Kyeit and Cecil, and finally at the dragons. Taking everything in, Kanaahn knew what had to happen. Destiny finally became something he understood, he knew now that if he ever wanted everything to go back to normal, Tenebrae had to be killed. Evil had to be killed, and as a result, Drakhart had to be killed. Kanaahn looked to Cecil, "Was there any other messages?" he asked. Cecil thought for a moment, "Not that I can-" she was cut off as a loud horn blared throughout the library and the city. Kyeit's face suddenly turned to a look of worry, "Those are the warning alarms," she said frowning, "The city's under attack." Cecil's face brightened as she heard the alarm, "Oh! I remember now!" she said, "The other message was that the king's army is coming back for a second attack on the city and that we need to prepare!" The warning horn blew again and Kanaahn dashed to the stairs, sliding down the banister he called back, "It's a little late for that now. Come on lets head to the city. It's time for a fight!" The others looked at Kanaahn and then to each other, surprised by his sudden burst of energy, but too busy worrying about the fate of the city to care. They followed suit and dashed down the stairs, running out of the library and back towards the city. "We need to get to the armory!" shouted Kyeit over the warning horns; "We'll get armor for us and the dragons there!" Everyone nodded as they threw aside a piece of rubble, revealing the entrance to the underground stronghold. Kanaahn was about to enter his first battle as a Dragon Warrior, the possibility that Drakhart could be part of that army burned inside of him. He was ready for a rematch, and this time, he was determined to win.


	16. Chapter 14: Attack on Xiar

Chapter 14: Attack on Xiar

As the group ran down the stairs they came face to face with Hunter, a look of relief washed over the man as he saw the kids. "I'm so glad I found you," he said urgently, "The king's army is here. We have militia and a few Daron Members ready to fight. But we would be honored if you would join us." Kanaahn nodded with a smile, "There's no way I'm letting you guys have all the fun," he said jokingly, "Of course we'll help you. We'll need some armor for us and our dragons though." Hunter nodded and pointed down the hall to the left, "That's where you can find armor for yourselves. Down the other hall to my right is where we'll suit up your dragons." Kanaahn nodded and walked down the left hall, briskly keeping a fast pace as the others followed him while Djall lead the other dragons down the other hallway. As Kanaahn reached the armory he looked around at all the armor, going from mannequin to mannequin trying to find the right sized armor. When he finally found one that fit he took the gauntlets, gloves, chainmail gloves and leggings and the armored boots. As he slid them on he suddenly felt a sense of power course through him. Kyeit-who was sliding on a thicker breastplate over her chainmail-she glared over at Kanaahn, "You need more armor," she said, "You're going to get hurt if you wear that. And you promised you wouldn't get hurt." Kanaahn smiled and walked over to Kyeit, putting his hands on her shoulder reassuringly he smiled, "And I wont get hurt," he said, "Trust me. I've fought with less armor than this before and I've been perfectly fine. Don't worry." Kyeit sighed and wrapped her arms around Kanaahn, her armor clinking as she moved, "Just please, please, don't get hurt." She said, "You worry me when you do." Kanaahn put his arms around her and nodded, "I promise, I wont get hurt. You have my word."

Arial walked out from behind a shelf of armor. She wore small silver pauldrons and armor that covered her upper chest, biceps and elbows. She wore a long blue and gold robe beneath her armor that came down as a skirt, and stopped halfway down her thighs. She had brown pants that were tucked into knew high leather boots which were topped with armor that covered her knees. As she strapped on a thin sword around her belt she looked over at Kanaahn and Kyeit, who instantly broke out of their embrace. Arial raised an eyebrow as she slipped on her leather gloves, "Am I interrupting something?" she asked. Kanaahn shook his head, "N-not at all." He said trying to sound convincing. Arial knew he was lying but shrugged it off, "So how do I look?" she asked. "Like you're going to kick my ass," he said smiling. Arial rolled her eyes, "If you're not careful I may just do that." She said sarcastically. Arial sighed as she heard a loud crash over to the left of the room, followed by a yelp from Shooter and a scream from Arkas, "Idiots." She said under her breath, "I'll go take care of the screw ups, you two go have your moment." As Arial turned and walked towards the noise Kanaahn called after her, "Arial. Thanks." Arial smiled back at him, "Oh go back to your woman, leave me to the moron brothers over there." She said as she disappeared behind a shelf.

Kanaahn smiled as he turned back to Kyeit, Kyeit looked at him with an innocent look, "Put on more armor." She said plainly and softly. Kanaahn put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't you trust me to come back in one piece?" he asked her, suddenly realizing the answer as her expression changed, "Okay wrong question. But come on, I'll be fine. Honest." Kyeit gave him a look, trying to guilt him into putting on more armor; Kanaahn finally broke with a sigh. "Fine," he said as he walked over to the mannequin, "We'll compromise. I'll put on more armor." Kanaahn pulled the pauldrons from the mannequin and placed them on his shoulders, "There? Happy?" he said with a weak smile, "More armor." Kyeit gave him a narrow look, Kanaahn put his arms around her, "Have a little faith in me, please?" he asked her. Kyeit sighed and gave in, giving him one final hug she said, "Get hurt and I'll kill you." With that Kyeit walked off towards another shelf, Kanaahn sighed as she disappeared and strapped his sword around his waist. There was a loud clang and a shout behind him, Kanaahn turned in time to see Arkas and Shooter in full armor, tangled up on the floor. Arial walked from behind them and helped them up off the ground, "Behave you two." She said maternally, "We're in a battle here." As Arkas and Shooter stood up, Kanaahn couldn't help but laugh, "You two look ridiculous. No one wears that much armor anymore." He said clutching his gut, "And I think the helmets are just a bit of an overkill."

Shooter groaned as he glared at Arkas, "I told you we'd look like idiots!" he shouted. Arkas shrugged, "Would you rather look like an idiot or get stabbed?" he asked defensively, Shooter rolled his eyes, "What kind of question is that?" he retorted, "Of course I don't want to be stabbed! But I also don't want to look like an idiot in front of the ladies!" Arkas took a deep breath and rolled his eyes, "What ladies?" he shouted, "We're going out onto the battle field!" Before the fight could go further Arial stood between then, glaring hard at them both, "Shut up and get out on the battle field now!" she roared. Kyeit and Cecil poked their heads around the corner of their isle and stared in fear at Arial. In an instant Shooter and Arkas ran out of the room and down the hall towards the city.

Arial exhaled and rubbed her temples, "This is all so stressful," she said as Kanaahn put his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah tell me about it," he said, "You need to relax more though." Arial sighed again as she walked towards the door, "It's hard when I have to play mother to three sixteen year old boys," she said, "I am _never_ having kids. Mark my words. You, Shooter and Arkas are enough to deal with already." Kanaahn laughed, "Somehow I don't believe you." Said Kanaahn as Arial left the room, Arial simply shrugged in response to Kanaahn's doubts. As Arial disappeared down the hall, Kanaahn turned towards Kyeit and Cecil, "Are you two ready?" he asked, they nodded as they walked out from behind an armor rack, dressed in armor similar to Arial's. Kanaahn turned towards the door and walked back down the hall, as he reached the crossroads that led to the exit, Kanaahn could see Djall and the other dragons walking up the other hall towards them, each of them fully armored. They each wore horned helmets that cut off at the jaw-line; small eyeholes were cut out of the metal masks to allow enough room for sight. Large metal plates covered their backs and underbellies, protecting them from harm above or below. Their arms and legs were covered in segmented armor that allowed for the best possible movement as well as maintaining protection, the elbows and knees of each limb were spiked to add an offensive advantage. Leather saddles were strapped onto the armor, they were thicker than the ones that Shang had given them and allowed the rider to be more comfortable and have greater stability while flying. The dragons swung their tails as they adjusted to the added weight of the segmented and spiked tail armor.

Kanaahn looked up at Djall with a smile, "Your armor looks good," he said smiling, "You look like you're ready to kill. If that doesn't scare the kings army then your battle skills will." Djall laughed as the two of them walked towards the door, "You're armor-or should I say-the _pieces_ of armor that you're wearing look good too," he said laughing slightly, "But, should you not put more on? I think it would be ideal, it will protect you from harm, and I doubt you want to get hurt again." Kanaahn groaned as they walked out into the ruined city, the light reflecting off their polished silver armor, "Why does everyone say I need more armor?" he asked, "I can barely get used to a shirt, a breastplate and heavy mail shirt are going to be even worse. And don't get me started on helmets, god, those things will give me helmet hair." Djall hung his head at Kanaahn's stubbornness, "Would you rather have helmet hair and be uncomfortable or be dead?" he asked rhetorically. Kanaahn scratched the back of his head, but kept his mouth quiet, he knew that Djall was right, but was too stubborn for his own good to do anything about it.

As the group of dragons, led by Djall, Kyeit, Cecil and Kanaahn reached the group at the walls; there was a sudden cheer from the Xiarian and Daron warriors who watched the ramparts and the walls. As each of them mounted their dragons, Hunter ran up to them, he too was dressed in full armor, a broad sword in his hand and heavy iron shield the other, and his kind-hearted nature was masked with the metallic armor. "It is an honor to fight on the same battlefield with you, Dragon Warriors," he said kneeling, quickly standing up he looked to Kanaahn, "You need-" Kanaahn raised his hand and cut him off, "More armor, I know." He said, "I find this much more comfortable though." Hunter gave a small laugh, looking at Kanaahn with bright eyes, "You remind me much of an old friend," he said nostalgically, "He too used to find armor uncomfortable. He was almost as stubborn as you." Kanaahn raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?" he asked with intrigue, "Who is this?" Hunter smiled and turned to Kyeit and Cecil as if ignoring Kanaahn's questions, quickly changing the topic he eyed Kyeit, "It's the Warrior's first battle." He said, "They may have been well trained by you and Shang, but they have no idea how to apply their skills practically in battle. Would you care to keep an eye on them? And you too Cecil?" The two girls nodded, "I'll watch Kanaahn and the others…" she said softly in an undertone, looking over at Kanaahn, she was still worried about him, the nagging feeling that something would happen to him stuck in her mind like a virus.

Hunter nodded in thanks and walked off to join the men on the ramparts. Kyeit grasped Valence's reigns and turned the dragon to face the others, "We're going to fly ahead!" she shouted, "We'll watch the skies and the ground! Cecil will the lead those in the air, and I will lead those on the ground. We'll be splitting you up between the two of us! Kanaahn, Arial, you'll be with me. Arkas and Shooter, you're with Cecil!" Risasi gulped as he realized that he was going to be fighting along side Kinokaze, he was suddenly afraid to screw up more than ever. Attempting to keep his composure, he followed Fyete and Arkas over to Cecil, keeping his head down and his eyes averted from Kinokaze. Kanaahn grasped Djall's reigns and walked with Arial and Adalinda towards Kyeit. Kyeit gave a quick glance to Kanaahn, one that seemed to tell him why she had chosen him to be on the ground, and Kanaahn instantly sighed as he realized. "She just wont quit…" he said as he shook his head, following Kyeit out of the main gate and out towards the desert. Cecil and the others took off instantly and flew overhead with a whoosh as they watched the desert from the skies. Meanwhile Kanaahn along with Kyeit and Arial marched their dragons outside of the white walls of Xiar. As they reached 50 feet from the city they stopped, scanning the horizon for the enemy. They could see them, a thick black line that filled the horizon, they were getting closer and at this moment were only about a kilometer from where Kanaahn stood.

Kanaahn looked to Arial, who was freaking out inside, and tightened his grip on his sword. "So this is pre-battle tension huh?" he asked Kyeit, sweat pouring down his cheek, "I kind of feel like throwing up to be honest." Kyeit laughed, "You'll be fine," she said, "Once the first wave hits you'll be too worried about staying alive to notice the feeling." Kanaahn raised his eyebrows quickly as he shifted in his saddle, "Lovely." He said sarcastically. Kanaahn circled his arm in its socket as he heard the warning horns blare again, men on the wall shouted, and there was a mass of panic. Before Kanaahn knew what was going on there was a loud roar, followed by another, and another, and another until the entire desert was filled with earth-shaking roars. Kanaahn looked up at the sky-which was filled with dark thunder clouds-and gasped in shock as hundreds of black dragons poured forth from them like a locust swarm. Above he could see Kinokaze, Risasi and Fyete starting to clash with the dragons. There were flashes of fire and wisps of green acid, thunder cracked every so often as Fyete released blasts of lightning. Each time Fyete hit an enemy dragon they became paralyzed and fell with a thud into the sand below. Kanaahn looked confusedly at Kyeit, "Why the hell are the black dragons working with the king?" he asked, having to yell over the roaring and sounds of battle, "I thought the king was trying to kill all dragons." Djall's eyes shot up to look at Kanaahn, "I agree with you," he said, "Something's just not right about that!"

Before Kanaahn could think there was a roar from his left, turning just in time, Kanaahn saw a very familiar black dragon, hovering in place with its wings beating in waiting, it was fully encased in black armor and had a rider on his back. Kanaahn's eyes narrowed as he saw the rider, "Drakhart!" she said as he grasped Djall's reigns, "Kyeit! You and Arial are going to have to deal with the ground troops, I'll take care of Drakhart!" Before Kyeit could protest Kanaahn had taken off, flying at record speeds towards Ölüm and Drakhart. As Djall reached Ölüm, he leveled out so that he hovered directly in front of the black dragon. Drakhart sneered as he saw Kanaahn, laughing from behind his black, helmetless armor, Drakhart mocked Kanaahn, "So I see you continued on your little quest," he said jeeringly, "That old man Shang has been having you run around in circles blindly while _I_ have been serving the king. Slaughtering dragons." Kanaahn gritted his teeth, trying to keep his cool, knowing at any second he was going to snap, "You've really sunk below human standards Drakhart," he said keeping calm, "I always knew that you were a little off the beaten path, but to go evil? That's a new low." Drakhart simply laughed, "You words mean _nothing_ to me Kanaahn," he said sadistically, "I am beyond your level now. While you spent your time running around without a cause, I was training and getting stronger. There is no way that you can kill me. You're too weak, too good. You'll never be able to pull it off, and that moment that you hesitate, _I _will kill _you_."

Kanaahn gritted his teeth again, he knew he had to kill Drakhart, and he knew that Drakhart was right Kanaahn _couldn't_ kill him. No matter what happened, Kanaahn still saw Drakhart as a friend and he couldn't kill his friend, even though he knew he had to. Drakhart took this opportunity to strike, spurring Ölüm in the sides, he charged at Kanaahn giving him little time to react. Kanaahn cursed and raised his sword, managing to block Drakhart's side-slash in time. Kanaahn maneuvered Djall, spinning him around to face Drakhart, who spun to face Kanaahn. As the two riders and their dragons glared hard at each other, Kanaahn could feel the rage boiling up inside, Drakhart simply laughed. "You're innocence and naiveté amuse me." He said smugly, "You think you can get through life without killing anyone? Get out of your little world Kanaahn. The safety and protection of the village you once knew is no more, it ceased to exist when we left for Ottogard. As soon as you set foot into the outside world, your vision of 'safety' and 'protection' that you cradle yourself in became merely an illusion. The real world is harsh Kanaahn; you can't keep living in a bubble. Come, fight me, try and kill me. You and your dragon will simply meet the same fate as that pathetic village we once called home."

Kanaahn had had it, he was ready to snap but managed to hold back his rage, which was fuming now, closing his eyes he took a deep breath, quickly opening them he shouted, "You've forsaken yourself!" he shouted, "Far beyond the point of redemption! You want me to come fight you? I will! And you know what else? I'm going to kill you too! You're my friend and I want to help you! But I also need to help the world! And if helping the balance and helping you mean your death! So be it!" Drakhart laughed at Kanaahn's newfound spirit, passing it off as stupidity and rashness, "So be it," he repeated coolly, "Very well then. Come, show me what you have learned." Kanaahn clenched his fist and raised it to his shoulder, swinging his arm across his body he opened his hand, "Ixen!" he shouted. A fireball formed at the tips of his fingers and shot at Drakhart, who blocked it with ease. Kanaahn charged at Drakhart, shooting two more fireballs at him. Drakhart blocked them as Ölüm charged at Djall. Kanaahn saw his opening as Drakhart became preoccupied with the fireballs. Swinging his sword Kanaahn aimed for Drakhart's side, however Ölüm saw this attack coming and did a barrel roll, leaving Kanaahn's sword to bounce off of the hardened armor that covered the black dragon's body. Glaring up at Drakhart, Kanaahn clenched his fist, Drakhart simply laughed, "I told you," he said overconfidently, "You're going to loose." Kanaahn gave a small, angered smile, "And I told you!" he shouted back, "I'm going to kill you!" Drakhart simply laughed as Kanaahn spoke, "Come and try," he repeated.

Meanwhile, Risasi, Fyete and Kinokaze, along with their riders, were busy fighting off a small army of black dragons. The black dragons swirled around the three dragons and their riders like a school of sharks, blending in with the darkened clouds. Every so often one of the dragons would break formation and lunge at the trio, only to be stopped dead, quiet literally, in their tracks by a blast of lightning from Fyete or a burst of fire from Risasi. Kinokaze would occasionally shoot a cloud of repulsion gas to ward off the one coming onslaught of dragons and then hit them with a line of lightning as they fled from the gas. Though many broken bodies of black dragons littered the ground-each body crushing several of the ground troops as they hit the ground-there were still many more dragons to go, and everyone knew that this was just a sliver of Tenebrae's real army. As Kinokaze shot another wave of repulsion gas at a few more charging enemies and quickly struck them out of the sky with her lightning, Cecil looked back at Shooter and Arkas, "We can't keep flying forever!" she shouted back at them, the wind whipping around her, "If we keep hovering like this the dragons will tire out in no time!" Shooter nodded in agreement, "I think the enemies know that!" he said, "But what else can we do except defend?" Arkas looked to Shooter, then to the swirling dragons and then to Cecil, "Shooter's right, there's a lot of them, three of us! We can't hold them _all_ off by ourselves!" said Arkas. Cecil scanned their enemies, pausing only to allow Kinokaze to blast another shot of gas while Risasi shot a torrent of fire at three black dragons, he managed to hit one and clip the wing of the other. The two bodies hit the ground and crushed parts of the oncoming army.

Cecil looked at Shooter and Arkas, she knew it was their first battle, and the idea she had just formulated might be a little risky for their first try, but she had no choice. She was desperate, they all were. This was an uphill battle, but no one was willing to loose it. Cecil bit her lip and she spoke, "We're going to have to break through the ranks of black dragons!" she shouted, "We'll have more flying room once they're not circling us in! And then we can lead them away from the city and finish them off one by one!" Shooter's jaw dropped as he looked at their surrounding opponents, "Are you mad?" he protested, "You could get us killed! How do you suppose _three_ of us break through _hundreds_ of them?" Cecil looked at Shooter and Arkas in desperation; hints of determination coated her tone. "I know it seems like a lot guys, but we really have not choice!" she said urgently, "We can't stay here! The only choice we have is to push through!" Shooter knew she was right, but was still too worried about the consequences and actually getting through to let her win this argument, "And how do you suppose we do that exactly?" he called back at her. Arkas nodded, "Yeah!" he shouted over a few roaring dragons, cut off temporarily as a few more dragons charged at Fyete, only to be stopped cold as lightning struck their bodies and send them spiraling to the ground. "We'll need to be fast about it if we do charge through!" continued Arkas, "And we'll need to keep moving, we can't stop!"

Cecil bit her lip again, time was running short, and she needed to convince them, now. "I know!" she said, "We'll charge through, top speed, blasting breath weapons as we go! If we go through the thick of it it'll take out a few of the dragons and leave us less to worry about later! We need to move now though! On my signal we'll charge!" Cecil, Arkas and Shooter turned their dragons towards the walls of circling dragons; each of them took a deep breath. Shooter clenched his jaw nervously and waited for Cecil's signal, a minute passed, two minutes, three. Finally Cecil raised her hand and the three dragons shot off towards the wall of dragons. As Risasi, Kinokaze and Fyete collided with the black dragons, there was frenzy of roars, lightning, acid, claws, wings, scales, tails, armor, swords, repulsion gas, fire and sounds of battle. It was a blur of violence, which ended with at least 20 black dragons falling to the ground dead, burnt or paralyzed. As Cecil, Shooter and Arkas shot from the barrage of attackers, the black dragons instantly reformed and began to follow them. Their sights locked onto the two riders and the Daron Dragon Master, their intent was to kill. They were determined to complete this objective.

As the scene in the air started to heat up, the battle on the ground was getting hotter too. The two armies had begun to clash, many already lay dead in their own blood, many more injured. Valence, Adalinda and their riders stood in the middle of the battle, fighting off waves of troops that tried to kill them. Valence swung her tail, which was covered in spiked armor, widely and violently as the king's soldier charged her, impaling them as the tail connected with their bodies. Adalinda-small as she was-was still packing a large punch as the soldiers charged her. Raising her arms and stamping them down on unsuspecting soldiers, every so often she would shoot waves of frost and ice, freezing soldiers in their tracks. As Valence and Adalinda came back to back, Arial looked over to Kyeit, "It's a pleasure to be fighting along side you, Dragon Warrior," said Kyeit with a smile, her mind had completely forgotten about the worry she had for Kanaahn. Arial laughed and smiled back, "I could say the same for you, Dragon Master Kyeit." She said, "I'm just glad there's another girl here for me to enjoy this with." Kyeit laughed, "It's fun isn't it?" she asked, Arial nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah!" she said happily, "I'm getting out all that pent up rage and stress, it feels great!" Kyeit smiled and gripped the saddle tight as Valence swung her body to allow her tail more momentum. Adalinda quickly turned and shot a freezing blast towards a group of soldiers, "You're lucky you're so large Valence," said Adalinda out of breath but still energized, "This is almost no effort for you."

Valence gave a short laugh as she stomped on a nearby platoon that charged at the two dragons, "You're lucky you're so small," she said in return, "You're able to deal with all the small openings that I miss." Turning back to back, the two dragons bounded to either side of the battlefields, crushing soldiers, catapults and horsemen as they went. Adalinda and Arial whooped with a rush of adrenalin as they broke through the army's ranks. Arial knew that no matter how many she killed, hundreds more would come in their place, this thought intrigued her, as she itched to "relieve her stress." Kyeit smiled as she saw the enjoyment in Arial's eyes, even in a serious situation like this she was in good spirits, and it was somewhat uplifting. Kyeit looked at the ruined battlefield, Daron and Xiarian forces continued to clash with the king's army, she knew the battle was only just beginning, and that there was still much more to go, but it helped the thoughts as she saw the carnage that her and Arial had made. Broken bodies' lay everywhere Valence and Adalinda had stepped, they had taken out a large chunk of the army and were ready to face the rest of it. For a small second, Kyeit felt like they could win this battle, for once, with the Warrior by their sides, the Daron were finally starting to gain some footing in this war. However, Kyeit's stomach sunk as she looked up in the sky and saw Kanaahn on Djall, clashing with Drakhart. Worry filled her now, worry that Kanaahn might not come back. It was then she realized, she didn't just like him she loved him. Quickly turning her attention back to the battle, she charged at the army again, her mind frequently going back to Kanaahn.

Kanaahn looked down at Drakhart, they had clashed several times, but neither of them was successful. Kanaahn was out of breath and covered in sweat, he had almost reached his limit. His magic was slowly getting weaker, and his strikes were loosing power, he needed to end this fight fast, or he was going to over extert himself…or worse. Kanaahn put his hand on Djall's shoulder blade, leaning in he spoke to the dragon, "Djall, we need to end this in the next couple of strikes," he said, "I can't take much more of this. If I over do it I could kill myself, and that's not something I'd particularly be in the mood for." Djall nodded affirmatively, "Understood." He said, "I wouldn't want your death either. I doubt anyone would. What do you propose we do?" Kanaahn thought for a second, he knew that every time Kanaahn preoccupied Drakhart with fire balls and created an opening, Ölüm would always close that opening and block in some way. Kanaahn realized what he had to do, "Djall, we need to incapacitate Ölüm to leave Drakhart open," he said. Djall raised a brow, "Ah, so you want me to kill him?" he asked with hope. Kanaahn shook his head, "No not kill," he said, "Just keep busy and distract. At least until I can deal with Drakhart, what you do with him afterwards…actually no, it's best you keep him alive, he's been with the king for a while, he could have some valuable information." Djall groaned in disappointment, but agreed, "Very well," he said, "You're logic seems sound. Are you ready?"

Kanaahn nodded, with that Djall gave a final charge, rushing at Ölüm and Drakhart, this was it; the charge that mattered. As Djall and Ölüm reached each other Kanaahn shot a fireball at Drakhart, who blocked with ease. Before Ölüm could pull into a barrel roll, Djall tackled him. Wrapping his tail and arms around him. The two dragons collided in mid air and wrapped themselves around each other, using their heads and teeth to gouge each other apart. Kanaahn took this opportunity, as Djall swung forward and moved him close to Drakhart; Kanaahn swung his sword at Drakhart, but missed as Ölüm forced Djall back. Kanaahn fell forward in his saddle, thrown aside by the moment, temporarily unable to get up after receiving the saddle horn in his diaphragm, Kanaahn lay there gasping for air. Drakhart laughed wickedly as he leaned forward, Kanaahn lifted his body up just in time to allow the sword to only graze his side, though the pain was the same and Kanaahn screamed as he leaned forward, clutching his side. Blood issued forth from the wound, the first thing that came to Kanaahn's mind was 'Kyeit's going to kill me.' This was shortly followed up by another sharp jolt of pain and a second ear splitting yell of pain as Drakhart leaned forward and slashed Kanaahn across the back.

Kanaahn couldn't get up; he was leaning over in his saddle, bleeding from two places now. Things were starting to spin after a few minutes, the last thing he remembered hearing was Djall's roar and things went fuzzy beyond recognition. Djall gave a loud and mighty roar, charging at Ölüm and Drakhart, he lunged himself at Ölüm. Djall wrapped himself around the black dragon again, catching him by surprise; with another great roar he smashed his head repeatedly into the armor on Ölüm's neck. After a few strikes, the armor ripped off, leaving open exposed neck, Drakhart's eyes widened in fear as he realized what Djall was going to do, as well as realizing how bad the wrath of an angered dragon is. Djall gave a final roar of triumph and clamped his jaws down on Ölüm's neck, digging them in deep. Ölüm roared in pain, his neck slowly being ripped apart and crushed, he gurgled as blood and acid started to ooze from his mouth like drool. He was going to die, Ölüm knew it, Drakhart knew it, and Djall knew-and hoped for-it. Ölüm gave a final weakened roar and Djall pulled his head back, his jaws still clamped down on Ölüm's neck. As he pulled back, the black dragons neck snapped loudly and cracked, coming loose and ripping out along with his neck bones, flesh, scales, blood and fragments of windpipe. As Djall released the hunks of dragon neck from his mouth, Ölüm's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell towards the ground. Drakhart quickly unstrapped himself from the saddle and separated himself from Ölüm. The dragon's body hit the ground with a crashing thud and Drakhart landed next to it with a clank of armor.

Drakhart stood up and looked at Ölüm's broken and destroyed body. Something burned inside him; it was the pain of loss, the rage of loosing a friend. Glaring up at Djall he roared, "This isn't over!" he shouted. He ran towards the battlefield, he scrambled through the mess and found a lone horse. Jumping on it's back he roared at his army, "Retreat!" The army, though determined to win did no hesitate, they knew that continuing to fight was futile, and with that they withdrew from the sands surrounding Xiar. Many Daron and Xiarian troops, along with Adalinda and Valence charged after them, trying to take out as many more as possible. They stopped, however, once the army had retreated past point of the dirt trail's beginning. There was silence at first among all who had fought; even Kinokaze and the other dragons that fought in the air remained quiet. The wind whistled through the sands, blowing dust around. A loud cheer, a roaring cheer that filled the city, suddenly cut the silence; soldiers threw off their helmets and armor, tossing their weapons on the ground. They rejoiced at their victory, "Long live the Dragon Warriors!" they shouted, cheering and repeating it, running back into the city waving flags.

Kyeit smiled as she saw the cheers of joy, "There may be hope for us yet," she said to herself, "We have won the battle, and that is the first step winning the war. These Warrior's truly have what it takes, I'm sure of it." Kyeit's happy thoughts were cut short as Djall landed next to her quickly frantically he looked to her. Kyeit's stomach did a back flip, she could see Kanaahn lying across his saddle, a crimson substance covered his back and side. She knew it instantly as blood, he was hurt and bleeding, and now Djall had come to her for help. Kyeit's first thought was, 'I'm going to kill him!' but the second thought was fear, fear and worry. She needed to get him help. Kyeit ran over to Djall, who bent down to allow Djall to be removed from the saddle. Placing Kanaahn across her own saddle, she hopped on Valence's back and bounded towards the city. As Kyeit reached the walls she skidded Valence to a halt and hopped off the dragon's back. She grabbed Kanaahn and picked him up over her shoulders, almost collapsing under his weight. He was much taller and heavier than her, but she bore the weight and carried him over to an empty medical tent. Lying Kanaahn down on an outstretched mat, she grabbed a small bucket of water nearby and a rag and began to soak the rag. As she wiped down Kanaahn's wounds she started to shake, fear seemed to slowly be consuming her. Fear for Kanaahn's safety, fear that he might not make it, and fear that she wouldn't make it fast enough. The rag started to turn a deep crimson red, as it sponged up more and more blood that poured from Kanaahn's open wounds.

Kyeit finally managed to wipe away all of the blood, placing the bloodied rag into the now crimson water, she gently sat Kanaahn up and leaned him against her body for support. As she reached for a roll of bandages, Kanaahn groaned and opened his eyes. He looked at his surroundings, not recognizing where he was. He took a deep breath and looked up, he saw Kyeit, and suddenly he felt her arms on him, she was supporting him. "Kyeit…?" he asked weakly, slowly gaining his energy back, "W-where am I…exactly?" Kyeit quickly turned to Kanaahn and unrolled the bandages, she stared quiet at him, "You're alive…" she whispered, and quickly cleared her throat, "Thank god…I was so worried. I've cleaned your wounds, and I'm bandaging you now." Kanaahn, who had slowly recovered a decent amount of his energy sat up on his own and sighed, running his hand through his hair, "The last thing I remember was pain, and screaming and Drakhart was the one who caused that," he said, he looked over to Kyeit who began to measure the bandages for width and length. Kyeit nodded as she placed her arms around Kanaahn's waist and stretched the bandages around it.

There was a cold silence that filled the room as Kyeit bandaged Kanaahn, biting her lip as she worked; Kyeit was slowly building up the nerve to speak. Her gut seemed to be twisting itself into knots as she planned out what she was going to say; she knew she couldn't hold it in anymore. Kyeit needed to confess to Kanaahn, she needed to tell him the truth about how she felt, "Kanaahn," she started, "There's something I need to say." Kanaahn sighed, he had a feeling he knew what was coming, "Yeah I know, I got hurt and now you're mad right?" he said, looking down distantly. Kyeit shook her head and stood up, "No, that's not it, it's-" again she was cut off as Kanaahn shifted to a cross legged position, "I know, you told me that I needed more armor and I should've listened. I'm sorry." He said. Kyeit shook her head again as she finished bandaging Kanaahn, "No Kanaahn," she said, "That's not it. What I'm trying to tell you is, well…I sort of like you. No, not sort of. I definitely like you, I'm sure of it." Kanaahn sat there in shock; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Contrary to his previous thoughts, Kyeit actually liked him, and Kanaahn definitely knew he liked her too. Kanaahn stood up as Kyeit looked away, placing his hand on her cheek; Kanaahn moved Kyeit's face so their eyes met. Looking deep into her eyes Kanaahn smiled, "I like you too," he smiled, "I would've told you sooner, I just wasn't sure of your feelings." Kyeit smiled and looked at him, "And when I said I like you, I mean I love you." She told him still smiling. Kanaahn smiled back and put his arms around her and pulled her close, "I love you too," he said softly. As the two pulled away from the embrace, they stood suspended, looking deep into each other's eyes. Leaning forward slowly they kissed, long and passionately. Silence filled the room, but in Kanaahn's head he could hear the sound of bells and angels, this moment felt magical to him.

As the two children pulled back Kyeit blushed, putting her hair behind her ear she wrapped her arms around Kanaahn and squeezed her arms around him tight. Kanaahn smiled and held her close, quickly pulling back as Arial, Shooter, Arkas, Cecil and Hunter walked into the room at once. Sly and nervous smiles on their faces, Kanaahn had no doubts that they had all just watched that entire scene between him and Kyeit unfold. Kanaahn looked over to Arial, who smiled and looked away, 'Oh yeah, they definitely saw.' He thought to himself. Shooter walked up to Kanaahn, a wide grin on his face, he patted Kanaahn on the shoulder and beamed. Kanaahn acted like he didn't know what Shooter was talking about, as he turned to Hunter, he came face to face with a smiling face. "Kanaahn," he said, "I have nothing but endless thanks towards you and the Warriors. You all fought valiantly, and because of you Xiar is once again safe from the king's army. I have great faith that they will no longer pester this city and it's people. Thanks to you we are free to rebuild now." Kanaah smiled bashfully and looked down at the ground, "Well, you're welcome," he said shyly, "It's really nothing. It's our pleasure to help. You've been so kind and hospitable to us as well, it's really the least we could do." Hunter laughed and put his hand on Kanaahn's shoulder, "You're far too modest Kanaahn," he said smiling, "The more I talk to you the more I see my old friend I told you about. You're like his double." Kanaahn wanted to ask about this "friend" again, but knew he wasn't getting an answer about that any time soon. Hunter turned to the rest of the Warriors and smiled, "I'm also glad to say, that you have all passed your test. You have been deemed worthy to be the worlds heroes." He said, "And as repayment for your help and for passing this test, I will now share with you the location of Altimara's twin Dragon Masters, Yu and Zu."


	17. Chapter 15: Altimara's Dragon Masters

Chapter 15: Yu and Zu, Altimara's Dragon Masters

Kanaahn stared at Hunter confused and bewildered, "What do you mean?" he asked, trying to understand what Hunter had said, "I thought you didn't know the location of Yu and Zu? That's why you had us look through the entire library." Hunter smiled and ran a hand over his beard, "Ah yes, well, I think it's time I told you the truth." He said smiling sagely, "That was a test. One devised by myself and Shang." Arial looked at Hunter, just as confused as everyone else, "What do you mean a test?" she asked, "What kind of test? I thought we were trained and tested before hand. That's why we were sent to Xiar." Hunter chuckled and stroked his beard, "You see," he said calmly, "That was simply the first test. You were sent here as a secondary means of testing. Though you have the basic skills to become fully trained Dragon Warriors that I have no doubt will save the world from the creeping darkness, we needed to make sure your grit and resolve were up to scratch." Arkas put his hand to his chin as he absorbed what Hunter had said, slowly understanding bits and pieces of it, "So you're saying that you were testing our endurance?" he asked. Hunter nodded, "Precisely." He said, "Bringing balance to the world is hard. You are going to be faced with many hardships and obstacles throughout your travels, and even after you pass the final examination, the fight to free the world will be your toughest one yet. We needed to make sure that you wouldn't give up so easily. Initially we were going to have you read through every book in the library, and you did very well. Despite the size of the library and the amount of books, you slowly read each book bit by bit. Lucky for you though, your determination and valor were shown when the king's army attacked. That was the only part of the test that wasn't planned, however it I made it work. Congratulations, you passed."

There was a silence that filled the room as everyone thought on Hunter's words, before long Hunter spoke again, "Come with me," he said, "I'll show you their location." Hunter walked from the tent and out into the city streets, cheers erupted from all over as the soldiers cheered for Kanaahn and his friends. Hunter smiled, but kept his gaze away from the soldiers, as he lead the group towards the southern part of the city; slowly soldiers and villagers began to flock in crowds towards the Warriors. "Don't stop and talk," whispered Hunter to the others, "You'll never get away if you do. For now just focus on your destination, your time is short." Kanaahn nodded and they continued to walk towards the southern gate, as they slowly began to escape the crowds, they came to a stop in front of the white walls of Xiar. Djall and the other dragons stood to the side of the entrance arch, all of them now unarmored, they turned and looked towards Kanaahn and the group, walking towards them as they approached. As the Kanaahn, Arkas, Shooter, Arial, Kyeit and Cecil were all reunited with their dragons, Hunter face towards the mountain in the south. "There," he said pointing towards it, "That is where you'll find the Dragon Masters. Head to the base of the mountain and follow the path to the top. Once you reach the top, knock on the wall three times with a rock and the door will open. Remember, once you accept the quest from Yu and Zu, you cannot turn back from this quest. So should you choose to back down, now would be the time to do so."

There was a silent pause, no one moved and Hunter smiled wholeheartedly, "That's what I thought. I'm glad that Shang was right about you four," he said, "Now, you'd best be on your way, good luck young Warriors. Remember, you have friends everywhere and in high places, even if you do not know them. They will know you." Kanaahn nodded and held out his hand for Hunter to shake, "Thank you for all of your kindness and support." He said, "I cannot think of any other way to repay you, besides living up to your expectations and not letting you down." Hunter smiled and shook Kanaahn's hand firmly, "You, my friend, have a way with words." He said, "That will get you far in life." Kanaahn smiled and nodded again in thanks. Kyeit walked up to her father and threw her arms around him, Hunter returned the hug and smiled at his daughter, "Kyeit, I trust you to care for these Warriors on their journey and keep them safe. You too Cecil," he said, Cecil and Kyeit nodded in response, Hunter smiled and winked at Kyeit before she walked away, "I also trust you to follow your heart and be happy." Kyeit smiled back, she knew he was talking about dating Kanaahn, and she was glad that Hunter approved of him. Kyeit nodded again, "I will father," she said. With that, the group turned to face the mountain, as they started to take their first steps, everyone knew that they were taking their first steps towards their destiny. There was a silence that loomed over the group for hours, many of them seemed to think of the battle that had just happened, the adrenalin still wearing off slowly, the rush of battle coursed through their veins. Shooter broke the silence with an overconfident smile, "Hey, I wonder what the people back home will think of us once they hear what happened at Xiar," he said, "We're going to be famous. I wonder if they'll be proud of us."

Something in Kanaahn's mind pinged, he remembered Drakhart's words to him during their fight, "_If you resist, you will only meet the same fate as the village we once called home._" Kanaahn gulped in dreaded fear, the word home seemed to echo through his mind like a gunshot, the word itself was like a bullet to the brain. Kyeit could see Kanaahn was suddenly troubled by something, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his, walking beside him she lay her head on his shoulder and asked, "Everything okay Kanaahn?" Kanaahn shook his head and sighed, "It's something Drakhart said that's bugging me," he said pensively, "And it's sort of eating away at me." Kyeit raised her head as the group stopped, "What'd he say?" she asked, still clinging to his arm. Kanaahn turned and looked at the group, he wondered whether or not he'd be able to tell them, how would the react? Küla was there home too; they'd probably feel just like him. Kanaahn didn't want to depress the whole group, but he knew if he didn't tell them, the consequences could be much worse. "I think he destroyed the village," said Kanaahn plainly, "He told me if I interfered with his plan I'd suffer the same fate as the village we once called home." There was a silence that filled the air, a dark silence. Arial placed her hand on her mouth and seemed on the verge of tears, she gasped and looked at Arkas, who stood there with a look of disbelief. Shooter seemed just as angry as Kanaahn had when Drakhart told him, "How do you know for sure?" asked Kyeit, trying to keep everyone rational and thinking. Cecil nodded and walked forward, "Kyeit's right," she said reassuringly, "How can we be sure that Drakhart wasn't lying just to stir up Kanaahn's anger?"

Djall walked forward, passing the other dragons as he came up behind Cecil, looking down at her he shrugged, "He could be telling the truth," he said, "The evidence for it seems likely, do not forget, the black dragons that fought in that battle and serve under Tenebrae were imprisoned in the mountains to the north of Küla. Also, as we know, the dragons had been freed, and it's true that black dragons are destructive and vengeful by nature. They had been trapped for a millennia, it's possible in a blind and spiteful rage they attacked the nearest town. In fact it would make the most sense for them to attack the town, black dragons, like their master, hated humans. So it's more than likely that Drakhart was telling the truth." Kyeit sighed and Cecil hit her forehead with her palm, "We were trying to cheer him up," she hissed to Djall, "That's not helping." Djall mouthed an apology as Kyeit rolled her eyes, turning to Kanaahn she gave him a tight hug and looked into his now sad and pensive eyes, "Kanaahn please, don't worry so much," she said, "It's not healthy for you. I don't like seeing you like this." Kanaahn stood there unmoved; Kyeit was desperate to cheer up not only Kanaahn but the others, as Arial, Arkas and Shooter all seemed to be in plain shock from the news. Risasi sighed and stepped forward, "If it will help Shooter and his friends, I will go check on the village." He said, "I'm one of the fastest flyers with the largest wingspan. It should only take me a few days, I'll catch up with you afterwards."

Kyeit looked at Risasi with large, hopefully eyes and then to Kanaahn, "Did you hear that?" she asked, "Risasi will go check on Küla." Kanaahn looked up slowly at Risasi and paused, letting out a long sigh he gave a soft smile, "Thank you Risasi," he said, "I appreciate your concern." Risasi turned around and gave a gruff grunt; flapping his wings a few times he shot into the air and flew off towards the northeast. As Risasi became a dot on the horizon, the group continued to walk towards the top of the mountain. Silently trudging along, worry still cling to the slight breeze that blew through the air, no one uttered a word the whole trip. After hours seemed to pass, the group finally reached the top of the mountain path. Looking back at the way they came they gasped, Xiar was nothing but a tiny dot a ways off now, it seemed so much smaller from up here, and the destruction done to the city seemed less than what it was. Kanaahn turned and faced the rock wall; "So we're supposed to hit the wall three times with a rock and it'll open?" he asked rhetorically, "Seems simple enough. Shooter, pass me a rock?" Shooter bent down and grabbed a small rock the size of his fist, he tossed it at Kanaahn who caught it, weighed it in his hand and nodded in satisfaction. He walked up to the mountainside and slammed the rock down on it three times, there was long pause of silence, nothing happened. "Maybe you're not hitting it hard enough?" suggested Cecil, Kanaahn agreed to the possibility and walked up to the wall, as he went to strike it there was a loud crack that echoed through the landscape. Kanaahn jumped back startled as the stone wall began to rumble, a large rectangular crease appeared around the edges of what Kanaahn knew was a door.

As the door slowly swung open and the whole cliff side shook as everyone stared in awe. As the door thudded to a halt, a small boy, who only reached to Kanaahn's waist and definitely couldn't be older than 9, walked out from behind it. Kanaahn looked at the boy with a puzzled expression, "Who are you?" he asked, "I thought this was the home of Dragon Masters Yu and Zu?" The boy looked up at Kanaahn bewildered, big, dark eyes with a perpetual innocent stare trademarked his face. He had straight and shaggy white hair that went down to his nose, jutting out at the edges. Though his hair went down into his face, it was parted at each eye to allow for him to see. He had a small pointed nose and a small mouth that seemed to be pulled into an innocent frown. He wore a red sleeveless shirt and on his arms were long fingerless gloves that stopped below his shoulders-which were painted with a red swirl. He also wore black baggy nindo pants that tightened at the ankles, on his feet were red slippers that camel toed between his big toe and the rest of his toes. Around his waist was a large cloth that flowed back like a tail it was supported by a red rope, and despite his small wiry body, he held a large-a head larger than him-and broad, sword over his shoulder, it was the dark color of iron. The kid looked up at him with a plain look on his face, "I am Tachi Tsuru," he said in a small squeaky voice, "One of the Tsuru Elders of the Daron." Kanaaahn looked at Kyeit, "Um? A little help?" he asked, hoping she would know what he was talking about. Kyeit and Cecil walked forward and bent down to greet Tachi, ruffling his hair Kyeit smiled, "The Tsuru Elders," she said as she turned to Kanaahn, "They're a group of fourteen siblings, they make up the upper ring of Daron members. They're revered among our Order because they're descendants of one of the first Dragon Riders, and their family has served us since. Each one of them is a master of a different type of magic or fighting form. Tachi is the swords master."

"Fourteen kids?" asked Kanaahn in surprise, "Boy you're parents must be sleep deprived huh?" Kanaahn instantly caught a sharp elbow in the gut from Cecil, "Shh!" she hissed in his ear, "Don't bring up their parents!" Kanaahn attempted to catch his breath and looked at Cecil, "Why not? Something wrong with his parents?" he asked. Cecil turned to his and covered her mouth so Tachi couldn't see what she was saying, "No," she said, "They're dead. They died three years ago, Tach was four back then, he hasn't smiled since." Something clicked in Kanaahn, making him feel sick to his stomach, he was young when he had lost his parents too, and he of all people should understand how Tachi felt. Kanaahn looked somberly to Tachi and then to Cecil, he gave a nod and walked over to the boy, bend down slightly, he smiled. "Hello Tachi," he said kindly, "I'm Kanaahn Saatus, I'm one of the Dragon Warriors. These are my friends, Arial Gainsborough, Arkas Nazzer, and Shooter Maxim, and of course you know Kyeit and Cecil." Tachi gave a faint wave to the crowd and looked at Kanaahn, "Have you come here for something Master Warrior Sir?" he asked innocently. Kanaahn smiled and tossed his hand, "Kanaahn," he said, "You can call me Kanaahn." Tachi nodded and smiled, "Master Kanaahn Sir," he repeated. Kanaahn gave a smile, "Just Kanaahn will be fine, no master or sir. Just Kanaahn."

The boy nodded and repeated Kanaahn's name, Kanaahn smiled and answer Tachi's question, "Well you see Tachi, me and my friends are here to find Yu and Zu, we've been sent on a mission by Dragon Master Shang. We need to complete our training to save the world and bring balance back to it. So can you show us where Yu and Zu are?" Tachi took in Kanaahn's words and nodded, "I'll have to bring you to see big brother though first." He said plainly, turning around quickly he walked down the hall, Kanaahn and the others followed close behind. They walked through the cave halls, noticing it was constructed similar to the Tormenting Pinnacle where they trained with Shang. Finally, they reached the end of the long tunnel and exited into a large entrance high, with a ceiling as high as the mountain itself, and marble pillars, the floor was adorned with the Daron symbol, in its usual marble and sandstone make. Torches lined the walls and pillars and lit the entrance hall and four hallways, not including the one that they came from, lead from it. Kanaahn looked around in amazement, the Daron certainly knew how to construct grand monuments and strongholds. The group's amazement was cut short by a shout and footsteps running towards them, "Oi! You! What are you all doing here?" asked a strong yet not too deep voice. Kanaahn looked over to see a tall man, probably in his early twenties-Kanaahn guessed 23-just a little taller than him walk over. The man had pure white hair, just like Tachi, that went down past his shoulders to his chest. Part of it was pulled back into a fishbone ponytail; two strands of bangs at his temple were looped back into the fishbone and the rest of his hair hung down loosely, going down his back and wrapped around his shoulders in the front. He looked dignified and somewhat arrogant. He had a strong face with a pointed chin and a small blunt nose. His skin was the color of cream and his eyes were a piercing yellow, he had small pupils and his eyes were lined with small thin eyebrows. He wore thick and baggy red and green robes that went down to his feet, his hands were hidden by a large white and red over cape that had sleeves which covered his arms, five gold disks, which were strung together on a rope, kept the cape closed and on his body.

Tachi looked up at the man, who was much taller than him-with what might've been a look of accomplishment and pride. The man looked down at Tachi sternly, "Tachi, who are these people?" he asked, "You know we're not allowed to let outsiders in." Tachi bounced up and down slightly and looked at the man, "Big brother Yomi, these aren't outsiders, they're the Dragon Warriors. The ones we've been waiting for." He said. "Yomi, master of healing and restorative magic." Whispered Cecil into Kanaahn's ear, "He's one of the eldest siblings." Yomi looked at the group scrutinizing them, seeing Kyeit and Cecil he relaxed, but still kept his caution, "So you four are the Dragon Warriors?" he asked, "Bah! I refuse to accept it. There are supposed to be five, and there is no red dragon." Kanaahn walked forward, coming face to face with Yomi, "The red dragon, Risasi is his name, went to go check on the status of the village of Küla. The rider of the black dragon has turned and is working for the king, and the black dragon is dead in the sands surrounding Xiar. The king's army mixed with Tenebrae's black dragons attacked the town a second time. We helped fight them off." Yomi scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Tall tells one tells." He said, "Don't think you can-" Kanaahn snapped, loosing his patience with this arrogant and overconfident man, "Would you just shut the hell of and listen!" he shouted, "Tenebrae has been resurrected and is plotting revenge on the world. His black dragons have been released from their imprisonment and their working with the king and his army now. They're going to kill all the dragons if we don't stop them. Master Shang _and_ Hunter sent us here! Don't just turn us away!" Cecil walked up beside Kanaahn and supported him, "He's right, I was sent here by Aeramen who was under orders from Aurum. Aurum says Tenebrae has been revived, and if we wait any longer the world will be destroyed." She pleaded. At the mention of Aurum, Yomi's face became somber and serious, "One of the five great Dragon masters would know not to take Aurum's name in vain," he said, "Therefore you must be telling the truth…still, I will have to search your minds to make sure."

Everyone nodded, "Do what you must," said Kanaahn, "But hurry, we don't have a lot of time." Yomi placed his hand on Kanaahn's forehead, both of them close their eyes and Yomi entered Kanaahn's conscious. Yomi's eyes flicked beneath his eyelids as she scanned memories, opening his eyes with a sharp flick he looked at Kanaahn, horror and worry on his face, "There are many things in there that disturb me." He said, "Particularly one event in your past…but it appears that you are telling the truth. Come, I will take you to see Yu and Zu." Kanaahn walked up to Yomi, "What event is that?" he asked curiously, however, Yomi ignored him and walked towards the large stone doors that lead to Yu and Zu's room. 'What is it with these Daron members and ignoring my questions?' he wondered, 'They aren't hard or personal questions. I mean why bring it up if you're not going to talk about it.' Kanaahn pushed down his feelings and followed Yomi into the next room as the doors opened. The next room was dark, except for two large flames that burned on the left and right of the room. Two large Chinese dragons lay curled up towards the back wall, pearls in their hands, they raised their head as everyone poured into their room. The red dragons smiled to the yellow one, the raised their bodies and flew up into the air, looking down at the group as they entered. The yellow dragon smiled kindly as he realized who these people were, "Ah, Yomi, I see you and Tachi have brought us the Dragon Warriors," he said in a deep, stoic and wise voice that seemed to give worlds of knowledge and wisdom to every word, "We've been expecting you. I'm and Dragon Master Yu." The red dragon looked to Yu and then to the Warriors, "And I am Dragon Master Zu." He said, his voice similar to Yu's, "What are your names, may I ask?"

Kanaahn nodded and walked forward, "I am Kanaahn Saatus, rider of the green dragon, Djall." He said. Arial walked forward, "I am Arial Gainsborough, rider of the white dragon, Adalinda." Next Shooter walked forward, looking as overconfident as ever, he gave a charming smile and spoke, trying to sound authoritative, "I am the one and only, Shooter Maxim. I ride the red dragon, Risasi, who currently is off doing amazing things that-" Shooter was cut off as Arial shot him a glare, Shooter cleared his throat and nodded, "He's off checking on the village of Küla, we want to be sure it's still there and that Tenebrae's black dragons haven't destroyed it." Arial nodded in approval and Shooter stepped back, Arkas taking his place, "I'm Arkas Nazzer, I ride the blue dragon, Fyete." Yu smiled and gave a polite chuckle as they finished their introductions, "What fine names," he said, "You all seem capable of fulfilling your duties. Shang was right to choose you." Yomi stepped forward and spoke, "They have brought us a message from Aurum, they say that Tenebrae has been revived and his black dragons freed. Worse off they are pairing with the king and his army, that could spell disaster for us all." Said Yomi, "I have scanned their minds and they speak the truth. The joint forces recently attacked the city of Xiar for the second time, though the Warriors thwarted their plans."

Yu and Zu looked at each other and frowned, "Tenebrae's revival _could_ prove destructive to the world," said Yu, "I'm glad that you did what you could with Xiar. But if the situation is this bad, then it's worse than we've thought. Tell us, Kanaahn, why have you come here?" Kanaahn cleared his throat, and spoke projecting his voice so the dragons could hear, "We were sent by Shang," he said, "We need the locations of the Metallic Dragons, we need to complete our training before we can bring balance." Yu and Zu nodded, "You have chosen the correct course of action," he said, "We will answer your question, if you don't mind enlightening us first? We are not versed well in the situations of the outside world as of late, messengers are few and far between." Kanaahn nodded, "Of course," he said, "Is there anything in particular you want to ask first?" Yu nodded, "Have you encountered Tenebrae yet?" he asked, Kanaahn shook his head, "So far no," he said, "We haven't seen him." Zu thought and nodded slowly, "So then we have no way of telling how strong he is at this point, whether or not he's at full power, and whether or not he's ready to attack right away." He said, "How many black dragons did you see at the battle of Xiar?" Kanaahn thought for a second and then answered, "A few hundred," he said looking at Cecil, Shooter and Arkas, who all agreed to the amount, "I never fought them head on myself, but from what I saw they made up a small army." Zu nodded, "Very well," he said, "One final question, where is the rider of the black dragon?" Kanaahn took a deep breath, he knew this question was going to come, he sighed and looked honestly at Yu and Zu, "The rider of the black dragon now works for the king," he said, "His dragon was slain and lays dead on the battlefields of Xiar."

Yu looked to Zu, they exchanged silent glances and then looked down at Kanaahn, "Thank you for answering our questions," he said; "Now we shall answer yours." "We know only of the location of the first Metallic Dragon, Orichalum of Brass." Said Zu, "It is a safety measure, even if the knowledge of Orichalum's lair is stolen from me, the location of the other dragon's is not. However, Orichalum will know the location of the others. You will find Orichalum in the country of Estion to the east, in the capital city of Ethon." Kanaahn nodded, "Do you know the location of Ethon?" he asked, "We are without a map of any country besides our own." Zu nodded, "One shall be provided for you," he said, "Good luck on your journeys young warriors. We have faith that you will succeed." Kanaahn gave a deep and dignified bow, as did the others, "Thank you," he said, "We will not disappoint." As they came up from their bows, Yomi and Tachi lead the group from the Dragon Masters' hall, and back out towards the door that lead outside the mountain. "Young Warriors," said Yomi solemnly as they walked, "Forgive me for doubting you earlier." He said, "I wish I could repay you for my ignorance." Kanaahn waved his hand, "It's fine," he said, "If someone walked into my home too and I didn't know who they were, I'd be wary too. You were only doing your job." As they reached the entrance, Yomi stopped and bowed deeply, "Thank you for your forgiveness," he said, "I will surely find a way to repay your mercy." Before Kanaahn could tell him it was no trouble, Arial piped in, "I hear you're a master of restorative and healing magic." She said, "I'm pretty new to magic myself. But I'm eager to learn all types of new spells. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to lend me your spell books? So I could learn to be a master magician like you."

Yomi didn't need to think over his answer, willing to help the Warriors at any cost, and also feeling in debt to them, agreed. "Yes," he said, "Allow me to summon it up." Yomi raised his hand, making the sleeve fall back and revealing his forearm, he placed his thumb to an inked tattoo that wrapped around his arm, there was a white light that shone throughout the room and quickly vanished. Yomi stood there with a large leather book in his hands and a rolled up parchment on top of the book, "Here," he said, "This is the spell book I used to train myself and on top is the map that Yu and Zu promised you. My siblings have spell books just like this one. Perhaps if you ask them they will lend them to you." Arial nodded in thanks and took the book and map, "Thank you Yomi," he said, "I only hope that you're siblings are as kind as you and your brother have been." Yomi and Tachi bowed again as the doors swung open, "Your words are very kind, Arial." He said. Kanaahn and the others walked back out on to the cliff, as they turned around the doors to the mountain caves started to close, Tachi and Yomi could be seen waving farewell to them from the other side as the doors slowly obscured them. The group waved back until the doors finally slammed shut, resealing itself to resemble and ordinary mountain wall. As Kanaahn turned to go walk back down the mountain path he came face to face with a horse. Jumping back startled Kanaahn fell to the ground, "What the hell!" he exclaimed in surprise, slowly examining the horse, he noticed there were, two, and they were both harnessed to a familiar looking cart. In fact, there were three familiar looking carts and three pairs of horses, Kanaahn sighed as he recognized them as their carts.

Kyeit looked at the carts confused, "How did they get here?" she asked, "I don't remember bringing them." Kanaahn shrugged, "To be honest I don't remember forgetting them either." Arial pointed instantly to a small folded piece of paper that sat on the seat of the food wagon. Arkas walked over to it and picked it up, he unfolded it and scanned the letter, reading it out loud, "_Dear Warriors, shortly after you left, it came to my attention that you had forgotten your carts. I knew that you would be without supplies without them, so I decided to bring them to you. I also decided to fully stock you with the proper supplies for your journey. With sincere regards, Hunter_." Kyeit smiled proudly, "Well, that's certainly like my father to do that," she said, "Now, shall we saddle up and get ready to go then?" Everyone agreed with Kyeit's idea, and hopped on a wagon, Arkas took the empty wagon, Kanaahn the weapons wagon, and Shooter the food wagon. Kyeit followed Kanaahn to his wagon, and Cecil and Arial hopped in with Arkas. As they each flicked their reigns, the wagons gave a lurch and the horses started to walk down the trail. Djall and the others took to the skies and flew high above the wagons. Not too long after they had started on their way, Shooter burst out singing into his own version of On The Road Again, until Arial promptly told him to keep quiet, warranting a laugh from everyone including Shooter. For the next half hour, the trip was ridden in silence as no one talked to each other, though after a while, everyone became enthralled in their own conversations. Kyeit and Kanaahn were talking reverently, flirting with each other between sentences. Shooter and Arkas had pulled up beside each other and were now arguing about which one of them could get more women when they reached Ethon. While Arial and Cecil were whispering and giggling girl talk back and forth in the back of Arkas's wagon. During a pause in his conversation with Kyeit, Kanaahn took the opportunity to take in the scene, everyone talking with each other and getting along. It was a nice moment, and gave him hope that all times would be like this, and as childish as he knew it was, he wished they all would. Though he knew they would have their fair share of fights, as was natural in any trip, he decided to revel in this moment, and for a brief few seconds, Kanaahn felt like nothing could stand in the way of him and his friends.


	18. Epilogue: No Turning Back

Epilogue: No Turning Back

Kanaahn and Kyeit sat by the open fire, Kyeit lying against Kanaahn's body with his arms around her. Crickets chirped in the nearby sands. They were close to the border, only a days travel away, though they decided to wait until they continued to allow Risasi to catch up. As the two lovers sat by the fire, Kyeit looked up at the sky and gave a euphoric sigh, "You know, I wondered whether or not you liked me for a long time," she said, "I've constantly been meaning to tell you my feelings. But I was always so unsure of your feelings, that or we kept getting interrupted. I'm really glad that I told you though." Kyeit sighed again and leaned her head again Kanaahn's chest, cuddling closer with him, "I love you Kanaahn," she said smiling. Kanaahn returned the smile, "I love you too Kyeit," he said. The two of them sat smiling and cuddling, staring into the fire, or watching the stars. Everyone else was asleep around them. After an hour or so, Kanaahn stood up to tend to the fire, as he did he heard a loud roar and the flapping of wings. He put his hand to his sword out of instinct and scanned the skies. There was a second roar, it seemed louder and closer, and this one shook the campsite and made Djall's eyes open. Djall walked over to Kanaahn with urgency, "What's going on?" he asked, but Kanaahn could provide no answer. There was a third roar, louder than ever it rang through the desert, making everyone wake up this time, everyone ran to his or her weapons and prepared to defend the camp. However, they soon realized that their efforts were in vain as Risasi landed with a thud near the camp; he gave a final roar and ran towards the group. He looked out of breath and exhausted, he looked down at Shooter and Kanaahn, who were at the head of the group, then to Arial and Arkas, and finally the other dragons.

He shook his head with a sigh, "The village has been badly ravaged." He said, "Luckily it's repairable, and they've already begun the repairs. But many lay dead in cold blood, and it will be a long time before this wound scabs over." Arial put her hand to her mouth in fear, "Oh my god…" she said with worried undertones. Arkas put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Shooter stood there in complete disbelief, caught off guard by the sudden news. Kanaahn stood there gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, Kyeit walked up behind him and touched his shoulder soothingly, letting him know she was there for him. She quickly slipped her hand into his, making him unclench his fist. Kyeit placed her hand on Kanaahn's cheek and turned his face so that their eyes met, looking silently at him she gave him a look that said, "It will be okay." Kanaahn understood and returned the look, somewhat more dismal in appearance now. Kyeit wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Arial walked forward in a panic, "Risasi!" she said quickly, "Risasi what about my parents? Did you see my mom and dad? Are they okay? Are they alive? Are they…" Arial couldn't finish her sentence, the thought alone was too painful for her to bear; she was on the verge of tears. "From last I saw, your parents were alive. Minor scratches and bruises, but nothing more, your house on the other hand has been completely destroyed in the fray." Said Risasi comfortingly, "Though it too is in mid repair, and your parents are currently living in the survivor camps that have been set up just outside of the village."

Arial sighed in relief, and let tears of joy run down her cheeks. Shooter rushed forward in a panic that rivaled Arial's, "The black market!" he shouted, "Are the black market and all it's knife shops okay?" Risasi sighed and rolled his eyes, the sorrow of the moment was somewhat lost on Shooter in his mind, which gave him some pleasure to tell Shooter the news, "They're completely destroyed." He said, Risasi painfully continued, "But all the Shopkeepers are still alive and are rebuilding now." Shooter gave a great sigh of relief, and walked off towards the campfire. Kanaahn looked to Risasi as Kyeit released him from her embrace, "How long will the repairs take? And how bad was the extent of the damage?" he asked. Risasi thought for a moment, "The entire black market, along with the eastern and northern parts of the city were destroyed." He said, the first thing in Kanaahn's mind when he heard about the eastern part of the city was his parents grave, he suddenly felt sick to his stomach, were they still standing? Or had they been destroyed? Risasi thought again as he remembered the damaged village, "The repairs should take a year." Said Risasi, "Well a year if they want to build back fully, six months until the village is back to minimal working order." Kanaahn felt a great relief run through him; at least the damage wasn't that bad, and he was glad the town was still standing. However, the nagging feeling about his parents graved continued to tug as his heart, making it beat faster than it should, but Kanaahn ignored this feeling for now, he needed to focus on what the group would do next.

Kanaahn stood there and thought for a second, debating whether or not they should go back to Küla to help out with the repair efforts. Djall walked up to him and lowered his head to Kanaahn's level, "Tell me what is on your mind?" he asked. Kanaahn looked to Djall, still deep in thought, "I was debating our next move," he said, "I'm debating whether we should head back to Küla to help repair and rebuild, or continue on our journey to Ethon." Djall nodded as he took this in, "Well if you want my opinion, I feel we should go on with our journey and head to Ethon to find Lord Orichalum." He said. Kanaahn looked at Djall, "I understand where you're coming from Djall, and normally I'd say that and wouldn't give it a second thought." he stated, "But Küla is my home town, and it _is_ our job to help bring balance and help the people right? The people of Küla our people." Djall sighed hopelessly, "Kanaahn, listen to yourself." He said bluntly, "You're rationalizing your worry and your fears. Küla and its people are strong, they survived the thousand-year-old wrath of the entire black dragon clan, if they can withstand that they can rebuild by themselves. Right now, the important thing for us to get to Lord Orichalum and the other Metallic Dragons, finish our training and finish of Tenebrae for good." Kanaahn sighed and began to argue in return but Djall cut him off, "If we keep going and complete our training faster, we'll get to kill Tenebrae and Drakhart faster." He said, "They're the ones who attacked Küla, I do not normally condone revenge, but if it will keep your mind on our task and motivate you, then by all means use it as a goal."

Kanaaahn thought long and hard, Djall was worried he wouldn't be able to sway his friend, however Kanaahn agreed to Djall's terms. As the two walked back towards the group, who was now huddled around the fire warming themselves silently, Djall whispered to Kanaahn, "I think it'd be best we kept moving now," he said, "It will take everyone's minds of off the village. If we let them sleep now it will only prolong the sorrow." Kanaahn nodded, he knew as hard as it would be to walk, it was the best option. Kanaahn walked into the middle of the camp and looked at everyone silently, "I think we should keep going towards the border," he said, "We should pack up and camp and move as soon as possible. It will keep our minds off the village." There were some quiet mummers and some objections, but in the end everyone knew Kanaahn was right, they slowly got up and walked around the camp, scrambling to pack up. Soon enough though they had everyone packed up and were on their way. Kanaahn flicked the reigns and yawned, the pale moonlight beaming down on him and the others. Kyeit, who was sitting in the back of his wagon, walked up behind him and put her arms around him. Kanaahn gave a smile as he felt her presence; it was comforting to him to know she was there. Kanaahn leaned back slightly and turned his head, he kissed Kyeit and then turned back towards the road. Kyeit smiled and retreated back into the wagon, "I'm going to try and get some sleep okay?" she said softly, "If you need me just wake me up though." Kanaahn nodded, "Will do," he said, "Goodnight Kyeit, sweet dreams." Kyeit smiled as she lay down on a bedroll that she had set up, yawning she closed her eyes, still smiling, "Goodnight Kanaahn," she said, "I love you." Kanaahn smiled as he turned the wagon slightly, "I love you too." He whispered loud enough for only Kyeit to hear him. The rest of the night was spent travelling in silence, Cecil and Arial slept in the back of Arkas's wagon, the dragons trudged along behind the wagon train, and Kyeit slept in the back of Kanaahn's wagon. The three boys who were steering the carts didn't speak to each other, each of them wrapped up in their own thoughts and worries. This was the longest night of Kanaahn's life. He knew there was no turning back.

Drakhart walked angrily through the halls of the palace. His thick leather boots emanating a clunk with each step. He was infuriated with Kanaahn and Djall for killing Ölüm, and even more infuriated with the Xiarians and the rest of the Dragon Warriors for destroying his plans for Xiar's extermination. As he turned the corner he came face to face with the king's advisor, "Ah," said the advisor eyeing Drakhart, "You've been summoned by the king and I've been running around looking for you. Come with me." Drakhart wanted to protest, but he didn't, he did as he was told and followed the advisor towards the throne room. As they reached the large oak doors of the throne room, the advisor stopped and stood to the side, allowing Drakhart to enter. "It will be a private audience with the king," he said, "Don't be afraid. He sounded happy." With that the advisor was off, disappearing around the corner. Drakhart showed no fear as he entered the throne room, as he approached the throne however, he was in shock to see that the massive curtain that covered and obscured the king from sight was not there. For the first time in Drakhart's service to the Royal Court of Altimara, he could see the king's face; in fact he could see the king's entire body. Drakhart instantly felt a jolt of fear run through him as he saw the king. Drakhart now saw that the rumors about the king were true, he _wasn't_ human, in fact he was just the opposite; he was a skeleton! Drakhart looked at the king, the bones of the king's frame were a sandy brown color, and free of any and all muscle and tissue. He wore tattered and rotting clothing and had two glowing lights the size of fireflies for eyes. A crown sad crooked on his head, and several teeth were broken or missing, and his jaw hung askew. The king's ribs were cracked and scratched in several places as if an animal's teeth had pierced him.

Drakhart shivered slightly as he bowed to the king, "Yes my lord?" he said keeping his composure. The king gave a low rattling breath that seemed inhuman, as he stood up the throne disappeared into the floor revealing a hallway in the wall behind it. "Wiilirk ve," he said hoarsely. He motioned with his hand for Drakhart to follow him and walked down the hallway, as Drakhart followed warily, he thought over what the king had told him and he realized the language was Draconic. Ölüm spoke it often, and Drakhart recognized it, his mind shot into overdrive as he came to this realization. Why did the king know Draconic? What did he want with Drakhart? Why was there a secret room behind the throne? And why in the hell was he a living skeleton? So many questions ran through Drakhart's head and it pound. As they reached the end of the hallway, they exited into a large room with a high ceiling. In the back corner lay a large dark figure, but Drakhart couldn't make it out, in the dim torchlight. In the middle of room was a pile of dragon bones, and on the floor was a giant magic circle made of blood. Drakhart looked at the bones and then to the king. The king stood next to the bones, his hands raised, he gave a low growl and spoke, "Jaka Drakhart, dresig wer confnir di vi ithquent!" Drakhart scanned his mind, remembering the words that Ölüm taught him, 'Jaka means Now, Drakhart is my name obviously,' he thought quickly to himself, 'Confnir is coming, di vi is of a, and ithquent is god. Now Drakhart, something, something coming of a god…what could that possibly mean?' Before Drakhart could figure it out, there was a loud whirring noise followed by a bright white flash of light that filled the room and blinded Drakhart.

Drakhart shielded his eyes from the light; he could hear a loud roar that shook the room. Drakhart looked up in time to see the king's body fall to the ground in pieces, the dragon bones started to rattle and shake slowly dragging themselves together and forming a large skeletal dragon. Drakhart looked up at the massive bone dragon in fear, the dragon let out a great roar and a small ball of blue light flew from its mouth and hit Drakhart in the chest. Instead of knocking him backwards however, it simply entered his chest and left him unharmed. Drakhart looked puzzled at the dragon, wondering what it had just done. Expecting it to speak Draconic, Drakhart was caught off guard when the dragon spoke pure English, "You have been given the power to understand my speech. The language of Draconic." Said the dragon, "Bow to me in thanks." Drakhart, too afraid to disobey bowed down to the dragon, "I am Tenebrae, you shall call me master," he said, "I have chosen you, Drakhart Ghast, to be my servant and my new rider. You will help me lead my army to salvation and victory." Again, too afraid say no, Drakhart nodded with a shiver, "Y-yes, Lord Tenebrae," he said shakily. Tenebrae gave a low growl, his deep voice making it sound pure evil; he turned to the dark figure in the corner and touched his nose to it. A faint white light revealed it to be the dead corpse of a black dragon, one that had freshly died in the battle. As he touched his nose to it, the body started to fall to shreds, scales, skin, flesh, blood and tissues ripped off and flew to Tenebrae's boney body. Flesh now covered most of the bone, in thin layers in some places and thicker in others.

Skin clung loosely to the flesh and was falling off in areas. Tenebrae turned to face Drakhart; eyes now filled the empty socket. Tenebrae stretched his wings as he walked towards him; they were the only part of his body that was still bone, "Drakhart Ghast," he said slowly and powerfully, "Rise so I may accept my new, future rider." Drakhart did as he was commanded, becoming increasingly comfortable around the great dragon. As he stood, Tenebrae eyed him, and gave a faint smile, "Yes," he said, "You'll definitely do. I warn you though; being my rider is a great honor, for I have never had a rider in the past. Take this as an honor, and do not fail me." Drakhart nodded, "Yes, Lord Tenebrae." He said simply. Tenebrae gave a low evil chuckle, "Good, good," he said. Drakhart was surprised at how quickly he had come to accept the fact that a dragon possessed the king, and how it was a dragon led the country for the past millennia. Drakhart also found it surprising at how quick he jumped at the opportunity to serve this dragon, though he knew subconsciously it was revenge that drove him, revenge on Kanaahn and Djall for killing his dragon. Drakhart thought of Kanaahn and grimaced, he hated Kanaahn for what he did, more so than ever. Tenebrae walked towards the hall that led them to this room and towards the throne room, Drakhart followed close behind him, still plotting revenge while the dragon spoke of war plans and strategies, Drakhart knew there was no turning back.


	19. NamePlace Pronun  Draconic Translator

Character Name Pronunciation

Aurum – OR-um

Argentum – ARE-gen-tum

Orichalum – Or-E-CAL-um

Aes – Ace

Aeramen – Air-A-men

Tenebrae – Ten-a-bray

King Rego – Re-go

Queen Lijad – Lee-jad

Kanaahn Saatus – Ka-NON SA-tis

Shooter Maxim – Shoo-ter Max-im

Arial Gainsborough – Air-EE-al Gains-bor-row

Drakhart Ghast – Drak-heart Gast

Arkas Nazzer – Arc-us Na-zer

Djall – D-jall

Risasi – Ri-sa-si

Fyete – Fay-yet-a

Adalinda – A-DA-lin-DA

Ölüm – O-loom

Mr. Fugi – FU-gee

Master Shang – (Shang Rhymes with Sang)

Kyeit Karaglen – Ky-eet Ka-ra-glen

Valence – Vay-lence

Hunter Karaglen – Hun-ter Ka-ra-glen

Cecil Wynn – Ses-sil Win

Kinokaze – Key-NO-ka-ZAY

Tachi Tsuru – Ta-chi Soo-roo

Yomi Tsuru – Yo-me Soo-roo

Yu - You

Zu - Zoo

Place Pronunciation

Altimara – All-TIM-are-aw

Küla – Coo-la

Ottogard – Otto-guard

Xiar – ZEE-are

Estion – Ess-TEE-on

Ethon – Eath-on (Eath rhymes with wreath)

Draconic to English Dictionary

Vizlriquath – Freeze

Darastrixi – Dragons

Thric Ner – Shut Up

Daron – Knights

Munthrek Vilklviri – Human Worms

Siofme zahae svabol jacioniv daariv wer Edar Dask ornia siofme? – Think about what her majesty, the Earth Mother, would think?

Vur svabold wer jennu daar Aurum? – And what of the great king, Aurum?

Gahhr di wer bensvelkilti – Survival of the fittest

Gofibai eligne hofibavi selgtarnic – Fools defend foolish matters

Virednith – Explosion

Tiichi qe ekess wer kovgam darastrixi – Thanks be to the Metallic Dragons

Edar Dask – Earth Mother (the Queen of Dragons who created the Earth from her fire and gave birth to the first dragons.)

Ixen – Fireball

Wiilirk ve – Follow me

Jaka Drakhart, dresig wer confnir di vi ithquent – Now Drakhart, behold the coming of a god


End file.
